A mil por hora
by Lari-chan
Summary: 10 ONLINE UHU RECORDE DE TEMPO CAPÍTULO NOVO.Inuyasha é um corredor de fórmula 1. Após um acidente na última corrida da temporada, ele acaba por conhecer Kagome, uma pessoa que vai lhe ensinar que dinheiro não é tudo na vida.
1. Chapter 1

**A mil por hora**

**Oi minna-san!**

**Bem, essa nova fic eu tive a idéia enquanto eu estava vendo a fórmula um, e eu resolvi postar, após pensar durante um bom tempo.**

**Se ela estiver muito ruim, me avisem por meio das reviews, digam se está ruim, se pode melhorar ou qualquer outra coisa.**

**Bem, vamos a fic.**

**Resumo:** Inuyasha é um corredor de fórmula 1. Após um acidente na última corrida da temporada, ele acaba por conhecer Kagome, uma pessoa que vai lhe ensinar que dinheiro não é tudo na vida.

//Prólogo//

_-e ele está prestes a ganhar mais uma corrida, só faltam alguns metros para o final._

A voz do locutor de TV pode ser escutada por todos aqueles que assistiam aquela corrida, que acontecia no Japão.

Inuyasha não podia distinguir nada, somente o som do chefe falando consigo pelo rádio. Sorria. Não tinah como perder aquela corrida, a última da temporada, que garantiria seu título. Dirigia ainda mais rápido que antes, pretendendo chegar quanto mais cedo, melhor.

"Se eu não vou ganhar a corrida, ele também não vai!" Pensou Naraku, correndo ainda mais velozmente.

Inuyasha ouviu o chefe da equipe dizer-lhe que Naraku acelerara, a alguns metros atrás de si. Porém, quando foi acelerar também, sentiu algo bater velozmente contra o carro, e somente teve tempo de olhar para a direita, e ver o carro de Naraku batendo no seu.

O carro de Inuyasha deu várias voltas no ar, somente parando contra a barreira de pneus. Inuyasha teve a visão embaçada por um líquido vermelho que saía de um corte em sua cabeça e desmaiou.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Levou a xícara aos lábios, deliciando-se com o café quente. Abriu lentamente os olhos azuis claros, observando novamente a amiga à sua frente.

-Vamos Kagome, responda!- pediu Sango, olhando-a com os olhos castanhos, instável. As mãos dessa estavam sobre a mesa, mexendo inquietamente com o guardanapo.

Estavam no horário de almoço. Trabalhavam no melhor hospital de Tóquio, o Shinkon no Tama. Sango era a melhor ginecologista do hospital, assim como a bela mulher a sua frente era a melhor cirurgiã do local.

Os cabelos castanhos lisos e longos até a cintura de Sango estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. O corpo tinha curvas bem definidas e vestia um conjunto de saia marrom e casaco dessa mesma cor, cobertos pelo jaleco branco, com o crachá com sua foto, nome e profissão escritos em negrito sobre o bolso direito.

A outra tinha cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a metade das costas, presos por um frouxo rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram azuis claros, brilhantes, tinha pele pálida e corpo de dar inveja. Vestia uma calça azul marinha e uma blusa de alças grossas dessa mesma cor, também cobertos por um jaleco branco com seu crachá sobre o bolso.

Esta pousou o copo na mesa de granito do refeitório todo branco, como o resto do hospital e disse.

-Sango, eu acho que...

-_dra. Higurashi, compareça na sala de cirurgia 3 urgentemente por favor._

Puderam ouvir a voz computadorizada chamando Kagome. Ela suspirou.

-tenho que ir.

Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou rapidamente até a saída da sala, para onde Sango sabia ficar o elevador.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kikyou conversava animadamente com algumas amigas. Estava sentada na luxuosa sala da casa, esta (a casa e não a sala) era quase toda decorada em branco e creme, somente a cozinha e seu quarto e o de seu marido sendo de outras cores.

Vestia um luxuoso vestido verde-musgo, que tinha um decote acentuado com um chale sobre os ombros. Os cabelos pretos lisos e longos até a cintura estavam presos em um coque perfeito, e o rosto pálido com uma pesada maquiagem.

Suspirou, quando o telefone insistente se põs a tocar.

-desculpem-me. Os colegas de Inuyasha parecem não saber que ele está correndo agora.

As outras duas, Kagura, uma humana e outra hanyou concordaram, sorrindo. Uma das empregadas atendeu ao telefone e disse:

-casa da família Taisho.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse algo nervosamente, e a empregada tirou o aparelho do ouvido e disse a Kikyou:

-senhora, é o seu cunhado, Sesshoumaru. Ele disse que precisa falar com a senhora urgentemente, sobre o senhor Inuyasha. Está muito nervoso.

Kikyou suspirou. Pegou o telefone, dispensou a empregada e disse:

-pois não, Sesshoumaru.

-_Kikyou, o Inuyasha sofreu um acidente._

-acidente?- disse ela, preocupada.

_-é. Naraku, aquele corredor que tem inveja de Inuyasha bateu no carro dele de propósito, e Inuyasha está em estado grave, no Shinkon no Tama._

-Eu vou para lá. –respondeu.

-_ Eu já estou aqui, minha namorada o está atendendo._

-você tem uma namorada? Nem eu nem o Inuyasha sabíamos disso.

_-não é hora para isso, venha para cá._

Ela desligou o telefone, murmurando um grosso. Virou-se para as convidadas e disse:

-me desculpem. Meu marido sofreu um acidente e eu tenho que ir ao hospital.

Quando elas foram embora, Kikyou subiu as escadas, murmurando xingamentos. Se casaracom Inuyasha por interesse. Sua família estava na falência, embora ninguém soubesse disso. Sabia que Inuyasha apenas se casara com ela por causa de seu bom nome, e não se importava.

"Ele é tão interesseiro quanto eu, mas ultimamente ele só tem me trazido trabalho" pensou. Ele havia se envolvido em uma briga, mas ela foi abafada pela mídia, com um pouco de dinheiro. Também havia pegado ele traindo-a com uma prostituta, mas fizeram um acordo e acabaram por continuar casados afinal, ela também já o traíra várias vezes.

Trocou-se, vestindo uma saia preta discreta, longa até os joelhos e uma blusa preta com um ligeiro decote, e um casaco preto por cima dessa. Trocou a maquiagem, colocando-a mais triste.

Pegou uma bolsa preta e chamou o motorista. Entrou na limusine e disse:

-Myouga, vamos para o Shinkon no Tama.

-aconteceu algo?

-isso não é de interesse de um empregado, agora vamos - respondeu calma mas rude, fulminando o motorista com os olhos castanhos gélidos.

-desculpe-me, madame.

E dirigiu-se ao hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome entrou na sala de cirurgia, tendo colocado um jaleco azul e uma máscara, além de uma touca branca nos cabelos. Colocou luvas nas mãos, enquanto dizia:

-qual o caso dele?

-traumatismo craniano e hemorragia grave. Não conseguimos estancar o sangramento.

Kagome viu o estado do paciente. Os cabelos prateados, agora manchados de sangue lembravam-lhe o namorado. Sabia que ele tinha um irmão, mas nunca imaginaria ter a vida dele em suas mãos.

-vamos agir.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-e então, Kagome?- pode ouvir a voz preocupada de Sesshoumaru invadir-lhe os ouvidos quando entrou na sala de espera, enquanto via ele se aproximar. Os cabelos eram prateados, olhos dourados sempre frios no momento preocupados. O corpo atlético, com músculos definidos.

Baixou a máscara e disse-lhe, sorrindo.

-ele vai ficar bem, mas ficará desacordado durante muito tempo.

Mostrou-se calma tentanto acalmar o youkai a sua frente e finalmente conseguindo. A cirurgia de Inuyasha não durara muito tempo, embora houvesse sido complicada.

Ele suspirou e a abraçou.

-obrigada. Eu não sei o que faria, sem você.- ela sorriu e o abraçou também. Quando se soltaram, disse:

-fique calmo. Seu irmão é forte, eu só não gostaria de tê-lo conhecido assim.

Ele deu-lhe um leve selinho. Ali era a área de trabalho dela, e sabia que não devia beijá-la.

Kagome ouviu o som de passos desesperados vindo ao encontro dos dois, e quando olhou para o lado, pode ver Miroku e Sango indo ao encontro deles.

-Kagome...- Sango e Miroku pararam de correr para respirar fundo. A morena continuou - e então...- respirou mais uma vez.- o irmão do Sesshoumaru está bem?

-não, mas vai ficar...

Kagome mal tinha terminado de falar e pode ouvir o som do tapa. Ela e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam, logo após suspirando.

-SEU PERVERTIDO, HENTAI, TARADO! NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!

-Dra. Himura, aqui é um hospital, não grite!- Sango virou-se vermelha como um pimentão para a enfermeira-chefe atrás de si e disse timidamente.

-desculpe-me, Sra. Kaede.

-e o senhor, Dr. Hiroshi comporte-se!

Miroku somente pediu desculpas, como se aquilo fosse comum.

Sesshoumaru pode ouvir o som conhecido e antipático dos sapatos de Kikyou batendo no chão de azulejos impaciente e elegantemente.

Olhou para o elevador e viu Kikyou se aproximando com uma expressão preocupada, embora ainda elegante **(N/A: demais pro meu gosto) **e arrogante.

-Sesshoumaru, estou aqui.

-você demorou. Faz três horas que lhe chamei.

-desculpe-me, peguei um engarrafamento. Como está o Inuyasha?

-ele vai ficar bem, graças a Kagome.- Kikyou voltou-se para Kagome, olhando em seu crachá e sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente, embora Kagome observasse que seus olhos demonstravam singelo desprezo.

-muito obrigada por cuidar de meu marido. Você é a namorada de Sesshoumaru certo?

-isso mesmo. E eu só cumpri com meu dever, cuidando de seu marido.

-é mesmo muito bela.- disse Kikyou. Kagome pode sentir um pequeno tom de inveja. Kikyou sabia muito bem ocultar seus sentimentos, mas parecia não ter gostado tanto de Kagome que estava difícil escondê-los.-posso vê-lo?

-claro, mas terá de seguir alguns procedimentos.

Kagome levou Kikyou e Sesshoumaru até uma pequena sala, aonde estavam algumas roupas médicas. Entregou-lhes dois jalecos azuis, duas máscaras e duas toucas. Kikyou não pareceu gostar, embora não comentasse nada.

Entraram na sala para onde Inuyasha havia sido levado. Estava com uma face calma, embora todo envolto por aparelhos e uma máscara de respirar. Parecia, no entanto, inteiro, somente com alguns arranhões nos braços e no rosto.

-ele não me parece tão mal como disse, Sesshoumaru.

-mas ele estava sim.- respondeu Kagome, cruzando os braços atrás do corpo.- teve hemorragia e traumatismo craniano.

-como?- perguntou-lhe confusa kikyou. Odiava não entender as coisas. Kagome lhe sorriu, aumentando sua irritação.

-ele teve uma "rachadura" no crânio e um forte sangramento em uma veia cerebral, mas a "rachadura" logo irá melhorar e ele vai ficar bem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha acordou atordoado. Sentou-se, mas parou se de mover, sentindo uma forte pontada na cabeça. Levou a mão a essa, e pode sentir que estava envolta por uma faixa. Pôs a outra mão no abdômen, sentindo outra faixa. Olhou essa e pode ver que tinha uma pequena mancha de sangue.

Olhou o lugar ao seu redor. Parecia um quarto de hospital. Tudo era branco, ao lado da confortável cama havia um criado onde estava vários equipamentos.

Viu a porta ser aberta e pode ver uma mulher de belas curvas entrar, vestida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa amarela-clara cobertos por um jaleco branco. Os cabelos dela eram negros e estavam presos por uma trança frouxa. Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu, dizendo:

-que bom que acordou. Está dormindo á quase um dia. Se recuperou bastante rápido, se quer saber.

-onde estou?

-no Shinkon no Tama. Deite-se, vai abrir os cortes. Vejo que já abriu o do abdômen.

Ela retirou a faixa desse, deixando ele ver um corte extenso mas já não mais profundo, por ele ser um hanyou.

-o que ouve?- perguntou, se deitando para ela poder examiná-lo.

-bem, pelo que seu irmão disse, você é motorista de fórmula 1. Bateram em seu carro.

-eu perdi a corrida?

Ela olhou em seus olhos dourado, e ele pode ver o profundo azul claro de seus olhos por alguns segundos.

-não. Por pura sorte, seu carro somente foi parar na barreira de pneus depois da linha de chegada.

-e o Naraku?

-não sobreviveu. Pelo que vejo, você está muito bem.

-então eu vou ter alta?

-claro que não! Você teve problemas graves, não posso deixá-lo sair. É minha responsabilidade.

-mas você mesma disse que eu estava bem!

-aparentemente. Mesmo assim, logo no seu caso, eu preciso ter certeza.

-como assim, no meu caso?

-porque ela é minha namorada.- Inuyasha arregalou os orbes dourados, ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto.

-o que????

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Olá de novo minna-san!**

**E aí, gostaram? Eu espero que sim.**

**Comentem please! Mandem-me reviews, eu as responderei com muito prazer!**

**Se estiver ruim ou péssima podem dizer, viu?**

**Bejos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olha eu aqui de novo! 

**Fico muito agradecida a quem me mandou reviews.**

**Bem, só para comentar, Miroku não é ginecologista como é de se esperar, e sim pediatra (nessa fic, ele adora crianças).**

**Eu me esqueci de colocar, Inuyasha está no CTI com várias outras pessoas e não em um quarto isolado, td bem?**

**Vamos logo a fic, e me mandem mais reviews.**

//Capítulo 1//

-o que????

-posso saber porque está tão surpreso?- disse Sesshoumaru divertido, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

-como um cara feio como você pode conquistar uma mulher tão bonita?- disse Inuyasha sorrindo maroto.

-você nunca se olhou no espelho? É mais parecido comigo do que acha.- disse Sesshoumaru - Pelo menos na aparência - completou, escondendo o sorriso.

-o que quis dizer com isso?- disse Inuyasha, estreitando os olhos.

-que sou mais inteligente e mais esperto que você!

-ah, muito engraçadinho Sesshoumaru.- disse Inuyasha, cruzando os braços.- há dois meses aqui atrás você não era tão hilário.

-há dois meses atrás eu não namorava com Kagome.- disse simples o mais velho.

-é, pelo menos alguém conseguiu tirar a carranca da sua cara.

Quando Sesshoumaru ia responder, porém, Kagome disse:

-vejo que está melhor do que eu achava, já está até fazendo piadinhas. Sente-se, eu tenho que colocar outra faixa no ferimento.

Ele obedeceu e Kagome colocou outra faixa no seu abdômen.

Quando deu um passo para trás, a porta se escancarou violentamente e Kikyou entrou sorrindo. Inuyasha soltou um gemido de desespero ao ver a esposa.

-Inuyasha, querido!

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente, embora Inuyasha sentisse que ela transbordava de falsidade, o que também pode ser sentido por Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Esta caminhou até Kikyou, a qual parecia estar sufocando Inuyasha, que se debatia.

-sinto muito, Senhora Taisho, mas o paciente, no caso seu marido ainda não se recuperou totalmente, e abraçá-lo fortemente pode fazer com que seus ferimentos abram novamente, sei que deve ter ficado com muito medo que ele não se recuperasse, mas se seus ferimentos voltarem a ficar abertos, talvez ele não se recupere.

"Acho que no caso seria esmagá-lo, e não abraçá-lo" pensou a médica, mas conteve o pensamento e sorriu dócil como se para uma criança que não sabe que 2+2 são 4.

-oh, me desculpe.-disse Kikyou também lhe sorrindo, embora não conseguisse esconder a falsidade como Kagome. Seus olhos, no entanto, transbordaram de ódio.

-a sala está muito cheia, acho que seria melhor deixá-lo com sua família.- disse Kagome por fim, se dirigindo á porta. Sesshoumaru disse:

-eu vou com você. Os dois precisam conversar.- e saiu com a namorada.

Inuyasha encostou-se na cama, com as mãos desleixadamente atrás do pescoço. Afinal, nem fora tão ruim assim sofrer o acidente. Embora tivesse estado à beira da morte, ganhara a corrida, Naraku morrera, e conhecera a namorada do irmão, embora não soubesse em quê isso era bom.

Kikyou suspirou. Tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela iria para casa, e não teria que voltar até aquele hospital. Sentira inveja de Kagome desde que soubera que Sesshoumaru tinha uma namorada, ou seja, antes mesmo de conhecer a moça. Sempre se sentira atraída pelo cunhado, embora ele nunca houvesse lhe dado uma chance, mesmo antes de namorar Inuyasha. Quando a viu então, sua inveja cresceu ainda mais.

Afinal, Kagome era literalmente e execivamente mais bela que ela. Olhos azuis claros, brilhantes e alegres; exatamente ao contrário dos seus, castanhos, opacos e arrogantes. O corpo de Kikyou embora tivesse sim curvas belas, nem se comparava ao de Kagome, de curvas mais bem definidas.

Além do mais, Kagome fisgara Sesshoumaru. Queria ter se casado com ele, herdeiro de fortuna maior que a de Inuyasha. Claro que a fortuna do pai deles havia sido dividida por igual, mas a profissão de Sesshoumaru rendera mais dinheiro. Ele era político.

Kagome também era mais educada que ela, por mais que Kikyou fosse de família nobre, embora na falência, Kagome era culta e mais estudada, já que Kikyou não fizera faculdade para se casar. E não tinha mesmo interesse em fazer faculdade, já que não pretendia trabalhar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sesshoumaru e Kagome saíram do prédio do Shinkon no Tama. Andaram até uma lanchonete próxima, aonde poderiam namorar em paz, o que não podiam fazer no hospital.

-ele vai ficar mesmo bem?- disse Sesshoumaru, puxando uma cadeira para Kagome.

-vai. Obrigada.- ele sentou na sua frente e ela sorriu docemente para ele.-mas ele vai ter que ficar por aqui durante mais ou menos uma semana.

-tudo isso?

-é. Ele está no CTI. O caso dele não é tão grave, mas não pode sair daqui enquanto não tivermos certeza de que tudo ficará bem. No entanto, logo ele poderá ir para um quarto.

-ótimo.- e ele a beijou. Delicadamente no início, e depois aprofundou o beijo.

Eram nove da manhã. Um pouco depois, Kagome teve de voltar ao hospital, e Sesshoumaru foi com ela, se despedir do irmão.

Quando puseram os pés no hospital, puderam ouvir o som de tapa, mas seguido de um silêncio, por ser um hospital. Parecia que Sango aprendera a lição de não gritar ali.

-mas Sangozinha...

-não se aproxime, seu pervertido Hentai.- disse a moça entre dentes, caminhando rapidamente na direção de Kagome, estendendo-lhe o telefone celular.

-Kagome, é o Kouga.

A moça suspirou.

-diga que eu não estou.

-o celular é seu, e eu já disse que está.- a moça desviou o olhar para as unhas, vendo a amiga fuzilá-la com os olhos azuis.

-então diga que estou no banheiro.

-eu também já disse, mas ele respondeu que esperava.

-Então desligue na cara dele!- disse, pegando o telefone e dizendo:

-nunca mais me ligue!- e desligou. O rapaz era sempre muito irritante.

-mas você nem sabia o que ele queria!- disse Miroku escandalizado.

-provavelmente me chamar para sair, mesmo eu já tendo dito que tenho namorado, ele não acredita. Eu também já dei vários foras nele, mas ele não larga do meu pé.

-porque não vamos os quatro ao cinema?- disse animado, Miroku. Sango exclamou, alegre:

-vamos!- mas ela pensou melhor e virou-se de costas para Miroku e completou:- se eu não tiver que sentar do seu lado, pervertido.

Kagome riu, mas disse:

-eu não posso.

-ah, vamos K-chan! Precisamos nos distrair. Estamos trabalhando muito!- disse Sango, com os olhos brilhando.

-eu também não vou.- disse Sesshoumaru. Sango disse ao casal:

-Podemos ir só para nos distrair.

-ah.- suspirou Kagome.- você nunca nos deixaria escolher, não é mesmo Sango?

-não mesmo.- disse a outra vitoriosa.

Os quatro foram até o elevador, e pararam no segundo andar, caminhando em direção ao CTI. Entraram no amplo quarto e foram em direção a cama de Inuyasha, já não mais acompanhado de Kikyou.

-e então, já posso sair daqui?

-obviamente que não. –exclamou Kagome, fazendo o hanyou suspirar desgostoso e cruzar os braços como uma criança.- Amanhã, porém, acho que posso manda-lo para um quarto. Inuyasha, esses são Sango Himura, ginecologista e este é Miroku Takeshi, pediatra.

-muito prazer.- disse Inuyasha, sendo respondido do mesmo jeito, enquanto apertava-lhes as mãos.

-eu já vou indo.- disse Sesshoumaru á Kagome, dando-lhe um selinho, fazendo Inuyasha fazer cara de vômito.- e você, se cuide e seja mais paciente.- Sesshoumaru apontava para Inuyasha, depois voltou-se para os outros três.

-nos vemos de noite.

-de noite? Aonde você vai de noite?- disse Inuyasha, sentando-se melhor.

-ao cinema.

-ah, que ótimo.- cruzou os braços de novo, infantilmente - você indo ao cinema, e eu aqui, nessa cama de hospital.

-não fui eu que escolhi uma profissão de risco.

-ah não é? Você vai ver! Eu vou convencer seus eleitores de que você é um enganador e eles vão caçá-lo pelas ruas, querendo te matar!

-enquanto eu cumprir minhas promessas de campanha, isso não acontecerá. E além do mais, quem vai acreditar em um idiota como você? É capaz de aumentar ainda mais meus eleitores.

Inuyasha pegou o primeiro objeto que seus dedos puderam alcançar e jogou no irmão, mas este foi mais rápido, a tempo de desviar do capacete de corrida que o irmão jogara contra ele, e este acabou por bater na porta.

-vocês não tiraram minhas coisas daqui?- disse abismado, olhando em um criado ao seu lado, e vendo sua roupa de corrida, embora rasgada estava muito limpa.

-iremos levar seus objetos pessoais para o quarto em que vai ficar. Eles estão todos esterilizados, embora o capacete deva estar mais danificado do que já estava, já que o jogou contra a porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kikyou chegou na grande mansão, louca por um banho. Estava exausta, mas ainda andava elegante e esnobe. Seu rosto estava coberto pela pesada maquiagem de sempre, embora seus olhos demonstrassem além da tradicional frieza e arrogância, um cansaço incomum. Afinal, Kikyou nunca fazia nada, além de dar ordens.

Os cabelos perfeitamente presos como sempre em um coque, somente deixava a franja solta. Usava um conjunto como o preto do dia anterior, só que este era marrom. Estava cansada, por ter acordado cedo, ás 8 da manhã **(N/A: eu estou odiando essa Kikyou! Eu acordo bem mais cedo que ela e não reclamo!)** para manter a aparência de boa esposa que ela e Inuyasha construíram. A verdade é que raramente conversavam.

-Hamma!

-pois não senhora.- disse a empregada, que chegava correndo da cozinha.

-prepare-me o almoço. E mande alguém preparar a minha banheira.

Já ia subindo a longa escada, quando virou-se e chamou novamente a empregada, a tomar o caminho da cozinha.

-ah, e Hamma, o seu patrão não virá hoje, por isso não me incomode, mesmo se qualquer um chegar.

-sim, Senhora.

Kikyou continuou a subir as escadas, armando planos para a noite e sorrindo maligna.

Entrou no quarto e foi para o closet, pegar uma toalha e um de seus roupões. Pode ouvir quando a empregada entrou no banheiro, do outro lado do quarto para arrumar-lhe um banho de banheira. Quando a empregada saiu do quarto, Kikyou observava esse. Trancou a porta e voltou a observar o quarto.

A cama de casal, bem maior que uma de casal normal, ficava no centro do quarto. Do lado esquerdo, ficava a entrada para o closet, também grande. O sofá dourado ficava ao lado da porta, que era dupla e do lado direito, a porta para o banheiro. Tudo muito grande e luxuoso.

Ela e Inuyasha dormiam em quartos separados. Há dois anos, no início do casamento porém, a luxúria falava alto e acabavam por dormir juntos quase todo dia, mas agora raramente o faziam. Era certo, que Kikyou dormia mais com os amantes que com o próprio marido.

Caminhou até a porta do banheiro e a abriu. Era enorme e todo em um mármore escuro, brilhante. A banheira ocupava, no entanto, a maior parte do banheiro. Ao lado dessa, um chuveiro amplo, suficiente para umas cinco pessoas tomarem banho juntas. A pia, era grande o suficiente para três pessoas a usarem ao mesmo tempo. Somente o sanitário era normal.

Aproximou-se da banheira, preparada com vários sais e pétalas de rosa, também cheia de espuma. Tirou a roupa e entrou nessa.

Pegou um telefone sem fio, que ela pedira para colocarem especialmente no banheiro. Discou alguns números e esperou atenderem.

-alô? Oi, meu bem. Sabe, hoje podemos fazer a nossa 'festinha'. Que? O Inuyasha? Ah, ele não vai descobrir nada não. Na sua casa? Ótimo. No mesmo horário da semana passada. Beijo.

Pronto. O programa para matar o tempo já estava marcado.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome caminhou até o espelho e se olhou. Usava uma blusa preta, de alças com uma saia longa até um pouco acima dos joelhos solta, branca. Usava uma sandália de salto alto, e os cabelos estavam soltos. Usava também uma leve maquiagem.

Suspirou. Não estava acostumada a sair, normalmente somente trabalhava e ia para casa. Achava-se estranha, estando vestida assim.

Saiu do espaçoso quarto, caminhando até a sala. Sentou-se ao sofá, quando ouviu o som de um carro parando na rua e sorriu discreta. Poucos minutos depois, o interfone do seu apartamento tocou. Caminhou até ele e atendeu.

-pois não.

_-não precisa falar assim, você sabe quem é._

-eu já estou descendo.

_-achei que eu fosse subir._

-Sesshoumaru, vamos acabar nos atrasando.

_-tudo bem._- Kagome colocou o interfone no lugar e se dirigiu para a porta. Saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta, no momento em que a luz do prédio acabou.

-que ótimo. Terei de descer pelas escadas.

E assim o fez. No entanto, não pode correr, pois havia o risco de cair, pela falta de luz.

Quando saiu do prédio, olhou no relógio e disse, após das um beijo no namorado.

-estamos atrasados.

-vamos chegar a tempo, não se preocupe.

Quando estavam chegando no shopping, encontraram-se com Miroku e Sango, ela espumando de raiva e ele com a marca de uma mão no rosto.

-Kagome, nós convidamos a Rin, tem algum problema?- disse a moça, ignorando por completo o Houshi ao seu lado.

-não, contanto que ela não comece a falar no meio do filme...- disse Kagome. Nesse momento, puderam ouvir, alguém chamando por Kagome e se viraram em direção aos banheiros.

Viram Rin correndo na direção de Kagome, com um vasto sorriso. Os cabelos negros lisos e longos até a metade das costas da garota esvoaçavam-se com o vento, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais infantil do que já tinha. Os olhos caramelo, infantilmente alegres e brilhantes, concretizavam sua imagem de doce colegial no auge da adolescência.

No entanto, seu corpo dizia o contrário. Tinha lindas curvas, não existentes em colegiais. Usava uma calça jeans desbotada, uma blusa rosa clara, sem decotes e um pouco solta.

Quando chegou, abraçou Kagome com força. "como ela tem fôlego, depois dessa corrida toda, para falar normal?" pensou Kagome, retribuindo ao gesto, enquanto Rin falava.

-K-chan, há quanto tempo? Três meses? Acho que foi não é? Tenho tantas novidades, desde que eu fui para a Flórida...- foram as únicas palavras que Kagome destinguiu do furação das que Rin falou. Quando essa parecia querer continuar a falar, Kagome se antecipou:

-Rin-chan, esse é Sesshoumaru, meu namorado.- ela apertou a mão dele, mas não o deixou dizer nada e veio com mais uma montanha de palavras. Quando ela fez uma minúscula pausa, Sango se antecipou e disse, para não dar chance á Rin:

-então, vamos ver o filme? Senão vamos perder o início.

-vamos mesmo. Vocês já firam esse filme? É demais, sabem...- Rin começou a falar novamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru suspirava cansado. Ele, que estava acostumado a ficar quieto, sem que ninguém o incomodasse, e somente mudou um pouco por Kagome, agora tinha de ouvir uma menina que falava mais do que todos os políticos, incluindo seus rivais, durante a campanha eleitoral.

"porque tenho a séria impressão de que não vou me dar bem com essa garota?" pensou ele, sentindo os ouvidos doerem, após ouvi-la falar mais.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kikyou dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio a mil por hora. Tirara a carta sim, mas tivera de subornar os examinadores.

Após quase bater o carro umas cinco vezes e avançar diversos sinais, chegara á aquela mansão. Desceu do luxuoso carro que pegara se escondendo dos empregados. Um forte vento passou, fazendo o sobretudo abrir e mostrar a ousada roupa que usava. Uma saia grafite muito escura, curta e colada, que batia um pouco acima da metade das coxas e um dessa mesma cor, de alças finas.

Olhou rapidamente e nervosamente para os lados, enquanto fechava o sobretudo cinza escuro, quase preto. Os cabelos, que estavam presos em um perfeito coque, com o vento, acabaram se soltando, revelando uma face de Kikyou mais bonita e menos rude, embora inexistente por dentro.

Caminhou até o portão da mansão e pode ver a câmera de entrada mover em sua direção. Sem precisar dizer nada, o portão se abriu e ela entrou. Nem olhou em volta, já tendo enjoado do belo jardim. Caminhou, passou ao lado das três enormes piscinas até chegar a casa gigantesca.

Entrou nessa, que era vigiada por dois seguranças com pitbulls, e lá dentro, descobriu-se na escuridão total. Sorriu, o que foi ocultado pela escuridão. Já fora a aquela casa tantas vezes, que mesmo se fechasse os olhos, saberia chegar ao local desejado, no terceiro andar.

Aquele não era seu único amante, embora fosse o segundo com quem mais traía Inuyasha. O primeiro era Naraku, mas ele morrera. Não sentia remorso. Sabia que ele também a traía com várias, podia ser até com mais frequencia do que ela. Só sabia que ele não perdoaria o fato de tê-lo traído com Naraku.

Eles se odiavam, literalmente. Embora Inuyasha também odiasse o dono da casa onde estava, a rivalidade entre ele e Naraku era simplesmente insuperável.

Subiu as enormes escadas. Achava que poderia bem por um elevador, aquelas escadas cansavam-na mais que tudo. Chegou no terceiro andar e pode ver a terceira porta aberta, iluminando a parede oposta do corredor, pela lâmpada estar ligada. Ficou na frente dessa, a luz dando-lhe um ar sombrio.

Caminhou até o ocupante do quarto, que sorriu maroto. Agarrou-a pela cintura, antes de tirar-lhe o sobretudo e avaliar-lhe as roupas, aumentando o sorriso. Ele beijou o seu pescoço, antes de dizer ao pé do ouvido:

-não sabe o prazer que me dá, saber que Inuyasha está sendo traído.

-não importa o que faça querido, mesmo ele tendo morrido, Inuyasha sempre vai odiar Naraku mais que você. Ele o considera seu verdadeiro rival.

Ele afastou-se dela, mas ela o empurrou na cama, fazendo-o sorrir. Deitou-se sobre ele, e beijou o seu pescoço, como ele fizera antes, enquanto pensava.

Achava até que tinha uma queda enorme por pilotos. Primeiro, casara-se com Inuyasha, o traíra com Naraku e agora o fazia com... Kouga.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

No outro dia, Kagome chegava ao hospital, feliz. Caminhou calmamente até o elevador. Entrou no novo quarto de Inuyasha. Ele havia sido transferido para outro quarto, saindo do CTI.

-como está hoje, Inuyasha?- disse a moça, docemente.

O hanyou olhou-a, tirando os olhos da TV. Seus olhos dourados se encontraram com os azuis dela, que os desviou, corada.

-bem, obrigada.- disse ele, com um pequeno sorriso formado nos lábios, e voltando seu olhar para a TV.

-você vai ter que fazer alguns exames agora, tudo bem?- disse ela, enquanto se aproximava dele com a cadeira de rodas. Ele ficou em pé e se sentou na cadeira, fazendo uma cara estranha e dizendo:

-porque eu tenho que sentar nessa cadeira idiota?

-procedimento de rotina.- e arrastou a cadeira até a saída da sala. Não sabia porque ficara corada com o olhar de Inuyasha, mas este era tão penetrante, que não ficava olhando muito tempo.

"Talvez eu esteja com..." mas sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar o pensamento, enquanto entregava a cadeira com o futuro cunhado a outro médico. "oras, mas que pensamento é esse Kagome? Você está apaixonada pelo irmão dele, por favor!"

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Sesshoumaru estava no seu gabinete. Se recostou na cadeira, descansando as vistas que estavam fixas em papéis desde ás 7 da manhã. Tinha que cumprir com suas promessas de campanha. Ele era um político raro. Sempre cumpria com o que propunha, a não ser que algo mais forte o impedisse de fazê-lo.

No entanto, desde o início da manhã não conseguia se concentrar. Tinha acabado de perceber que relera o mesmo texto várias e várias vezes, embora dele nada tenha entendido. Fechou os olhos dourados e a imagem que veio a sua cabeça foi aquela garota faladeira, irritante, de belos cabelos negros, olhos caramelos vibrantes e rosto infantil.

Deu um murro na mesa, sem que percebesse.

"oras, porque eu estou pensando nela? Deveria pensar em Kagome! Eu devo estar trabalhando muito para pensar naquela imbecil." o que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque aparentemente, dera-se a entender que ele havia odiado Rin, mas agora via que não.

"eu a odeio sim!!! Ela é extremamente faladeira, irritante e... Linda." Teve de admitir. A pequena era mesmo uma graça.

Deu outro soco na mesa, antes de reparar que acabara por quebrar a fina madeira dessa.

"e ela acabou por me fazer destruir min há própria mesa. Menina irritante! Eu realmente estou trabalhando demais".

**Olá minna:)**

**Eu sei que esse cap ficou pequeno, mas pretendo recompensar no próximo viu?**

**Sabem, eu gostei muito dessa fic. Nela, eu falo de personagens mais maduros, sem que eles pareçam tanto com colegiais (bem, Rin é uma exceção). Não cometeram tantos erros como os jovens cometem (falo como se não fosse uma! Não liguem, não liguem).**

**PROPAGANDA DESCARADA: LEIAM MINHAS FICS RECOMEÇANDO, UM AMOR DE VERÃO E ROMANCE CRIMINAL PLEASE. Todas recebem reviews, mas eu gostaria de mais, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Uchiha Danni-chan:Oi!! Domo arigatou pela sua review! **

**Eu tbm gosto de ver a Kagome com o Sesshy, mas eu já estou fazendo outra fic assim, e é justo a que vc acompanha.**

**Eu tbm achei ele muitu fofo! Gostei muitu dele. Eu pensava em deixar ele sozinho, mas quando vi que eu o fiz fofo desse jeito, fiquei com peninha dele e arranjei a Rin.**

**Pois éh, eu estou com um ódio tremendo da Kikyou! Mas que raiva que me deu dela, mas sem ela, não tem fic (oh! Falei demais). Quando ao Naraku, ele não é o vilão da história na verdade é o salvador.**

**Pensa comigo: se Naraku não bate no carro do Inu, ele não conhece a K-chan e talvez o Sesshy só a apresentasse quandu ficassem noivos, e aí a Kagome poderia não terminar com ele né?**

**Espero continuar logo essa e a Romance Criminal. Bejos!!!**

**Srta. Erisu: olá!!! Muito obrigada pela review:) elas me animam muito a continuar escrevendo.**

**Continue seguindo e eu espero poder atualizar cedo.**

**Bjos!!!**

**Baby Moon: oi de novo!!! Domo arigatou pela review:D**

**Oh! Muitu obrigada pelo elogio, ele me deixou muito feliz!!!!**

**Vc é um amor. Se eu precisar de ajuda, logo recorrerei a vc, pode deixar.**

**Mas eu acho que o site está com problemas, seu e-mail não apareceu, pode escrevê-lo de novu?**

**Obrigada de novo e até a próxima.**

**Kagura-Lari: obrigada pela review, continue seguindo e eu pretendo postar logo. Bjos.**

**Oh, só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer:**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá :)**

**Demorei muito não éh? Gomen ne!!!!!!!!!! Mas é que eu tive 2 semanas de prova e não tinha idéia de como fazer essa capítulo.**

**A fic está ruim? Eu só recebi uma review :( se acham que está ruim eu posso melhorá-la, mas preciso saber o que.**

//Capítulo 2//

Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou, pousando a xícara com café quente sobre a mesa de granito e encostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Abriu os olhos azuis e se sentou direito, respirando fundo. Passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos negros, desfazendo a frouxa trança que os prendia. Olhou para o relógio na parede do refeitório, que marcava ainda ser 7 horas da manhã. Passara a noite trabalhando no hospital, fazendo plantão e agora havia parado para tomar um café.

Já não podia mais se contrariar. Sabia de seus sentimentos por Inuyasha e de nada adiantaria contrariá-los. Faziam quase 3 meses que o conhecia e já estava perdidamente apaixonada, mesmo o achando muito mesquinho e grudado em coisas materiais. O pior seria se continuasse a enganar Sesshoumaru.

O hanyou já havia saído do hospital a muito tempo, mas frequentemente eles se encontravam, as vezes por coincidência –pensava ela– e outras quando acabavam saíndo em grupo.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que a amiga se aproximava com os passos ecoando pelo refeitório, embora ninguém os ouvisse já que quase todos os médicos e enfermeiros estavam ali, conversando animados em seu horário de almoço.

-está tudo bem Kagome?-A cirurgiã se assustou e virou-se rapidamente, encontrando uma preocupada Sango.

-por deus Sango!- Kagome levou a mão ao coração, tentando diminuir seus batimentos, enquanto a outra sentava-se ainda séria.- não me assuste desse jeito!

-Kagome... Ultimamente você tem estado distraída e de vez em quando triste. Está acontecendo algo?

A mão de Kagome remexia insistentemente a colher dentro da xícara com café. Olhou para baixo e decidiu: precisava de alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Sango não era bem a pessoa a quem se podia dizer ser 'experiente' em assuntos como aquele, já que a moça nem mesmo conseguia resolver a própria situação com o namorado pervertido, mas era a única em quem confiava o suficiente para saber que estaria do seu lado e guardaria segredo.

-ai Sango... eu estou com problemas...- disse, e levantou o olhar, desviando-o do café fulmegante. Sango cruzou os braços.

-me diz algo que eu não saiba e não tenha percebido.

-A Sango! Isso é sério!- disse a outra, batendo a mão levemente na mesa.- eu quero a sua ajuda, e não a sua irônia.

-tudo bem! Só estava tentando quebrar o clima!- disse a outra, levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa. Kagome suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, como se tivesse um peso enorme sobre eles.- o que você tem?

-eu estou... apaixonada pelo Inuyasha. Eu não esperava isso, e o pior é que ele é irmão do Sesshoumaru.

Sango ficou imóvel. Parecia ter perdido todos os sentidos, até Kagome empurrar ligeiramente seu braço e dizer:

-Sango?!

-MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO O SESSHOUMARU, COMO É QUE PODE FAZER ISSO?- a moça se levantou e começou a gritar, enquanto Kagome e todas as pessoas no refeitório olhavam-na como se fosse uma doida.

-a Sango, muito obrigada, levantou muito minha auto-estima.-disse Kagome sentindo o estômago pesar ainda mais e encolhendo-se na cadeira- Acha que eu estou feliz com isso?

Sango se acalmou, sem ligar para as pessoas que ainda a olhavam.

-ah... Me desculpe... me desculpe mesmo K-chan... Mas é que... como isso aconteceu? E logo com o Inuyasha, que é...

-eu sei quem ele é droga!- disse Kagome se exaltando e dando um soco na mesa.- merda, acha que não percebi a desgraça que aconteceu?

Sango olhou para os lados e viu novamente todos as encarando e sentiu o sangue ferver. Ficou de pé e gritou:

-QUE É QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? NÃO SE PODE MAIS CONVERSAR NESSE HOSPITAL, SEU BANDO DE URUBUS ENXERIDOS!

Kagome perdeu toda a raiva, olhando Sango daquele jeito. Ela era realmente uma fera como Miroku descrevia. Sango ajeitou os cabelos soltos e o jaleco branco e sentou-se novamente, séria e calma.

-Kagome, você não acha que o Sesshoumaru tem que saber? Não é justo com ele.

-eu sei Sango e já decidi que vou terminar com ele.- encostou-se na cadeira e suspirou- só não sei como fazer isso.

-seja sincera K-chan. Ele vai entender.

-obrigada Sango. Você é mesmo uma ótima amiga.- As duas se abraçaram, enquanto Kagome pensava:

"só espero que ele entenda mesmo e não brigue nem comigo nem com Inuyasha".

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-como eu falo isso para ela, Inuyasha?- a voz exaltada de Sesshoumaru ecoou por toda a sala. Ele rodou na cadeira mais uma vez, enquanto ouvia a voz do irmão, considerada por ele bastante irritante. No entanto, era o único em quem podia confiar para contar aquilo. Não tinha amigos, tirando Miroku, mas aquele pervertido sairia por aí falando aos quatro ventos uma notícia como aquela.

-_isso eu não sei... Mas não pode ficar com ela gostando de outra maninho!_

-não me chame assim seu idiota!- suspirou e fechou os orbes dourados, procurando em sua mente uma situação que o ajudasse e se irritando ao não encontrar nenhuma.- eu não esperava me apaixonar por outra, principalmente uma garota tão infantil e faladeira como a Rin. O pior é que ela é amiga de Kagome!

_-você não vai poder esconder isso dela por muito tempo. Mas fique frio maninho, pelo pouco que conheço Kagome, acho que ela é uma mulher bem calma e acho que vai entendê-lo. Não precisa ficar morrendo de medo, acho que ela não vai bater em você._

-eu já mandei você não me chamar assim seu imbecil imprestável! E eu não estou morrendo de medo! Kagome é maravilhosa e sei que vai entender só não quero que ela fique magoada por eu gostar da amiga dela. Eu vou desligar, já que você não ajudou exatamente em nada!

Sesshoumaru se resumiu a simplesmente apertar o botão com raiva e colocar o telefone no gancho, contendo a vontade de tacá-lo contra a parede, desejando ser a cabeça do irmão. Ele simplesmente não o ajudava em nada quando conversavam, somente a colocar ainda mais peso em seus problemas.

-ele é realmente um imprestável.- comentou raivoso, pegando o telefone enquanto suspirava.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sorriu, enquanto colocava suavemente o telefone sobre o gancho. Olhou a sala ao seu redor e dessa vez –ao contrário das vezes em que olhava o próprio escritório e o achava sufocante– o achou aconchegante.

Há meses que gostava de Kagome e somente não havia cantado a moça por ela ser namorada do seu irmão. No entanto, esse sentimento fora crescendo até virar paixão. Estava até mesmo disposto a se separar de Kikyou para ficar com ela. E agora que Sesshoumaru ia terminar com ela, tinha o caminho quase livre. Só tinha mais alguém de quem si livrar e estava disposto a fazê-lo naquele mesmo momento.

"Kikyou. Sempre me trazendo problemas". Neste mesmo segundo uma leve batida na porta indicou que a mulher estava ali. Ela abriu a porta sem esperar o sinal, gesto que sempre o irritava.

Rodou os olhos dourados quando viu ela vestindo um conjunto de saia e casaco azul marinho, com os cabelos presos em um coque que puxava tanto o seu rosto que a fazia parecer com uma serpente. A maquiagem estava exageradamente pesada.

-quantas vezes já lhe disse que deve esperar que eu diga que pode entrar primeiro Kikyou? Será que mesmo vindo de uma família como a sua nunca vai aprender a ter modos?

-não vim ouvir seus sermões. Somente vim dizer-lhe que vou ao shopping.

-e daí?- Inuyasha se levantou. Sabia o que estava por vir. Kikyou olhou-o como se ele estivesse louco.

-como assim, e daí? Eu preciso de dinheiro!

-Kikyou... Eu te dei uma fortuna no início da semana.

-ora, aquilo foi segunda-feira. Já estamos na quinta.- Inuyasha tampou o rosto com as mãos. Daquele jeito, toda fortuna que formara correndo acabaria antes de perceber. Kikyou gastava rios de dinheiro toda semana.

-chega Kikyou!- ele deu um murro na mesa, assustando a mulher.- eu não vou mais sustentar essas suas compras caríssimas! Pior! Eu não vou mais sustentar você!

-do... Do que está falando Inuzinho querido?- disse ela. Ele não podia estar querendo dizer o que ela entendera.

-é isso mesmo que entendeu, não se faça de tola e não me chame assim! Eu quero o divórcio!

-mas... Mas você não pode! Só conquistou fama graças a mim e o meu nome! A minha família!- a mulher começava a se exaltar.

-não é verdade! Eu já tinha fama quando me casei com você por causa do seu nome! Isso me ajudou um pouco, mas ficar com você vai me deixar pobre em um minuto!

-é por causa de outra? Eu me livro dela! Diga seu filho da mãe!

-não não é por causa de outra!- mentiu Inuyasha.- eu vou ligar para o advogado e...

-eu quero metade do que é seu!

-ah! Se esqueceu que não casamos em comunhão de bens? Acho que foi até esse o motivo de não ter se separado de mim quando me pegou com outra! Acho que você não leu as letras miúdas, que nem eram tão miúdas assim. Agora, pode ir pegando suas coisas e voltando á mansaozinha de seus pais, pois aqui você não fica mais!

Kikyou olhou-o com os olhos cuspindo fogo e virou-se brava, caminhando a passos rudes que ecoavam por toda a casa até o quarto dela, já que dormiam em quartos separados.

Inuyasha sorriu e pegou mais uma vez o telefone, dessa vez para fazer a ligação e discou um número que a quase três anos não o usava, mas ainda o guardava na memória.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ninguém falava nada. Sesshoumaru telefonara para a atual namorada de manhã, marcando um jantar para contar-lhe de seus sentimentos por Rin, mas agora não conseguia falar. Como seria a reação dela? E se ficasse brava.

Kagome pensava nos motivos de Sesshoumaru tê-la chamado para almoçar no restaurante mais caro de Tóquio, e estremecia somente na idéia dele pedi-la em casamento. Odiaria ter que recusar, mas não poderia casar-se com ele, gostando de outro, principalmente o outro sendo o irmão dele.

Sabia que tinha que falar antes dele, para garantir que ele não fisesse nenhum pedido.

-Sesshoumaru eu...

-Kagome eu...- os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Suspiraram.

-Fala você- disseram. Nesse momento sorriram. O clima começara a descontrair. Entre eles tudo sempre acontecera de forma natural, porque não deixar agora?

Kagome tinha que agir como Sango falara: que fosse sincera. Sesshoumaru sempre a entendera e acabaria por entender agora.

Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez decidiu confiar no irmão. Kagome sempre fora muito compreensiva, provavelmente seria agora.

-eu estou apaixonada por outro.

-eu estou apaixonado por outra.- disseram juntos novamente. Sorriram. Tudo acabava bem. Os dois se abraçaram.

-E quem é a escolhida?- Kagome sorriu ainda mais, enquanto tomava um gole do vinho.

-é a Rin.- disse Sesshoumaru e Kagome engasgou. Ele a ajudou e disse:- você está bem?

-me... Desculpe. –tossiu mais uma vez.- mas eu não esperava que você fosse ficar logo com ela.

-eu também não.- disse Sesshoumaru, soltando um singelo sorriso. A segundos atrás, sorrira de alívio, o único tipo de sorriso que soltava geralmente. Kagome olhou fixamente aquele sorriso, era um sorriso de alegria e sorriu também.

-você gosta muito dela não é?- ele olhou-a intrigado e Kagome simplesmente disse:- é a coisa mais simples de se ver em você. Raramente sorri, quando o sorriso não é de alívio como agora a pouco. O mais engraçado é que são tão diferentes, mas bem que dizem que os opostos se atraem...

-e eu? Posso saber quem é o felizardo?- disse Sesshoumaru e o sorriso de Kagome se desfez aos poucos. Ela suspirou.

-acho melhor não contar.

-Kagome, eu não vou ficar chateado.

-bem... é o seu irmão.- ao contrário de Kagome, Sesshoumaru não se surpreendeu.

-e como pretende conquistá-lo?- Kagome olhou-o escandalizada.

-eu... Eu não pretendo conquistá-lo Sesshoumaru, por favor. Ele é casado...

-com a mesquinha da Kikyou.- disse Sesshoumaru tomando um gole de vinho.- ele deve estar prestes a terminar com ela. Eu não a aguento por mais de cinco minutos no mesmo lugar, foi um milagre ele ter conseguido ficar casado com ela por quase três anos sem se suicidar.

-mesmo assim não é certo. Imagine! Ele nem se separou dela e eu já estaria a espreita, só esperando que isso acontecesse. Mas mudando de assunto, como foi que se apaixonou por Rin?

-eu mesmo não sei.

-é incrível. Vocês dois são opostos!

-igual a você e o Inuyasha.

-como assim? Eu não conheço esse lado 'oposto' do seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a seriamente e disse com a voz um pouco mais severa:

-tenha cuidado com o Inuyasha, Kagome. Ele é quase tão mesquinho quanto Kikyou. Ganancioso que só vendo. Pode te machucar antes mesmo de você estar com ele.

Kagome prendeu seu olhar no de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha não parecia ser do jeito que o youkai falava. Era tão engraçado e risonho que era difícil imaginá-lo fazendo tudo por dinheiro. Ou quase tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A ferrari vermelha passava a mil por hora nas ruas dos melhores bairros de Tóquio. Somente parou á frente dos portões daquela enorme mansão. Kikyou saiu do carro. A câmera de segurança virou em sua direção, e o portão foi aberto.

A morena caminhou por entre o jardim a passos firmes, visando a porta de entrada. Passou por entre os pitbulls e os sesguranças e dessa vez, as portas foram abertas por um mordomo. O youkai moreno presente naquela sala tinha uma expressão de quem pergunta: "porque não avisou que vinha?" mas Kikyou não parecia 'feliz' como Kouga sempre a via.

-porque você não disse que viria?- disse ele, abraçando-a pela cintura, mas ela o empurrou, olhando-o séria.

-Inuyasha pediu o divórcio.- Kouga olhou-a escandalizado e logo depois enfurecido.

-e você vai dar?- Kikyou olhou para o youkai raivosa.

-ao contrário de mim, ele tem provas de que eu já o traí várias vezes, e pode até me levar a justiça se eu não der o divórcio.

-e o que vai fazer? Sabe que pode ficar aqui por um tempo, mas tem que reatar com seu maridinho ou voltar a casa da sua mãe.

-ficou maluco? Eu não volto para a casa dos meus pais nunca!- o olhar de Kikyou tornou-se ainda mais frio e fixou o nada. Sorriu maléfica e sua voz saiu mais perigosa do que nunca ao dizer:- Inuyasha ainda vai implorar para mim voltar para ele.

-e se o problema for uma garota. Ele pode finalmente ter gostado de alguém.- Kikyou voltou o olhar para ele, tão gélido que o fez dar alguns passos para trás.

-se for isso eu me livro dela. Ou no mínimo faço ela ver que o Inu querido é um ganancioso que só pensa nisso.

-é por isso que eu gosto de você Kikyou.- Kouga se aproximou dela e começou a beijá-la com luxúria.

-é... eu sei.- disse a morena, quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e logo após dar um gemido.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oi minna!**

**Eu sei, o capítulo tá muito pequeno, mas o que eu podia colocar mais? Minha mente sabe o início, o meio quase final e o final, mas o que ve depois do início é o que tá faltando!!!!!!!! Já sei de todas as armações que serão feitas, todos os fins de relação (ops... Falei demais) mas não sei como continuar agora.**

**Respondendo a única review snif (fungando e segurando o choro):**

**Dani Higurashi: Domo arigatou pela review XD, me deixou muito feliz.**

**AH, que bom que está gostando, espero que realmente te agrade. Bem, eu sei... demorei muito a atualizar e peço mil desculpas, mas é que tenho estado ocupada (sempre a mesma desculpa, todas a usam, mas fazer o que? XD)**

**Bjos e continue acompanhando, eu demoro a postar mas eu posto!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá minna:)**

**Como vão?**

**AEEEEE, finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo! Bem, me desculpem a demora, mas nas férias eu viajei e não tive como postar, sem contar que eu não tinha nem começado o capítulo, além disso, me preocupei a atualizar as outras fics minhas, já que essa tinha sido a última a ser atualizada.**

**Domo arigatou a todas as leitoras que mandaram reviews, eu fiquei muito feliz!**

**Esse capítulo vai para a **_**Baby-Moon,**_** você é um anjo XD**

//Capítulo 3//

-AH! Estou atrasada!- gritou Kagome olhando o relógio. Escovou os dentes apressada; ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de calçar o tênis.

-Kagome, anda logo!- ouviu a voz de Sango vinda da sala e se apressou ainda mais.- você não quer que cheguemos atrasadas à corrida não é?

-é obvio que eu não quero isso, Sango!- disse Kagome, vindo do quarto com a escova de dente na boca enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

-então vamos!- Kagome terminou de se arrumar apressada e correu para acompanhar Sango.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-...E não se esqueça do Kouga! O Naraku pode até ter morrido, mas o Kouga é quase tão louco quanto ele e capaz de fazer as mesmas loucuras que ele. Você é o melhor corredor, mas podem existir nova... Inuyasha está me ouvindo?

Inuyasha levou um susto ao ouvir a voz alterada de Myouga e sentou-se direito. Estava olhando displicentemente para a sua McLaren(1) **(N/A: naum sei se é assim que se escreve)**, sem prestar atenção no que o Presidente da equipe dizia. Este afrouxou um pouco a gravata e passou as mãos nos poucos cabelos brancos que ainda lhe restavam. Inuyasha podia ser seu melhor piloto, mas também era o mais desleixado e indisciplinado com quem já lidara.

-fique calmo, Myouga – a pronúncia de seu primeiro nome fez com que ele se irritasse ainda mais. Apenas Inuyasha chamava-o assim sem temer sua reação. – eu sei me cuidar, Kouga não é capaz de me vencer, relaxe.

-como espera que eu relaxe, sendo que na sua última corrida quase morreu? Não se esqueça que Naraku era o principal piloto da Ferrari e Kouga era seu parceiro, embora agora tenha tornado-se o número um. Eles conviviam juntos, são capazes das mesmas barbaridades para lhe vencer.

-não se desespe... Eu já volto! – Inuyasha saiu antes que Myouga pudesse protestar e foi em direção a morena que havia acabado de passar.

-Kagome!- ele gritou e ela parou de correr. Quando ela o viu, sorriu abertamente. Sango olhou-o também e sorriu ao ver a reação da amiga, e apenas foi em direção a arquibancada. Ele passou a caminhar até ela e parou quando estava na sua frente.

-Oi Inuyasha. Eu...- mas ela foi interrompida quando ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Kagome tentou empurra-lo, usando seu bom senso afinal, ele ainda estava casado certo? Mesmo que o divórcio já tivesse quase pronto. No entanto, seus sentimentos a dominaram. Entregou-se ao beijo, circulando seu pescoço. Não conseguia pensar. Kikyou, que os olhava de longe, a uma distância suficiente para que Inuyasha não sentisse seu cheiro, sentiu um ódio dominar-lhe o corpo. Primeiramente, Kagome conseguira fisgar Sesshoumaru, ato que ela não conseguira fazer, agora ela roubara-lhe o marido e isso não poderia perdoar.

-Kagome, eu estou apaixonado por você...- a moça respirou fundo enquanto Inuyasha dizia, logo após se soltarem.- você quer namorar comigo?

"O que? Eu mal consigo pensar direito!" A mente dela estava uma bagunça. No entanto, quando seu olhar fixou-se no de Inuyasha, teve certeza. Aquele mar dourado trouxe tanta confiança que não podia tomar outra decisão.

-Sim!- disse e Inuyasha sorriu. Abraçou-a e beijou-a novamente. Naquele instante, Inuyasha realmente não pensava em mais nada: nem em dinheiro, nem na corrida, somente na felicidade que estava sentindo.

-INUYASHA VENHA AQUI!- ele soltou Kagome ao ouvir a voz desesperadamente irritada de Myouga. Sorriu para Kagome, que se mostrava preocupada.

-eu tenho que ir.- deu um selinho nela e voltou para onde estava o irritado presidente da McLaren.

Ela suspirou e dirigiu-se feliz para a arquibancada, mas foi interceptada por alguém.

-Kikyou?

-olá Kagome.- Kagome nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse ser tão falsa.

-olhe Kikyou eu...

-não se preocupe Kagome, não vim aqui dizer para se afastar de Inuyasha, só vim lhe alertar: Inuyasha não é como você pensa.

-do que está falando?

-pode observar nessa corrida: ele sempre faz de tudo para vencer, para ele, o que mais importa é o dinheiro. Sabe, ele chegou a me dizer que ficou feliz com o acidente: disse que além de dar mais publicidade a ele, pondo-o como uma vítima, tirou-lhe seu principal rival.

-e porque eu deveria acreditar em você?

-não precisa acreditar nas minhas palavras: veja você mesma. Observe: provavelmente, ele vai tentar tirar alguém da pista ou mandar o parceiro de equipe atrapalhar os outros corredores para que fique em primeiro, isso se ele não mandar o parceiro dele deixa-lo passar. É só observar que você vai ver.

Kikyou a soltou e Kagome sentou-se na arquibancada ao lado de Sango, ainda desconfiada. No entanto, Sesshoumaru também lhe avisara que Inuyasha não era o que parecia.

-Eu vi tudo K-chan, você e o Inu... (PLAFT** (N/A: sei, isso ficou muito tosco, mas não sei o que escrever)**) SEU TARADO, HENTAI, PERVERTIDO, FILHO DA...

-SANGO!- disse Kagome, saindo de seus pensamentos para impedir a amiga de falar um palavrão.- controle-se!

-desculpa.- disse a ginecologista com vergonha, vendo todos ao seu redor olhando-a como se fosse maluca. Quando seu olhar voltou-se para Miroku, no entanto, transformou-se em um olhar raivoso.- e você não se aproxime de mim. Mas Kagome, você e o Inuyasha estão namorando?

-ele acabou de me pedir em namoro.

-isso é verdade?- Kagome olhou para o lado ao ouvir a voz fria de Sesshoumaru. Ele possuía um mínimo sorriso no rosto, que apenas Kagome pode ver e o estranhou. Era óbvio que ele não estava feliz por ela e Inuyasha, devia ser por outra coisa...

-K-CHAN, ESTÁ COM O INUYASHA?- Kagome sorriu e entendeu tudo. Rin estava escondida atrás de Sesshoumaru e como sempre, manifestou-se de forma espalhafatosa.

-Rin, será que não pode ser discreta?- disse o youkai.

-tudo bem, Sesshy.

-Sesshy?- repetiram Kagome, Sango e Miroku, e logo depois caíram na gargalhada. No entanto, quando encontraram novamente o olhar de Sesshoumaru calaram-se instantaneamente.

-já disse para não me chamar assim.- disse ele a Rin, que respondeu, ainda alegre:

-oh! Me desculpe, eu me esqueci que você não gosta.

-espera um pouco, para ela lhe chamar assim...- Kagome segurou o riso - vocês só podem estar...

-isso mesmo.- disse Rin, com os olhos brilhando.

-será que podiam ficar quietos, a corrida já vai começar!- disse um homem sentado atrás deles que estava irritado – como a maioria das pessoas em volta – com o grupo barulhento.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Durante toda a corrida Kagome ficou chocada. Ultrapassagens perigosas, toque em outros carros e muitas outras coisas eram as atitudes de Inuyasha. Kikyou realmente estava certa: Inuyasha só pensava em ganhar. Nunca imaginara que ele fosse dessa maneira.

No entanto, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele agisse da mesma forma em sua vida pessoal. Se fosse apenas no trabalho, Kagome até poderia perdoar, mas se agisse assim no dia-a-dia...

No entanto, foi tirada de seus pensamentos, quando Sango deu um gritinho histérico ao seu lado. Olhou dela para a pista e o que viu foi horrível: vários carros haviam derrapado na pista. Parecia que havia um carro que tinha derramado óleo na pista e como a maioria dos carros estava próxima e foram batendo um atrás do outro.

Kagome procurou por todo o circuito pelo carro de Inuyasha e suspirou de alívio ao encontra-lo a vários metros do acidente. Ele estava em primeiro lugar e pelo que ouvira Sesshoumaru dizendo ao seu lado, o carro que havia derramado o óleo era o terceiro. Inuyasha parou o carro e desceu para observar o que havia acontecido **(N/A: é óbvio que eu não ia colocar o inu tão interesseiro a ponto de continuar correndo apenas p/ ganhar a corrida não é?)**. Kouga, porém, que estava em segundo, continuou correndo, mas quando faltavam alguns metros para passar o Inu, o _Saift Car_(2) entrou na pista e quase todos puderam sentir o ódio que ele estava sentindo.

Inuyasha foi obrigado a entrar no carro novamente, mas minutos depois a corrida foi cancelada. Todos estavam aflitos e ninguém saiu do Autódromo até que dessem notícias sobre os corredores. Infelizmente, as notícias não eram das melhores: todos os corredores envolvidos estavam em um estado gravíssimo. Kagome se levantou e disparou a correr, até que Sango segurou-lhe o braço:

-aonde vai? Não pode ver o Inuyasha agora!

-eu sei Sango, estou indo para o Hospital, é o melhor Hospital de Tóquio e provavelmente mandarão pilotos para lá.

Soltou-se dela e correu. Havia uma ambulância a poucos metros dali e se aproximou.

-não pode passar srta. - disse um segurança, impedindo sua passagem.

-eu sou cirurgião.

Ele a deixou passar e o médico ali disse:

-como chegou até aqui mocinha? Não pode...

-eu sou cirurgião do Shinkon no Tama. Qual é o caso?

Ela entrou na ambulância junto com a maca e o outro médico, enquanto ele explicava-lhe a situação.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-então Kagome, o caso deles é grave?- ouviu a voz de Sango. Havia acabado de entrar no apartamento da amiga, que havia ligado para ela e pedido para que fosse para o seu apartamento e estava morrendo de enxaqueca. Passara a noite fazendo cirurgias nos pilotos e teria continuado, se outro cirurgião não tivesse chegado para substituí-la. Mal saíra da sala de cirurgia e fora bombardeada com perguntas de parentes. Do lado de fora do prédio, jornalistas e repórteres perguntavam sobre a situação dos pacientes. No entanto, haviam mandado que não dissesse nada.

-Kagome?- ouviu a voz de Miroku e sua cabeça latejou. Todos estavam ali, menos Inuyasha.

-onde está o Inuyasha?

-o Presidente da McLaren mandou que ele ficasse lá para uma reunião.- disse Sesshoumaru.

-o que está havendo?- disse Rin. Era a primeira vez desde que a conhecera Rin que não a via rindo ou falando demais.

-a maioria deles está em coma, os que não estão, encontram-se entre a vida e a morte.- foi direto ao ponto. Não suportaria conversar por muito tempo Sango, vendo que estava mal, apressou-se. Sabia que ela estava com enxaqueca, a conhecia desde o fundamental e conhecia suas reações. Ela e Kagome foram para a cozinha.

-então eles devem estar discutindo se seguirão com o campeonato. É, pelo menos o GP(3) de Tóquio já era - disse Miroku.

-como assim?- questionou Rin – não podem continuar com o campeonato, não sobraram mais do que cinco ou seis pilotos.

-na Fórmula 1 as coisas não acontecem dessa forma Rin.- disse-lhe o namorado - é capaz de que mesmo tendo apenas cinco pilotos, eles continuem o campeonato.

-eu acho difícil.- disse Miroku.- se houvesse pelo menos um piloto para cada equipe, até seria provável, mas existem equipes sem pilotos. Elas podem entrar na justiça se continuarem o campeonato, sem contar que é a primeira corrida: matematicamente falando, todos tinham chance de ganhar.

-concordo.- disseram todos.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-Kagome, você está bem?

-já estou melhor Sango, a minha enxaqueca está passando.- sorriu para a amiga.

-sabe que não é disso que estou falando. Tem alguma outra coisa lhe preocupando.

-não é nada, Sango.

-tem certeza?

-tenho.- disse e sorriu mais uma vez, mas esse se desfez quando sentiu mais uma pontada na cabeça.-será que eu posso dormir aqui Sango-chan? Eu acho que não agüento chegar em casa.

-é claro que pode.- disse Sango.- já sabe onde é o quarto de hóspedes.

Kagome se despediu de todos e foi dormir, pois poucas horas depois ela sabia que seria novamente chamada ao Hospital. No entanto, mal havia deitado, lembrou-se das palavras de Kikyou.

_Inuyasha não é como você pensa... O que mais importa é o dinheiro..._

"Será que ela estava mesmo falando a verdade? Eu já vi que na pista ele é realmente como ela diz, mas não posso confiar nela. Pelo que ele e Sesshoumaru me dizem, Kikyou é uma víbora...".

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-mas isso é um absurdo! Vocês não podem continuar com o campeonato.

Disse um dos Presidentes das muitas equipes.

-é mesmo! Quase todas as equipes estão sem pilotos! É uma injustiça!

Inuyasha e seu presidente mantinham-se calados. Em nada melhoraria ou pioraria se o campeonato fosse cancelado ou adiado, ou se continuasse. Apenas dois corredores eram capazes de tirar o título de Inuyasha, um deles havia morrido e o outro estava sentado a algumas cadeiras distante dali, observando Inuyasha com todo o ódio que podia sentir.

E um momento para o outro, Inuyasha ficou de pé e disse:

-nós concordamos. O campeonato deve ser adiado.

Myouga olhou-o surpreso. Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar dizendo: 'confie em mim'. Embora ainda estivesse desconfiado, Myouga concordou. Pronto! Tudo estava decidido: o campeonato seria adiado até segunda ordem, o que deixou a Ferrari com muito ódio.

Já fora da sala, Myouga pergunta:

-agora que estamos sozinhos, explique isso!

-pense: a Ferrari já estava com apenas um piloto, será muito vantajoso a ela que todas as equipes que estão disputando também tenham: isso faz com que Kouga tenha mais chances: principalmente já que o Houjou não pode correr e me ajudar a ganhar.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kikyou respirou fundo e sorriu. Kouga, que tomava seu café ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para frente perdido em pensamentos olhou-a e sorriu. Ela ainda estava vestida com uma camisola de seda branca, curta até pouco abaixo do ventre. Era tão curta que podia ver quase toda sua calcinha fio-dental da mesma cor que a camisola. Ela sorria maliciosamente. Ela sentou-se em seu colo, provocante. Ele, mesmo estando embriagado pelo cheiro do perfume que ela usava e pelas belas curvas de seu corpo, não se deixou enganar. Ela disse:

-preciso de um favor seu.

-não.

-por favor,...- disse ela, aproximando o rosto dele de seus seios. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, mas disse:

-não.

-mas você nem sabe o que vou pedir!- saiu do colo dele, já com raiva.

-tudo bem o que você quer?

-quero que vá ver a namorada do Inuyasha e que dê em cima dela.

-não. Não me meta nisso Kikyou, é problema seu.

-mas eu acho que quando ouvir o nome dela você vai aceitar.

-e quem é?- disse ele irônico – alguma atriz?

-não.

-então quem é?

-Kagome Higurashi.

Kouga olhou-a surpreso e depois com fúria. Inuyasha mais uma vez tirara-lhe algo importante: vários campeonatos e agora Kagome.

-tudo bem Kikyou, eu aceito. Agora se sente e tome seu café.

-obrigada Kouga!- ela pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou com luxúria.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome estava saindo do Hospital, a enxaqueca com mais força do que nunca havia sentido. Pelo menos os jornalistas e repórteres haviam desistido de ficar ali, à espera de informações.

-Kagome.- ela levantou o rosto e pode ver Kouga se aproximando, sorrindo.

-ah não, Kouga.

-o que foi, parece que não está feliz em me ver?

-me desculpe Kouga, mas eu estou com a pior enxaqueca da minha vida, não estou com tempo para as suas besteiras, por isso, pode me deixar passar?

-Kagome, você sabe muito bem que eu gosto muito de você, isso não é besteira.

-por favor, Kouga, eu não quero ser grosseira com você!

-Kagome, você é livre, eu também sou...

-eu estou namorando Kouga.

-ora Kagome, Inuyasha é casado.

-como sabe que é com ele?- disse, olhando-o finalmente.

-está em todos os jornais Kagome.

-o que?- Kagome procurou com os olhos uma banca de jornal e quando encontrou, correu até ela, sentindo a cabeça quase estourar.

-um jornal, por favor.- pediu, enquanto Kouga sorria maldosamente.

Kagome suspirou infeliz ao ler a nota. É claro que a manchete era o acidente, mas havia uma nota, que nem era tão pequena assim no fim da página:

QUEM SERÁ A NOVA NAMORADA DE INUYASHA?

Estava escrito para abrir na página 10 e folheou o jornal rapidamente até a página indicada:

Inuyasha Taisho, o melhor piloto de fórmula 1 do momento não perde tempo: mal deu entrada no divórcio, foi visto na corrida de abertura do campeonato beijando uma bela mulher, identificada como Kagome Higurashi, uma ótima cirurgião do Hospital Shinkon no Tama e que por coincidência ou não foi a cirurgião que o atendeu no seu acidente da temporada passada. Mas o pior de tudo foi que descobrimos que ela era a namorada do político Sesshoumaru Taisho, que é irmão de Inuyasha. Será que ela está tentando dar o golpe na família ou é tudo apenas uma coincidência. Por fim, encontramos a ex-esposa de Inuyasha e ela nos informou que é tudo uma mera coincidência...

Kagome parou de ler aí. Kouga falava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia ouvir. Sango saiu do Hospital naquele momento e bufou ao ver Kouga enchendo Kagome. Caminhou até ela e disse:

-saia daqui Kouga, pare de irritá-la, não vê que ela não está bem?

-mas...

-saia agora!- Kouga sorriu e saiu dali. Conseguira o que queria. Kagome estava em dúvida se kikyou era mesmo má e essa ainda havia conseguido fazer Kagome duvidar de Inuyasha. Com apenas um empurrãozinho Kagome se separaria dele.

-Kagome, está tudo bem?- foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu ouvir. Sango repetiu a mesma frase várias vezes, mas não podia ouvir.

Eram tantas perguntas em sua cabeça. Como assim, Kikyou a ajudara? Porque? Será que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam enganados a respeito dela? Mas eles a conheciam há muito tempo, não podiam estar enganados. No entanto, se Kikyou fosse realmente a víbora que falavam, porque a estavam ajudando? Sua cabeça começou a rodar, a vista se embaçou, sua enxaqueca ficou muito mais forte. Suas pernas fraquejaram e com essa pergunta na cabeça, desmaiou.

"Posso confiar em você, Inuyasha?".

E aí minna, o que acharam? 

**O capítulo não está grande, mas eu gostei dele.**

**Bem, como nesse capítulo eu usei alguns termos da Fórmula 1 e como sei que muitas pessoas não gostam dela, eu vou esclarecer:**

(1) **sei que esperavam que o Inu fosse da Ferrari, mas eu odeio essa equipe, por isso o coloquei na McLaren.**

(2)** o **_**Saift Car**_** p/ quem não sabe é um carro que entra na pista quando acontece alguma coisa: batidas, acidentes, pista molhada, ele impede que os carros possam ultrapassar os outros, os que fazem isso são punidos, obrigados a passarem pelo Box, onde existe uma velocidade máxima se não me engano de 80 km por hora, perdendo várias posições.**

(3)** GP significa Grande Prêmio, é o nome dado a todas as corridas, por exemplo, existe o GP de Mônaco, de Interlagos aqui no Brasil, etc.**

**Bem, é isso aí, vamos à resposta das reviews:**

_**Uchiha Danii-chan**_**: domo arigatou pelas review****s,****realmente não precisava me mandar duas. Vou responde-las juntas td bem? Não se preocupe, vc pelo menos continuou acompanhando. Gomen ne se vc prefere KagSesshy, mas eu já tinha planejado por KagInu, e apenas coloquei a Rin p/ não deixar o Sesshy sozinho, já que minha idéia inicial era deixa-lo assim. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e concordo com vc, a Kikyou ainda morre de inveja! E nesse capítulo então, foi me dando ódio enquanto escrevia. **

**Eu tbm amo o Sesshy e é por isso que fiz uma forcinha para não deixa-lo sozinho. Eu num podia deixar ele terminar com a K-chan brigando não é? E quanto à Kikyou, se ela morrer, a fic acaba! Eu não gosto dela, mas tenho que deixa-la.**

**Eu pretendo não demorar tanto, continue acompanhando. Bjos.**

_**Mitsuki Kagome**_**: olá;) domo arigatou pela review. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Gomen ne pela minha demora. Sim, a Kikyou e o Kouga são os verdadeiros vilões nessa história. Continue acompanhando viu, eu pretendo não demorar tanto da próxima vez, bjos. **

_**Baby-Moon**_**: olá :), como sempre, domo arigatou pela review. Sabe, todos os conselhos que me deu me ajudaram muito. Prometo a vc que naum ficarei mais triste se receber poucas reviews viu? Domo arigatou pelo elogio, vc é tão simpática. Espero que neste capítulo eu tenha melhorado na minha escrita. **

**Eu gosto muito de ler, garanto isso a vc, e prometo ler mais, pode ter sido apenas uma sugestão, mas eu sei que é p/ me ajudar. Como já disse, prometo não ligar mais p/ a quantidade de review. Também tentarei levar todos os comentários para o lado construtivo.**

**Não precisa se desculpar, vc apenas me ajudou a rever minhas idéias. Muito obrigada pelas sugestões e comentários, vc me ajudou muito.**

**Até a próxima, Bjos.**

_**Marismylle**_**: olá, domo arigatou pelas reviews e pelo elogio a fic. Bem, acho que infelizmente ainda está longe a hora em que Kikyou se dará mal, isso se ela se der mal (brincareirinha). Claro que a K-chan vai ser amiga do Sesshy, eu mesma não suportaria vê-la brigada com ele. Que bom que vc gostou, continue acompanhando. Bjos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Domo minna :)**

**Vcs se lembram de mim? Acho que não... (rindo, sem graça).**

**Ta certo que eu demorei, mas é porque eu não tinha idéia de como colocar a idéia no papel. Quero dizer também que eu fiz acontecer aquele acidente absurdo (aquilo nunca aconteceria de verdade) apenas para que Inuyasha e Kouga mantenham-se no Japão, pois a fic não poderia acontecer com eles viajando pelo mundo.**

**Fiquei triste, já que a quantidade de reviews caiu pela metade, mas acho que as pessoas que mandaram reviews vão continuar acompanhando, então td bem.**

**Mas... Ainda assim, eu gostaria de mais reviews, vcs sabem como desanima escrever sabendo que poucos estão acompanhando e gostando, não sabem? (claro que sabem, vcs tbm são autoras)**

**Gente, quero dizer que tudo o que aconteceu na fórmula um nas últimas semanas não interfere em nada na fic. Eu ainda continuo gostando mais da McLaren do que da Ferrari (que na verdade eu odeio), e ainda torço para o Felipe Massa perder (sem contar que fiquei super feliz quando ele perdeu as chances de ganhar) os motivos quais não pretendo contar aqui.**

**Novamente, gomen pelo atraso.**

//Capítulo 4//

-acho que ela está acordando...

A voz de Sango soou em sua cabeça como sinos de uma igreja. Ainda estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas a enxaqueca havia passado. Olhou ao redor. Estava em um quarto do Shinkon e ainda estava com sua roupa de trabalho.

-ai!- disse, quando uma enfermeira sentada na beira da cama colocou um tubo em seu braço por onde passou a percorrer soro.

-Kagome, você está bem?- Kagome olhou para Sango, que mantinha uma expressão preocupada na face. Além dela, ali também estava Miroku.

-Sim, mas o que aconteceu?- ela levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo uma leve tontura.

-você desmaiou. Mas também, tem trabalhado demais desde o acidente. Tem certeza de que está bem?

-tenho. Eu vou para casa agora.- ia ficar de pé, mas a enfermeira a segurou pelos ombros.

-Você ainda não pode sair. Talvez daqui a algumas horas, mas por enquanto não.

Kagome olhou-a indignada e cruzou os braços, como uma criança. Mas logo sua expressão suavizou, e perguntou:

-e o Inuyasha? Onde ele está?

-ele disse que não podia vir. Tinha algumas coisas a tratar sobre o campeonato...- disse Sesshoumaru, que acabara de entrar no quarto acompanhado de Rin, que parecia ainda mais preocupada que Sango.

-K-chan, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Tem certeza que foi só uma tontura? O que aconteceu? Você está mesmo bem?...- Rin falava muito até mesmo quando o assunto era sério.

-Sim, Rin-chan estou bem, Não, eu não estou sentindo nada, Sim, foi só um mal-estar, Eu desmaiei, foi só isso, Sim, eu estou mesmo bem, não se preocupe Rin-chan.

-Mas K-chan, eu...

-Ela está bem, Rin. Chega de perguntas.- Sesshoumaru segurou seus ombros e fez com que Rin se calasse, deixando a todos surpresos.

-Rin-chan, você realmente parou de falar...- Sango disse, ainda surpresa.- está com febre? Doente talvez?

Sango levou a mão a testa de Rin, que deu um tapa nesta, ficando emburrada.

-não seja chata, Sango-chan.

Todos riram um pouco. No entanto, Kagome voltou a ficar séria. Respirou fundo. Enquanto todos saíam do quarto, restando apenas Sango, Kagome pensava.

-Não fique assim, K-chan.- Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para Sango sem entender.

-ora, está na cara que você está triste pelo Inuyasha não vir te ver.

-bem, já haviam me dito que ele se preocupa muito com o trabalho, mas eu não achei que ele fosse assim. Fiquei meio chateada.

-porque você não vai até a casa dele? Dê-lhe uma chance de se explicar...

-você está certa. Quando eu sair daqui, eu vou falar com ele.

A enfermeira que escutava a conversa com atenção saiu do quarto de hospital e afastou-se um pouco, para depois pegar o celular e discar um número e depois deixar chamar.

-_alô?_

A voz do outro lado da linha soou impaciente.

-Kikyou-sama, aqui é Ayame, a enfermeira do hospital.

-_porque ligou?_

-tenho novidades.

_-que tipo de novidades?_

-Kagome disse que quando sair daqui, irá visitar Taisho-sama. Isso será daqui a algumas horas, no máximo duas.

-_sério? É uma ótima notícia. Bom, eu tenho que me apressar. Prometo que lhe pagarei bem, Ayame._

-estou contando com isso, Kikyou-sama.

E desligou.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-está na hora de eu agir, Kouga.- disse Kikyou correndo e pegando a bolsa.

-não pode falhar, Kikyou .- "Kagome é minha e não será o idiota do Inuyasha que vai me tirar ela". Kikyou apenas sorriu maligna e sedutora e se aproximou dele.

-eu nunca falho, querido.- ele a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou com luxúria. Sua mão subiu para seu seio, mas Kikyou se afastou.

-tenho que ir, ela logo terá alta e tenho que estar com tudo pronto.

-Kikyou, leve isto.- ele entregou-lhe um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente.- não tem cheiro ou sabor. Ele não vai perceber.

-o que é?

-é um estimulante sexual.

-desculpe-me Kouga, mas Inuyasha transa muito bem.

-não é isso que está pensando. Ele vai trazer a ele uma vontade incontrolável de sexo, que nem mesmo vai olhar com quem está fazendo, apenas irá fazer. E o melhor: ele não poderá dizer que a culpa foi sua, não imaginará que você podia fazer isso com ele.

Ela sorriu e concordou.

Kikyou saiu e entrou no carro. Enquanto ela estava parada em um sinal, retocou a escura maquiagem e ajeitou a saia azul escura, curtíssima por sinal, embora ainda fosse elegante. Observou também a blusa da mesma cor, que assim como a saia, era elegante, embora tivesse um decote exageradamente grande em V, deixando a mostra grande parte de seus seios. Remexeu os cabelos, para deixa-los mais soltos.

Logo, depois de correr muito, chegou ao lugar tão desejado. Desceu do carro e caminhou até a guarita do porteiro, e disse:

-avise ao seu patrão que eu vim tratar do divórcio.

O porteiro, ainda tonto com o perfume da mulher e com os olhos fixos nos fartos seios da mulher, apenas disse:

-não precisa avisar, Kikyou-sama, pode entrar.

-obrigada.- disse seca e entrou, o homem ainda olhando para suas curvas.

Ela caminhou rapidamente pelo jardim e entrou na casa sem cerimônias. Uma empregada que passava perguntou:

-Kikyou-sama? O que faz aqui?

-onde está Inuyasha, Hamma?

A mulher indicou a porta do escritório e Kikyou caminhou até lá. Bateu levemente na porta.

-pode entrar.- ouviu-o dizer. Sorriu. Abriu a porta lentamente.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos e disse ferozmente:

-o que faz aqui?

-Calma Inu. Só vim conversar sobre o divórcio.

-o que quer falar?

Kikyou caminhou até o bar que ele tinha ali e abriu uma garrafa de conhaque, pegando dois copos.

-não vai ao menos me oferecer uma bebida? Pode deixar, eu me sirvo.

Kikyou despejou o conteúdo do frasco dentro do copo, de forma que Inuyasha não visse e colocou o conhaque por cima. Entregou a ele, que bebeu, ainda desconfiado.

-o que você quer?- disse Kikyou, fingindo falar do divórcio. Inuyasha ia responder, até que sentiu como se seus hormônios estivessem descontrolados. Seus olhos fixaram-se no corpo da mulher a sua frente, mas olhou principalmente para os seios e disse:

-você!

Ele disse de forma maliciosa. Voltou a olhar para o corpo dela e não conseguiu mais se controlar. Tentou, não querendo trair Kagome, mas logo não conseguiu mais se segurar e beijou Kikyou com lúxuria, empurrando-a contra a parede. Rasgou a blusa dela e começou a sugar seu seio direito, enquanto apertava o outro, arrancando gemidos da mulher.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome revirou os olhos, enquanto o medico terminava de examina-la.

-agora posso ir, doutor?

-acho que sim, Higurashi. Você já está bem. Só evite sentimentos fortes. Além de você ainda estar com uma leve dor de cabeça e uma fraqueza, as emoções muito fortes podem fazer com que desmaie novamente e poderá estar sem uma amiga do lado.

-ok.

Kagome ficou de pé e foi até o banheiro. Tinha que confiar em Inuyasha, não? Mas também não poderia estar feia para ele.

Ela retirou o jaleco de trabalho e analisou-se: usava uma blusa de botões branca um pouco justa, mas bastante discreta, com dois botões abertos, fazendo um pequeno decote, mas que já chamava a atenção. Suspirou. Não era daquelas que fazia de tudo para aparecer, embora mesmo assim os homens sempre reparassem em suas belas curvas. Usava também uma calça jeans bem justa, torneando suas belas coxas e nádegas.

Soltou os cabelos e retocou a maquiagem.

Pronto. Foi até o estacionamento e entrou em seu carro.

Dirigiu calmamente até a mansão do namorado. Suspirou, ao ouvir o som de um trovão, enquanto a fina garoa que mantinha-se transformou-se em uma tempestade. Desceu do carro e o porteiro disse:

-você é a nova namorada de Taisho-sama, não?

-sim, posso vê-lo?

-claro.- disse o porteiro, esquecendo-se completamente se Kikyou, enquanto olhava para o corpo da mulher a sua frente. Ela era mil vezes mais bela que a ex-esposa do seu patrão. Quando Kagome se afastou, o porteiro disse:

-ele é um homem de sorte, só pega mulheres gostosas.

Kagome já estava entrando na casa, onde encontrou-se com uma empregada e perguntou:

-por favor, onde seu patrão se encontra?

A empregada sorriu. Nunca Inuyasha havia namorado alguém tão simpática e educada antes e por fim, também se esqueceu da ex-esposa.

-no escritório.

-obrigada.- disse Kagome, sorrindo, dirigindo-se para o local indicado. Abriu a porta sem bater, e sorria, de olhos fechados.

-Kagome!- ela ouviu a voz desesperada de Inuyasha e abriu os olhos, perdendo o sorriso. Seu olhar encheu-se de lágrimas na mesma hora, enquanto sua visão ficava embaçada, não mais conseguindo distinguir nada, mas ainda assim, a imagem de Inuyasha deitado sobre Kikyou na mesa de seu escritório, com a camisa aberta e a calça aberta o suficiente para penetrar a outra manteve-se gravada em sua mente.

Kagome virou-se e saiu correndo. Inuyasha soltou-se de Kikyou e fechou o zíper da calça, sem se preocupar de fechar a camisa, deixando seu peitoral a mostra.

-KAGOME!

Mas a mulher não parou de correr. Lágrimas e lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, enquanto a imagem mostrava-se imensamente nítida em sua mente, e as vozes de Kikyou e Sesshoumaru soavam em sua cabeça:

"_Tenha cuidado com o Inuyasha, Kagome. Ele é quase tão mesquinho quanto Kikyou. Ganancioso que só vendo. Pode te machucar antes mesmo de você estar com ele"._

"_Ele sempre faz de tudo para vencer, para ele, o que mais importa é o dinheiro. Sabe, ele chegou a me dizer que ficou feliz com o acidente: disse que além de dar mais publicidade a ele, pondo-o como uma vítima, tirou-lhe seu principal rival"._

"_Ele vai tentar tirar alguém da pista ou mandar o parceiro de equipe atrapalhar os outros corredores para que fique em primeiro, isso se ele não mandar o parceiro dele deixa-lo passar"._

Kagome já estava saindo correndo pela calçada, ficando completamente encharcada, a chuva confundindo-se com suas lágrimas. A blusa branca ficou semi-transparente, deixando que se visse nitidamente o sutiã preto sob a blusa e os cabelos estavam ensopados. A cada passo pisava em uma poça d'água, mas nem assim parava de correr, tentando alcançar seu carro.

-Espere Kagome!- disse Inuyasha segurando seu braço. Ela sentiu algo como se uma fraca corrente elétrica passasse pelo seu corpo, originada do toque quente do hanyou com sua pele, mas ignorou por completo.

-deixe-me, Inuyasha.

-não é o que você está pensando!- Kagome olhou-o incrédula. Seus olhos ainda liberavam várias lágrimas.

-o que eu estou pensando? Eu não estou pensando, eu vi!- ela começou a aumentar o tom de voz.

-mas Kagome...

-Inuyasha, você estava deitado em cima da sua ex-esposa, transando com ela! Eu não preciso nem mesmo raciocinar!- ela disse, se soltando dele e sentindo nojo.

-isso foi tudo um plano dela!

-Inuyasha, sendo o que for, você está sóbrio o suficiente para dizer que ela o drogou ou o embebedou. Mas esse não é o único motivo para que eu vá embora.

-do que está falando? O que eu fiz, além disso?

-estou falando do que você não fez! Eu desmaiei na rua, mas você não foi me ver, tudo o que acontece comigo você não sabe, meu deus, acho que nem mesmo sabe o meu aniversário! Sesshoumaru me alertou sobre você, mas eu preferi ignorar.

-o que aquele idiota te disse?

-ele me disse a verdade! Sango-chan me convenceu a confiar em você e eu ia fazer isso mesmo, mas olha no que deu!- disse Kagome abrindo os braços.- eu simplesmente pego você deitado na cama com outra. Adeus Inuyasha.

Kagome caminhou até seu carro e sorriu de forma triste, ainda chorando.

-ah, e só para que saiba Inuyasha, meu aniversário é dia 16 de outubro.

-Kagome...- ele disse, em uma última tentativa.

-eu te amo Inuyasha, pena que isso não faz a menor diferença.

Ela entrou no carro antes que ele pudesse responder e saiu dirigindo. Ele ficou ali, olhando-a se distanciar, enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava por seu rosto, enquanto ele dizia baixo.

-Eu também te amo Kagome. Queria que soubesse disso.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

No dia seguinte, Kagome estava de volta indo ao hospital, pronta para mais uma dura jornada de trabalho. Quando estava entrando em seu carro –que havia deixado na rua de seu apartamento na noite anterior– porém, dando sorte em não te-lo roubado, sentiu uma mão forte segurando seu braço e suspirou, sem olhar para a pessoa.

-Inuyasha eu não quero conversar. Se eu quisesse, teria atendido a um de seus desesperados telefonemas ontem à noi...

Mas ela parou de falar quando olhou para a pessoa e não encontrou Inuyasha, mas sim Kouga. Suspirou, ela não merecia tudo isso, merecia?

-Kouga, eu não estou bem, por favor...

-eu só gostaria de conversar Kagome, seu trabalho só começa daqui a...- ele olhou no relógio de pulso - ...uma hora, temos tempo.- ele disse seriamente, observando a expressão no rosto da cirurgião.

Kagome suspirou. Realmente estava precisando conversar com alguém.

-seja rápido.

Eles foram até uma lanchonete próxima ao seu prédio, enquanto Kouga ainda observava a feição triste de Kaqome, enquanto sorria por dentro. O plano de Kikyou funcionara perfeitamente.

-você está se sentindo bem?- ele disse em tom preocupado, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, que agradeceu baixo.- parece triste.

Ela respirou fundo, enquanto a garçonete trazia-lhe um chá.

-eu... Terminei com o Inuyasha.

-não tem nada a ver com o que leu no jornal ontem, tem?

-não. Eu o peguei com outra.- ela respirou fundo novamente.

-sinto muito.

-não sinta.- disse ela determinada, embora ainda triste.- ele não merece que ninguém sinta nada por ele "Mesmo que eu o ame".

Os dois silenciaram, até que Kouga pegasse na mão de Kagome e dissesse.

-Kagome...

-Kouga, por favor, não comece com seus pedidos.

-pelo menos me deixe te ajudar a esquecer este idiota!

Kagome olhou em seus olhos desconfiada. Porém, ali ela apenas encontrou um brilho que indicava que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

-eu não sei...

-por favor!

-deixe-me pensar.

-tem todo o tempo que quiser.

Kagome sorriu de leve, embora ainda fosse de forma melancólica e olhou no relógio.

-tenho que ir.

Ficou de pé, fazendo o youkai agir da mesma forma.

-tchau.- ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Kouga sorriu e se aproximou. Beijou levemente seus lábios e disse:

-tchau.- e partiu. Kagome ainda estava surpresa, mas sorriu levemente, enquanto caminhava até o carro novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha estava preparando-se para sair de sua mansão, quando viu Kikyou conversando com o porteiro.

-o que faz aqui, sua vadia?

-não fale assim comigo, Inu. Não vê que eu sou a única que te aceita como é?

-do que está falando? Você armou para que Kagome nos pegasse juntos!

-foi você que veio me beijando, Inu. A culpa não é minha de ainda gostar de você!

-você nunca gostou de mim, Kikyou.

-não digo em sentimentos Inu. Você sempre foi e sempre será um homem maravilhoso.

Inuyasha resolveu ignora-la e virou-se, caminhando até seu carro. Kikyou o alcançou e disse em seu ouvido:

-não entende, Inuyasha? Ela não te quis e nunca mais vai querer, depois do que você fez... A única que aceita sua natureza de traição sou eu, não importa o que acontecer, sempre estaremos juntos no final.

Inuyasha refletiu um pouco. era verdade. Já tinha sim se apaixonado por outras mulheres antes, mesmo que com Kagome o sentimento fosse completamente diferente e maior, ele sempre voltava para Kikyou.

-porque não volta para mim?

Disse a morena, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, quase colando seus lábios.

-eu amo Kagome.

-mas ela não vai perdoar você, Inuyasha, nunca poderia.

Inuyasha sabia que Kikyou estava certa e por fim se rendeu. Deixou que a mulher lhe beijasse, com luxúria, enquanto ele circulava sua cintura. Naquele momento, um carro passava na rua, e a motorista olhou. No entanto, estava distante demais para que o hanyou sentisse seu cheiro, embora ainda sentisse um forte aperto no peito.

-não pode ser...- lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e por fim decidiu.

"eu ia perdoar Inuyasha, mas agora... não posso mais".

Parou o carro na esquina, e discou um número.

_-Alô?_

-Olá Kouga, sou eu, Kagome.

_-já se decidiu?_- a voz soou surpresa.

-sim. Eu aceito sua proposta.

Ela disse, enquanto mais lágrimas floreciam de seus olhos, lembrando-se das duas imagens de Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos.

"Ele deve gostar dela, provavelmente haviam discutido pro algo fútil e já voltaram. Espero que ele seja feliz, porque eu ainda o amo".

Sorriu triste, enquanto apenas mais uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto.

"Kagome... Se soubesse o quanto te amo e o quanto me dói voltar para Kikyou... Mas você nunca vai me perdoar". Inuyasha disse, ainda beijando Kikyou, embora uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

"Eu te amo..." pensaram os dois juntos.

E aí minna, dessa vez mais gente gostou? Espero que sim! 

**A Kikyou e o Kouga conseguiram o que queriam, não? Bem, mas muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, mas bem que eu podia terminar a fic agora né? Todo mundo triste, os vilões pela primeira vez vencendo...**

**Talvez... Brincadeirinha! (disse de forma defensiva, vendo os olhares fulminantes das leitoras).**

**Eu novamente peço descupas pela demora e vou logo avisando: o próximo capítulo demorará a sair, pois não sei nem como vou continuar.**

**Eu quero mais reviews! Prometo que se de novo eu receber só duas, não posto mais! Sei que é meio radical, mas é que é tão triste ser uma autora que só recebe pouquinhas reviews que entro em medidas desesperadoras. Eu não acho que minha fic ta ruim, pelo contrário. Ela ta com uma média boa, de 3 reviews por capítulo, mas eu ainda estou triste.**

**Bem, falando nisso:**

_**MariInha:**_** olá! Domo arigatou pela review. Aí está vc, lendo mais uma de minhas fics... (já são quantas mesmo? Acho que quatro) arigatou mesmo, te adoro viu?**

**Ah, eu não odeio tanto o Kouga, o Naraku nunca é melhor que ele... Mas nessa fic é (claro, eu sou uma louca mesmo). Que bom que vc está gostando, eu vi que essa vc adicionou nos seus favoritos, que bom! Novamente agradeço.**

**Continue acompanhando, tentarei postar logo.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Lory Higurashi:**_** Olá! ****Domo arigatou pela review. Que bom que está gostando.**

**Não tem problema não! É sempre bom saber que tem mais gente lendo, mesmo que não mande review (é claro que se puder mandar, mande, ficarei muito grata) bem, eu coloquei que a K-chan ia confiar nele né! E aqui tbm o Inu não é tão bonzinho assim não... isso mesmo, sem isso não tem fic (não só as minhas, nenhuma existe sem no mínimo uma intriga).**

**Hai. Desde pequena meu pai assiste a Fórmula 1. Antes eu não gostava, mas a alguns meses (na verdade desde o início do ano) eu passei a gostar. Então, passei a aprender os termos que a envolvem, principalmente para fazer a fic, mas não se iluda! Eu não sou nenhuma expert, sem contar que um acidente como aquele que eu coloquei não acontece nunca, foi uma artimanha minha. E tbm não sei se nas reuniões os pilotos ficam presentes, mas tudo bem, não acho que isso vá ser muito importante.**

**Continue acompanhando, tentarei postar logo.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Domo minna :)**

**E aí, como vcs vão? Gomen ne pela minha demora, mas tentei postar o mais rápido possível, e eu acho que fui mais rápida dessa vez do que na última.**

**Domo arigatou pelas reviews, elas me deixaram muito feliz XD**

//Capítulo 5//

Respirou fundo novamente, enquanto se escorava na parede branca ao lado da porta cor de creme, onde havia uma pequena placa dourada indicando, em letras negras a abreviação de Ginecologista e o nome da profissional. Respirou fundo e logo depois soprou a franja negra. Quando a porta foi aberta e de lá saiu uma mulher loira e bonita, Kagome olhou no relógio e sorriu fracamente, mas seu sorriso morreu quando sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e uma leve tontura.

Entrou na sala e tentou sorrir mais uma vez e falhando novamente, ao ver a amiga arrumando suas coisas e ajeitando o jaleco.

-vamos Sango-chan.

-já vou, Kagome. –Sango olhou a amiga impaciente e disse, arrumando o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.- ao contrário de você, que fica a toa até que chegue alguém em caso extremamente grave para que possa trabalhar, eu atendo muitíssimas pacientes por dia, e só posso sair quando meu expediente termina.

-eu não fico a toa, tenho sempre que avaliar os casos das pessoas, não fale como se meu trabalho fosse fácil, eu também só posso sair quando meu expediente acaba, pois sempre pode chegar alguém em estado grave, e você não precisa fazer plantão, e eu sou obrigada a faze-los quase três vezes toda semana, e não fale tão alto, estou com uma forte dor de cabeça.- disse a cirurgião em um tom de voz quase nulo, embora a outra tivesse ouvido.

-Já disse para ir a um médico, Kagome. Desde que você e o Inuyasha, he, bem...

-eu entendi. Continue.- disse Kagome friamente.

-bem, desde que isso aconteceu, você vem tendo essas crises de dor de cabeça, ontem você quase desmaiou.

-não é nada Sango. Agora vamos logo, eu vou me encontrar com o Kouga depois.

-não sei porque você aceitou namorar aquele idiota.- disse Sango, como uma criança que reclama do novo namorado da mãe. – ele é tão seboso!

-ele não é idiota e nem seboso.- disse Kagome, rindo da infantilidade de Sango. Essa, por sua vez, tinha os braços cruzados, mas os soltou e começou a gesticular.

-é sim! Um idiota seboso e irritante!- disse, quando as duas já haviam saído do hospital.

-não acredito que está falando de mim, Sangozinha!- as duas nem se moveram. O descendente de Houshi entrou no meio das duas.

-na verdade não, mas acho que esses adjetivos serviriam para você também.

-isso para ver o quanto você gosta de mim.- disse ele, mas alguns segundos depois, todos que se encontravam a uma distância de um quilômetro puderam ouvir o som de um tapa e gritos.

-AHHHHH! SEU IDIOTA, IMBECIL, TARADO, DEPRAVADO, HENTAI, PERVERTIDO, SAIA DAQUI!!!!

Kagome segurou a amiga e mandou o Houshi correr, antes que ela o matasse.

-acho que dessa vez, até o papa no Vaticano ouviu seus gritos.

Disse a cirurgião, enquanto a outra se acalmava.

-eu ainda mato ele.

-sei... Sango você o...- mas Kagome parou de falar subitamente, enquanto olhava para frente, fixando seu olhar em alguma coisa.

-o que foi Ka...- mas Sango desistiu de falar, quando viu o motivo do silêncio de Kagome.

-vamos para lá.- disse Kagome, tentando puxar Sango para o outro lado, mas a outra estava com um olhar decidido e disse:

-de jeito nenhum! Você não vai deixar de ir a algum lugar só porque ele está lá.

Kagome olhou-o mais uma vez, e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia manter um olhar de rancor ou mesmo frieza. Não podia odiá-lo. Mas é claro que não. Ela o amava, e não o contrário. Mordeu o canto dos lábios, de forma apreensiva. Sango começou a arrasta-la, mas parou e disse, com as mãos nas cinturas e com uma expressão assassina.

-Kagome, você precisa aprender a conviver com isso. Ele mora na mesma cidade em que você e sempre correrão o risco de se encontrar.

-eu sei, mas ainda não estou pronta para isso! Não sei o que vou fazer quando o encarar. Não sei se vou conseguir ficar séria e fingir que nada aconteceu, se vou conversar com ele como se fosse um amigo e acho que nem conseguiria.

-você diz como se já tivesse o perdoado.- Sango cruzou os braços. Olhou Kagome com o canto dos olhos e ao vê-la apreensiva, seu queixo caiu e disse:- você o perdoou?

-Sim, Sango. E eu teria voltado com ele, se não o tivesse visto beijando a Kikyou no jardim da casa dele.

-Mas Kagome!

-Eu o amo Sango! E sempre vou amar. Não tenho como mudar isso; está dentro de mim. É igual a você e o Miroku. –foi a vez da outra ficar apreensiva - Sei que você gosta dele, e mesmo ele tendo todos os defeitos que tem, você nunca vai deixar de amá-lo.

Sango suspirou e concordou, acompanhando Kagome na outra direção. Logo as duas chegaram à outra lanchonete próxima do hospital. Enquanto as duas lanchavam, quase se podendo tocar o silêncio, Sango disse:

-porque você não tira umas férias?

-O que?- disse Kagome.

-é. Olha, o inverno chegou à quase dois meses. Podia viajar daqui a umas duas ou três semanas. Além de tentar esquecer tudo isso, você podia relaxar, está trabalhando demais. Podia até tentar cuidar dessa sua dor de cabeça. Você já não disse uma vez que um primo seu é dono de uns chalés para alugar em uma montanha perto de fontes termais naturais e de cachoeiras? Seria ótimo para relaxar. Podia aproveitar o fim de inverno e o início da primavera lá.

Kagome pensou um pouco e disse, sorrindo, mas sentindo mais uma pontada na cabeça:

-é uma boa idéia Sango. Eu estou mesmo precisando relaxar um pouco e esquecer todos esses problemas.

-eu só dou boas idéias.- se gabou a ginecologista.

-você é convencida, isso sim. Vamos, eu te deixo em casa.- disse Kagome, e as duas ficaram de pé.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome estava chegando em casa, após levar Sango até a dela. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou no relógio. Respirou fundo, se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro.

Quando saiu, foi até o quarto e sentou-se na cama.

"Como eu posso namorar o Kouga, ainda amando o Inuyasha? Não é certo. Eu estou brincando com os sentimentos do Kouga, tenho que acabar com isso". Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma roupa para sair. "Ele disse que é um encontro simples". Escolheu uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta de botões. Amarrou os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Sentiu mais uma pontada na cabeça e uma leve tontura. Caminhou até a mesa de cabeceira e abriu um pequeno vidro de remédios, pegando nele três comprimidos. Pegou uma jarra de água que estava ao lado e encheu um copo, tomando os comprimidos e a água ao mesmo tempo.

Minutos depois estava chegando ao restaurante onde iria jantar com o youkai. Olhou tudo ao redor e viu o atual namorado sentado em uma das mesas e dirigiu-se para lá. Ele, ao perceber que se aproximava sorriu e ficou de pé. Quando ele foi beijá-la, ela virou o rosto e sentou-se.

-o que aconteceu?

-Kouga eu...

-vou fazer o pedido.- ele disse, antes que Kagome pudesse responder. Ele rapidamente chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

-... E a senhorita. O que gostaria de pedir?

-o mesmo que ele.- disse Kagome, sentindo a cabeça doer mais um pouco.

E da mesma forma o jantar seguiu, Kouga falando e Kagome ouvindo, procurando o melhor momento para falar. Quando ele parou um pouco, Kagome aproveitou:

-eu vim aqui apenas para terminar, Kouga. Eu precisaria esquecer o Inuyasha primeiro, não posso continuar te enganando.

-mas...- ele tentou dizer, mas Kagome ficou de pé e disse, sorrindo triste e fracamente, a única forma de sorriso que saía em seus lábios nos últimos dias:

-Até mais e... Desculpe-me.

Kagome caminhou em direção à saída, enquanto o youkai olhava-a. A moça já estava distante quando ele disse:

-vai voltar correndo para mim, Kagome, sei que vai.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha abriu uma pequena brecha na porta e olhou dentro do Hall, e suspirou aliviado antes de entrar. Não queria encontrar-se com a esposa. Entrou na casa e caminhou lentamente até o andar de cima, entrando em seu quarto. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o porta-retrato na mesa de cabeceira e sorriu triste, sentindo um imenso vazio. Pegou o porta-retrato e ficou observando a foto durante alguns minutos. Kagome sorria alegremente ao seu lado, o abraçando pelo pescoço e ele a abraçando pela cintura. Colocou o porta-retrato novamente na mesa de cabeceira quando Kikyou abriu a porta com um baque.

-você chegou e nem foi me ver?

-Não grite Kikyou, estou com dor de cabeça.- mentiu o hanyou.

-Oh! Desculpe.- disse a mulher, com uma falsa preocupação. Ela caminhou até ele e o forçou a se deitar. Sentou-se à beira da cama e pegou na mesa de cabeceira uma cartela de comprimidos e um copo d'água, embora seus olhos ficassem fixados na foto dentro do porta-retrato.- tome.

-não quero.

-você não está com dor de cabeça? Nos últimos dias você tem estado triste e até mesmo deprimido, porque não viaja? Talvez você melhore.

-desde quando se importa?

-eu sempre me importei.- fingiu-se de ofendida.- você que nunca ligou para mim.

-eu vou tomar um banho.- ele disse, querendo se afastar da esposa.

"A sugestão dela até que não é ruim, eu vou mesmo viajar". Quando ele fechou a porta do banheiro, Kikyou se apressou a pegar o porta-retrato e a guarda-lo dentro de uma gaveta.

-Você não vai rouba-lo de mim, sua vagabunda! Pode ter sido a única por quem Inuyasha tenha chegado a ponto de faze-lo me deixar, mas não vai conseguir que ele me abandone!

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome entrou dentro do seu apartamento apressada. Porém, logo após fechar a porta, ela sentiu uma forte tontura e se encostou na parede. Aos poucos, sua visão embaçou e tudo ficou escuro, ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava e caía no chão.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Aos poucos, ela abriu os olhos. Tentou se sentar, mas alguém segurou seus ombros e forçou-a novamente contra a cama. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada, agora pela claridade. Aos poucos, conseguiu enxergar, e viu-se de volta ao Shinkon no Tama. Olhou ao seu redor e viu o Doutor que a atendera há alguns dias atrás, no mesmo dia em que pegara Inuyasha a traindo, assim como Sango, mais do que preocupada, acompanhada de Miroku.

-o que houve?

-eu havia lhe dito que não devia ter emoções muito fortes, Srta. Higurashi. Sua amiga me contou que naquele mesmo dia teve esse tipo de emoção. Teve sorte de não passar mal antes. Nesses últimos dias, ela me contou que andou bem deprimida, as coisas foram se acumulando e deu no que deu. Você desmaiou, quando sua pressão baixou demais. Contou-me também que você tem tido muitas dores de cabeça.

-parece que ela lhe contou muitas coisas, não é, Sango?- disse a cirurgião, encarando a amiga.

-não a culpe, Srta. Higurashi. Você devia se cuidar mais. Sabe que tem um psicológico muito frágil, e não devia se expor tanto.

-ela sabe muito bem que a culpa não é minha.

-eu recomendo muito descanso. Quem sabe, umas férias, talvez, em um lugar bem calmo. Ajudaria muito, voltaria revigorada e com mais disposição. Quem sabe não cure também seu mau-humor.- brincou o médico, fazendo Miroku e Sango rirem, mas se calaram segundos depois, ao ver o olhar de Kagome.- posso lhe recomendar também um anti-depressivo, ou algo para manter seus sentimentos estáveis.

-não precisa, Doutor. Não é como se eu fosse pular de uma ponte, ou coisa parecida. Acho que apenas as férias serão suficientes.

-tem certeza?

-sim.

-então está bem. Mas tem que ser em um lugar calmo.

-tudo bem.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Passadas três semanas...

Kagome respirou fundo, quando parou na frente de uma casa grande com um letreiro onde estava escrito: Chalés da montanha **(N/A: quanta falta de criatividade a minha, não?)**.

Ela entrou e caminhou até a recepção. Observou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claros sentado ali e disse, sorrindo.

-olá, primo. O que está fazendo aqui na recepção? –ele levantou os olhos da tela do computador e sorriu, ficando de pé.

-olá Kagome. Nossa recepcionista está de férias, por isso estou cobrindo o lugar dela. Não quis contratar um recepcionista novo.

-continua mão-de-vaca, não é, Houjou?

-Se eu fosse tão mão-de-vaca como diz; eu não te daria um desconto de 50 só por ser minha prima, não?

-tem razão. É bom te ver de novo.- ela disse e o abraçou.

-eu também acho. Vem, eu te levo até o seu chalé, me dê suas malas. Você vai adorar aqui, é tudo muito lindo.

Kagome sorriu e o acompanhou, após entregar-lhe as malas. Quando saíram pela porta lateral da casa, ficou admirada com todo o lugar. Cada chalé era amarelo escuro, redondo e formado por provavelmente quatro cômodos, visualmente. Estavam posicionados em fileiras de 4X6, todos muito bonitos e idênticos. O mais incrível era que todos estavam sobre um lago de águas cristalinas, que com a chegada do inverno, estava congelado, e havia pequenas pontes que levavam a cada um deles. Quase tudo estava coberto por uma camada densa de neve. Ao fundo, havia uma estrada que provavelmente levava as fontes termais, tudo cercado por uma bela floresta.

-é muito bonito, Houjou.

-que bom que gostou prima.- ele caminhou até o chalé número 5 e deu passagem para ela.- espero que goste do chalé também. Na casa da recepção fica a administração e o restaurante.

-obrigada.- ele a deixou sozinha. Ela abriu a porta do chalé e sorriu ao ver o local. Havia realmente quatro cômodos, dois quartos, um banheiro e uma pequena sala, que também podia ser sala de jantar. Do lado do sofá e da poltrona, ambos verde-musgo, havia uma pequena Lareira elétrica. Kagome foi até um quarto e sorriu. Colocou as roupas dentro do guarda-roupa e saiu do chalé em seguida.

Cada chalé era cercado por uma varanda pequena, onde havia uma rede e uma cadeira de balanço, embora no inverno, ninguém as usasse. Kagome, mesmo com o frio, ficou um pouco ali, observando a beleza do lugar. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar puro chegar aos pulmões. Realmente aquela viajem só iria lhe fazer bem, o clima do campo era muito melhor que o da cidade.

Correu para dentro. Não podia perder mais tempo, tinha que aproveitar as fontes termais antes que o inverno acabasse e que na primavera ficasse muito quente para nadar nelas e só pudesse ir às cachoeiras.

Quase meia hora depois ela já estava chegando às fontes. Havia algumas pessoas, não muitas. Ela entrou na água e sorriu, relaxando. Aquelas férias realmente iriam lhe fazer bem.

"E eu estarei longe dos meus problemas, principalmente o de nome Inuyasha".

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-Finalmente cheguei.- disse Inuyasha, parando o carro na frente da casa com o letreiro: Chalés da montanha.

Desceu do carro e olhou o lugar.

- fica muito longe, mas pelo visto, parece ser bem calmo, o que eu estou precisando: calma e descanso.

Caminhou até a entrada da casa e foi até a recepção, encontrando um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis "Como os da Kagome..." pensou Inuyasha, afastando o pensamento em seguida. "Veio aqui tentar esquecer os problemas, e não relembrá-los".

-pois não?- disse o rapaz.

-eu fiz uma reserva.

-nome, por favor.

-Taisho Inuyasha.

-Chalé 16, espere um minuto.- indicou uma porta e entregou-lhe uma chave. Ele apertou um pequeno botão vermelho, e logo um homem forte trajando um uniforme preto apareceu, para carregar as malas. Ele e Inuyasha seguiram até o chalé 16. Inuyasha entrou nesse e observou tudo.

-o local é bonito e o chalé também. Acho que vou gostar dessa viajem. Bem, já que estou aqui, vou ir logo para as fontes de água quente, está fazendo muito frio mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome sorriu mais uma vez. Todas as pessoas que estavam ali já haviam ido embora, deixando-na sozinha e em paz, como queria estar.

-finalmente paz e sossego.

Disse a morena, relaxando ainda mais. No entanto, se irritou um pouco quando ouviu o barulho de um carro se aproximando.

-e eu que achei que finalmente ficaria sozinha.

O homem desceu do carro e ia entrar dentro da fonte, quando observou atentamente quem estava ali.

-Kagome?- ela abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz.

-Inuyasha?- "Seria possível?" pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

**E aí minna, gostaram? Sei que o capítulo ta bem curtinho, mas eu nem queria colocar o encontro dos dois, eu ia deixar isso para o próximo.**

**Quero dizer que mutíssimas idéias vieram a minha mente maluca, por isso, esperem por mais emoções XD**

**Sei que ninguém espera ver o Houjou primo da K-chan, mas eu não consigo ver ele como um pretendente dela, e sim mais como isso mesmo, um primo. E fala sério, já basta o Kouga para atrapalhar o casal, não?**

**Bem, respondendo às reviews:**

_**Taisho Girl S2:**_** Olá, obrigada pela review, me deixou super feliz XD realmente, foi maléfico da minha parte fazer aquilo, mas... sem isso, não tem fic. O Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo, ele fez a K-chan sofrer muito.**

**Talvez eu a mate, mas se isso acontecer, está muito distante, tenho muitas idéias (todas malucas, claro) e se acontecer, sim, vai ser da forma mais cruel possível e garanto que farei uma enquête para, além de ver quem quer que ela morra, vou fazer para ver como ela vai morrer e a forma mais maléfica vai ser a escolhida (hahaha, somos muito más, não? Mas a kiki-nojo é pior). **

**Eu tbm te adoro moça e tbm adoro suas fics.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Lory Higurashi:**_** olá, domo arigatou pela review, estou super feliz, mas tbm super envergonhada! Mil desculpas pelas minhas demoras!!!! Acho que ressuscitei sim dos mortos, para postar o capítulo. Que bom que vc gostou do cap.**

**Como eles vão voltar? É surpresa. Isso se eu fizer eles voltarem (tô brincando) gomen de novo pela demora. A Kiki-nojo é mesmo uma vadia, cadela, filha da &$!&. **

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Miaka Takashi:**_** olá, muito obrigada pela review. Que bom que gostou da fic, me deixa muito feliz. Sim, o capítulo foi muito triste e o inu é o cara mais idiota que eu já vi. Desculpa pela demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

Domo minna;) Sei, eu demorei muitíssimo para postar de novo, mas eu tenho um ótimo motivo, eu estava viajando, e quando voltei, dia 1º, minha prima veio com a gente, e eu não podia ficar no computador enquanto ela estava aqui... 

**Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora... E agradeço realmente pelas reviews, elas me deixaram realmente feliz!**

//Capítulo 6//

Kagome e Inuyasha se encararam por longos minutos, que mais pareceram horas. Como era possível que houvessem se encontrado logo ali, justo no lugar aonde os dois tinham ido para tentarem esquecer um ao outro?

"Talvez sejamos mais parecidos um com o outro do que pareça..." Pensaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, na hora de falar, a mulher foi mais rápida.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Inuyasha?- ela perguntou em um tom frio que Inuyasha nunca ouvira antes de seus lábios e estremeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava seu olhar do tão acusador que era o dela. Aquela seria a mesma Kagome que ele conhecera antes?

No entanto, quando ele voltou a olhar em seus olhos, percebeu uma tristeza imensa. Um vazio que ela provavelmente sentia e que no seu último olhar tentara ocultar dele. Os olhos dela voltaram a possuir a mesma doçura de antes, e ele pode reparar, se não estivesse enganado, que havia uma pontada de amor, ou talvez saudade nos olhos dela. Ele sorriu internamente, talvez ainda houvesse uma chance.

-Eu tirei umas férias... Da Kikyou.- disse, embora a última parte fosse algo mais para ele do que para ela, porque soaram relativamente baixas, embora, ela pudesse tê-las ouvido com clareza e soltado um ligeiro sorriso, que se foi tão rápido quanto veio.- E você?

Kagome virou-lhe o rosto, fazendo os cabelos molhados balançarem lentamente pelo peso da água, dando-lhes um charme encantador, embora não fosse essa a intenção e sim, passar todo um desprezo que ela não possuía por ele. Ele viu aquela cena e ficou abobalhado por alguns segundos, e só voltou a acordar quando a mulher já estava terminando de vestir sobre o biquíni um vestido leve e branco, após se secar rapidamente com uma toalha. Ela disse fria e formalmente, enquanto colocava apressada a sandália:

-Acho... Corrija-me se estiver enganada, que o que vim fazer aqui já não lhe diz respeito.- ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu na água de novo, mas conseguiu ficar de pé. Ela pegou uma grande bolsa que estava jogada a um canto, colocou-a no ombro e se virou para ele. Ele encarou seu rosto intrigado: como ela podia demonstrar ser tão fria enquanto seus olhos mostravam-se tão tristes e compreensivos?

-Se é assim... Porque você me perguntou a mesma coisa?- ela olhou-o como se tivesse sido ofendida, os cabelos molhados grudando em seu pescoço e sobre o vestido e a franja grudando em sua testa. Recuperou a pose e disse:

-Você respondeu por que quis, e só porque você aceitou responder, não quer dizer que eu seja obrigada a fazer o mesmo.- Ele olhou-a incrédulo, e ela retribuiu um olhar de insignificância. – Agora, encerrando essa inútil conversa... Eu tenho que ir.

Quando ela ia passando ao lado dele, Inuyasha segurou seu braço. Ela olhou rapidamente de sua mão firme ao seu rosto e seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, agora, em uma guerra de quem poderia resistir mais tempo e esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?- ela disse em tom desafiador, embora sem fazer nenhum movimento para se soltar.

-Impedindo a mulher que amo de me deixar.- Ele respondeu encarando seus olhos com uma ternura que ela nunca havia visto. Ela sorriu falsamente e disse:

-Acho que essa escolha eu já fiz há algum tempo.

-E é por isso mesmo que estou te segurando.- ao ver que ela parecera não entender, ele continuou.- Ainda está em tempo de voltar atrás, Kagome. É só você querer.

Ela puxou o braço com força, desequilibrando-se levemente e com a sandália fundando na neve.

-Minha escolha não dependeu de eu querer ou não, Inuyasha. Nunca dependeu. Você –ela apontou para ele, encostando o dedo em seu peito, enquanto lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos –escolheu que as coisas fossem assim, Inuyasha. Afinal, porque veio aqui?- ela disse, se afastando uns três passos.- para tentar acabar com que restou de mim? Para me impedir de tentar esquecer tudo que passei?

-Ao contrário do que você pensa; eu não vim aqui atrás de você, nem sabia que estaria aqui, mas você não acha que se nos encontramos aqui, é porque existe algum motivo?

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, diminuindo a distância entre eles e pode ver, com um aperto no peito, que as lágrimas já rolavam soltas pelo rosto da mulher. Era tão doloroso ver aqueles belos olhos azuis tão tristes. Seu coração ficava tão apertado que parecia que estouraria.

-Me dê apenas mais uma chance Kagome. Apenas mais uma, e eu prometo que você não irá se decepcionar.- ela encarou seus olhos profundamente.

-Não quero mais sofrer, Inuyasha. Não quero ver aquela cena novamente. Eu pretendia te perdoar e esquecer tudo que vi, mas quando eu passei em frente a sua casa, vi você beijando a Kikyou de novo. Você fez sua escolha. Eu mal havia terminado, você já estava de volta aos braços dela.

-Você viu, aquele beijo?

-Vi Inuyasha, vi e foi aquilo que me fez desistir de falar com você.

-Escute Kagome...

-Já chega não?- Ela disse, mais lágrimas saltando de seus olhos, enquanto se desvencilhava do aperto de Inuyasha -eu não quero passar por isso novamente!

Ele puxou-a para um abraço, sem malícia, sem nada. Um braço de Inuyasha passou por sua cintura e o outro em sua cabeça, não querendo deixá-la se afastar, nunca mais.

-Eu só voltei com a Kikyou, porque você tinha ido embora, ela me convenceu de que nem você, nem ninguém iria ficar ao meu lado, que apenas ela me aceitaria. Aquilo não vai mais se repetir, Kagome, eu prometo.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e o encarou nos olhos, como se perguntasse: "Você promete?". Inuyasha, entendendo o recado, sorriu-lhe e a abraçou novamente. Segundos depois, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo longo.

Ao se separarem, ofegantes, Kagome encostou a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele a abraçava mais firmemente, como se ela pudesse simplesmente desaparecer.

-Acha que a Kikyou irá aceitar isso, Inuyasha?- ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, ainda apoiada nele, que sorriu maroto, enquanto olhava-a profundamente.

-Acho que podemos dar um jeito nela.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-ELA O QUÊ?- o grito de Kikyou pode ser ouvido na casa inteira.

Ela se encontrava em 'seu' quarto na casa de Inuyasha, usando uma camisola branca curtíssima, segurando o telefone sem fio com tanta força, que parecia que as unhas, que mais pareciam garras, iriam estourá-lo, ou então que ela iria jogá-lo contra a parede cor de creme.

Ela ainda estava sentada na cama, com o cobertor cobrindo-a até a cintura; o rosto, coberto com um creme branco, por baixo devia estar borbulhando de raiva.

-Escuta aqui, Kouga, não me importa se ela terminou com você, mas se ela se meter entre mim e o Inuyasha de novo, não vai sobrar uma unha dela sequer para contar história! Ou você dá um jeito de reatar com ela, ou eu mesma vou até lá e a mato!- ela gritou, o tom de voz aumentando a cada palavra, e acabou jogando o telefone contra a porta, que estava começando a se abrir quando o aparelho se chocou contra ela.

A empregada, assustada entrou, e disse, meio gaguejante:

-A... A... Aqui está seu café da manhã como me pediu, Sra.

-Para você...- ela começou friamente em um tom perigoso para alguém que se atrevesse a se aproximar menos do que vinte metros.- é Sra Taisho! E Deixe isso aí em qualquer lugar, saia logo do meu quarto!

-S... Sim, Sra Taisho.- disse gaguejante a empregada e saiu rapidamente, deixando a mulher enfurecida sozinha.

Ela ficou de pé, se aproximou da bandeja que a empregada havia deixado e pegou um copo com suco, em seus olhos, uma raiva descomunal. Ela disse baixo, como se estivesse falando com alguém:

-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia mandar o Inuyasha viajar, não por agora. Eu preciso mantê-lo o mais perto de mim possível, quanto mais melhor, tenho que ficar de olho nele o tempo todo, ele não pode sequer pensar em se encontrar com ela. É risco demais, vou ficar colada nele. Mas se aquela mulherzinha acha que vai me passar para trás, está muito enganada. Ela não é pário para mim. Eu vou estraçalhá-la, ou não me chamo Kikyou Hikuna Taisho!- e jogou o copo com suco contra a parede, assustando os empregados no andar debaixo.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

-Tchau Inuyasha.- Disse Kagome, já abrindo a porta do chalé. Ele sorriu para ela e respondeu da mesma forma. Ela deu-lhe as costas e entrou apressada no local. Estava morrendo de frio. Deixou-se, no entanto, cair na poltrona, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava a lareira elétrica. Aos poucos o lugar esquentou-se por completo tornando-se aconchegante. Ela foi até o banheiro, onde tomou um bom banho, enquanto pensava em tudo que acontecera.

-Foi tão de repente o meu encontro com o Inuyasha...- ela disse. Suspirou profundamente, enquanto se apoiava na parede de mármore negro. No entanto, voltou ao normal e sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo:- Mas o que eu estou pensando? Pareço uma adolescente apaixonada. Depois de tudo, eu devia desconfiar dele, não? Mas... Não sei porque, mas sinto que posso confiar nele... Na verdade, eu lhe confiaria minha vida, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto. Estava quase na hora do almoço, onde eles haviam combinado de se encontrar. Ela vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa fina de mangas longas branca. Por cima, uma blusa de lã preta e um colete da mesma cor sobre essa. Pegou o secador de cabelo que havia trago –já que não viajava sem ele –e secou os cabelos, não podia correr o risco de pegar uma doença e perder suas férias.

Após secar o cabelo e olhar-se no espelho, foi para a sala. Deixou a lareira ligada, para que quando voltasse, o ambiente ainda estivesse quente e saiu do chalé. Caminhou lentamente até a casa grande na frente dos chalés, onde seu primo havia dito que ficava o restaurante. Sorriu levemente, ao ver algumas pessoas patinando sobre o lago congelado entre os chalés e pensou em si fazendo o mesmo com Inuyasha. Será que ele sabia patinar no gelo? Se bem que, se não soubesse, seria até engraçado vê-lo tomando alguns tombos.

Ela entrou na casa e olhou para os dois lados. A um lado, havia duas portas porta, onde sobre a primeira existia uma placa com os seguintes escritos: Administração, e na segunda, estava escrito na placa: Enfermaria. Olhou para o outro lado e viu, que ao lado da pequena recepção, onde agora havia uma família composta por três pessoas, havia uma grande abertura, na qual não havia porta, estava escrito em uma placa igual a anterior: Restaurante. Ela caminhou lentamente até lá e parou na porta, observando todas as mesas. Eram redondas e com no máximo, quatro lugares. Quase todas estavam ocupadas e entre as pessoas, ela tentou reconhecer os raríssimos cabelos prateados do que agora, voltara a ser seu namorado.

-Me procurando?- disse uma conhecida voz em seu ouvido. A mulher deu um pulo e um grito, se virou rapidamente, ignorando os olhares que recaíram sobre si, principalmente da pequena família na recepção. Olhou diretamente para o Hanyou de cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro e olhos dourados que estava ali, se segurando para não gargalhar dela, embora não pudesse conter um sorriso enorme em seu belo rosto. A expressão assustada no rosto dela se transformou lentamente, enquanto ela sentia o coração diminuir os seus batimentos, para uma expressão de fúria.

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, ME ASSUSTANDO DESSE JEITO, VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU TIVESSE UM INFARTE DO CORAÇÃO? SE VOCÊ DESEJA TANTO SE LIVRAR DE MIM ERA SÓ FALAR QUE EU IRIA EMBORA, NÃO PRECISAVA FAZER QUASE QUE O MEU CORAÇÃO SALTAR PELA BOCA...- ela levou a mão ao coração, que voltara a bater descompassado e a outra mão a um dos joelhos, se apoiando neles, enquanto respirava fortemente pela boca. Todas as pessoas que se encontravam ali agora olhavam-na assustadas, e o Hanyou a sua frente tinha as duas mãos nas frágeis orelhas, que provavelmente latejavam fortemente depois daquela maratona de gritos. Ele tinha no rosto uma mescla de medo, surpresa e dor.

-Não precisava me... Deixar surdo foi só uma... Brincadeira.- ele disse fracamente, tentando não ouvir a própria voz para não forçar ainda mais suas frágeis orelhas. Kagome voltou ao normal e olhou para ele sorrindo.

-Ah, finalmente descarreguei.- disse simplesmente. Ele olhou para ela incrédulo, os braços caindo de sua cabeça para pender ao lado do corpo.

-Você é uma louca, sabia?

-Que foi?- ela disse inocentemente –eu só precisava me livrar de tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta, foi só isso. E você mereceu.- ela deu de ombros.

-Eu?- ele disse, enquanto eles se dirigiam a uma mesa vazia.- Só porque fiz uma brincadeira?- ele sentiu os tímpanos latejarem mais uma vez.

-Não, é claro que não. Isso foi mais só para... Digamos, fazer você pagar um pouquinho, por ter me traído. A brincadeira foi apenas o meio do qual eu usei para que as outras pessoas não me mandassem para o manicômio.

-Não creio que apenas por haver um motivo elas não estejam ainda no mínimo, tentadas a fazer isso.- ela deu de ombros e passou a ler o cardápio.

-Tanto faz. Já não me importo mais com o que as pessoas pensam de mim.

-Era de se esperar, depois das coisas que saíram nos jornais ultimamente.- disse Inuyasha, e se ela ouvira bem, podia sentir uma pontada de ciúme na frase dele, mas não deu importância a isso.

-Que quer dizer?- ela falou.- o que tem saído nos jornais?

Ele olhou para ela como se não entendesse.

-Quer dizer que... Você não tem lido os jornais?

-É obvio que não, se eu estivesse, eu entenderia o que você falou, pare de enrolar, Inuyasha!

-Tem certeza que...

-Agora!- ela disse, um pouco alterada.- ou quer que eu recomece a gritar.

-Não, não! Eu conto.- ele disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.- Desde que começamos a namorar, o jornal vinha 'indicando' que você só estava comigo por causa do meu dinheiro...

-Mas isso é um absurdo!- ela disse, batendo uma mão na mesa, atraindo ainda mais olhares e fazendo o garçom que vinha lentamente atendê-los se assustar.

-Sei que é. - ele disse.- só que agora, que você tinha começado um namoro com o imbecil, idiota, fedorento, imprestável, retardado e horroroso do Kouga –ainda fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome –eles passaram a quase que afirmar que você só está atrás de dinheiro.

Os dois ficaram em um profundo silêncio até o garçom chegar. Ele tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa e acabar deixando-a com mais raiva, e Kagome com raiva demais para conversar.

Depois de fazer seus pedidos –e Kagome quase ter batido no garçom por ele não entender o que ela pedira da primeira vez – eles comeram, ainda em silêncio. Após um considerável espaço de tempo, no qual Inuyasha acreditava que ela já tivesse se acalmado, ele iniciou uma conversa, que, ele agradeceu, durou até o fim do almoço.

Já voltando para os chalés, Kagome sorriu alegremente quando viu novamente algumas pessoas patinando no lago congelado, havia se esquecido completamente disso. Virando-se para o Hanyou, ela perguntou:

-Inuyasha, você sabe patinar no gelo?

-Não.- ele disse. Ainda não tinha observado as pessoas fazendo isso.

-Bem, não tem problema, eu te ensino.- ela saiu arrastando ele até onde um funcionário do local estava emprestando os patins.

-Kagome, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.- ele disse cauteloso.

-Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. O máximo que pode acontecer é você levar alguns tombos, quer dizer, do gelo você não passa.- ela dizia sem olhar para ele, enquanto experimentava um par de patins e via se era seu número.- Quanto você calça, hein?

-Eu realmente não acho que isso vá dar certo...- ele disse, olhando para as pessoas que caíam no gelo.

-Não seja careta, Inuyasha!- ela disse, se abaixando e comparando alguns patins com o pé dele, já que o Hanyou se recusava a dizer seu número.- Achei! Calce este, Inuyasha.

-Mas Kagome...

-Agora!- ela disse. Ele, embora ainda contrariado, como um adolescente rebelde, calçou os patins. Ele mal havia se posto de pé, e ela saiu arrastando ele pela pista. Quando os dois pés saíram da calçada de madeira coberta de neve e entraram no gelo, ele levou um tombo. Kagome, quando foi ajudá-lo, disparou a rir e quase que o deixa cair de novo.

-Não é engraçado, ouviu! Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia.- ele falou, se apoiando nela. Aos poucos, e com lágrimas nos olhos, a mulher foi parando de rir.

-Bem, tente se equilibrar nas lâminas Inuyasha. É como patins normais, só que é mais escorregadio.

-Isso eu já percebi.- ele disse. Certo, "se equilibrar nas lâminas" era tão fácil dizer. Mas não podia ser tão difícil, certo? Ainda se apoiando nela, ele se esforçou para equilibrar seu peso naquelas tiras de metal, mas elas não pareciam que o suportariam. No entanto, ele foi conseguindo se equilibrar, quando começaram a andar, porém, ele caiu novamente. Mas, como ele estava segurando em Kagome, ela caiu por cima dele. Ela começou a rir de novo, enquanto ele gemia de dor.- Acho que quebrei uma costela.

-Não exagere!- ela disse, apoiando-se em uma das pontes que levava aos chalés para ficar de pé. Agora, já não havia mais ninguém na pista.- Não pode doer tanto assim.

-Não foi a queda que quebrou minha costela. Foi a baleia que caiu em cima de mim.- ela, que estava segurando a mão dele para ajudá-lo a se levantar, soltou-o sem nenhuma compaixão e ele caiu novamente.- Hei! Foi só uma brincadeira.

-Eu sei...- ela disse, sem nenhuma mágoa.-...E isso foi só para descontar.- ele olhou-a e ela estava sorrindo.

-Ótimo. Uma louca. É o que eu mereço.

-Realmente, é o que você merece.- ela disse, marota, se afastando dele. Ele ficou de pé com dificuldade, arranhando a lâmina na fina camada de gelo, sem perceber. Naquela parte do lago, o gelo estava mais fino e assim, começou a trincar.

-Kagome, volte, você não pode me deixar aqui, sabe que eu não sei patinar.- ele ia se segurar na ponte de um chalé, mas antes disso, o gelo trincou e ele caiu na água hiper gelada. A única coisa que pode ouvir antes disso acontecer foi o grito desesperado de Kagome e sua última visão foi a dela se segurando em uma ponte para não cair na água também...

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kouga 'tamborilou' os dedos sobre a mesa de forma irritante. Porque mulheres tinham que demorar tanto? No caso de Kikyou, no entanto, ela conseguia se atrasar ainda mais do que qualquer outra. Ela podia muito bem ser como Kagome, que chegava sempre no horário.

Como se tivesse um radar que detectava qualquer pensamento ou menção do nome da 'rival', Kikyou apareceu caminhando firmemente entre as mesas do restaurante, da forma que era ao mesmo tempo elegante e arrogante que só ela podia mostrar. Usava um vestido preto com um decote exagerado, com um colar de prata com um rubi no pingente, usando por cima, um casaco de pele de pantera negra. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeito, sem um fio sequer solto, apenas a franja, rigorosamente penteada. A maquiagem era leve nos olhos, mas forte nos lábios, que estavam com um forte batom vermelho.

"Elegante e provocante, como só ela sabe ser" pensou Kouga, olhando quase que maravilhado para a mulher.

Quando se sentou e terminou de fazer seu pedido, Kikyou virou-se para ele com um leve sorriso maligno, que em vez de deixar suas feições mais belas, na verdade, tornavam-nas menos humanas.

-O que tinha de tão importante para me falar, minha querida Kikyou? Porque me disse para pedir do mais caro champanhe? Deve ser um motivo muito bom.

-E é. - ela disse, o sorriso maligno aumentando, e suas feições tornaram-se quase que desumanas ao dizer:- pode mandar abrir esse champanhe, porque temos muito que comemorar.

-E o que é?- ele disse, se impacientando.

-Eu sei uma forma de tirar de vez Kagome Higurashi de minha vida e fazer com que ela corra para seus braços.

Uma sombra negra passou pelos seus olhos, enquanto Kouga sorria igual a ela, pronto para ouvir o maléfico plano.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos, sentindo todo o corpo doer, embora ele pudesse perceber que também estava todo dormente.

Viu o rosto de Kagome, que olhava para ele desesperada, marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto correndo dos olhos até o queixo, e saindo ainda mais lágrimas.

-Inuyasha!- ouviu ela disser desesperada, enquanto o abraçava com força. Ele gemeu e ela o soltou.- o que foi? Você está bem? O que está sentindo?

-Eu... Estou bem, Kagome.- ele disse, tremendo de frio. Olhou envolta, era uma sala toda branca, muito parecida com um dos quartos do Shinkon no Tama. – Eu disse que patinar no gelo não era uma boa idéia.

-Eu sei, me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe...

-Está tudo bem.- ele disse, enquanto ela chorava ainda mais. Ele tentou se sentar, mas um médico, que ele não percebera estar ali, disse:

-Acho melhor ficar mais um pouco aqui, Sr. Taisho. Você sofreu uma queda de temperatura muito brusca, é incrível que ainda esteja vivo.

O lugar, no entanto, parecia a Inuyasha que era um tanto frio demais para dizer que ele precisava ficar aquecido.

-Você está bem mesmo, Inuyasha?

-Sim.- ele disse, ainda tremendo de frio.- Só peço que você nunca mais me peça para me aproximar de uma pista de gelo.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Talvez, finalmente as coisas se resolvessem e eles pudessem ficar juntos, mas então, porque ela tinha a sensação de que as coisas não seriam fáceis assim?

OoOoOoOoOoO E então, minna, gostaram? 

**Espero que sim. Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês por lerem minha fic e pelos elogios e pedir desculpas pela minha demora já justificada.**

**Se alguém tiver dúvida, é só falar. E agora, vamos as reviews:**

_**Lory Higurashi:**_** olá:) domo arigatou pela sua reviews, você que não perde um capítulo, não eh? Fico tão feliz...**

**Ai, que dizer... Eu peço clemência! Não me mate pela minha demora, eu já justifiquei e espero que isso baste, já que eu não estou mentindo.**

**Eles fizeram as pazes nessa viajem sim... mas não acho que isso irá bastar... (ops, lá vou eu, falando d outra vez) continue torcendo por eles.**

**A idéia da Kikyou prestou, mas acho que essa nova não vai ajudar nosso casal, pelo contrário.**

**Bem, desculpa novamente pela demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Vivia:**_** Olá, muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz.**

**Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando...**

**Desculpe pela demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Cris:**_** Olá:) muito obrigada pela review, me animou muito...**

**Realmente, essas coisas só acontecem em fics, mas, elas tem que acontecer, por que na história real elas não acontecem, não é mesmo?**

**Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando e mil desculpas pela demora...**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Lara:**_** olá:) muito obrigada pela review...**

**Que bom que está gostando... bem, quando deu, eu continuei, embora eu não achasse que fosse demorar tanto, muitas desculpas, espero que as aceite...**

**Continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Ayumi:**_** oi:) muito obrigada pela review. Que bom que está gostando, é muito bom saber que se está agradando, sabe...**

**Muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas quem sabe vc não descobre que escreve bem? Eu sempre achei (embora ainda ache, apesar dos elogios) que escrevia mal, mas nem por isso deixei de escrever, se vc tentar, talvez escreva até melhor do que eu – o que eu admito, não é muito difícil – no início, sempre é meio difícil, mas depois... as coisas melhoram.**

**Bem, eu odeio a ferrarri, não por ser a mais conhecida, mas pelos métodos que usa, ela se for necessário, força o segundo piloto dela a deixar o outro passar, só para ganhar o campeonato, assim como fez várias vezes com o barrichelo, para que o Shumacher ganhasse, e assim como fez dessa última vez com o massa, para que o Raikkonen pudesse ganhar o campeonato, já que o massa não ganharia... são métodos baixos com os quais eu não concordo.**

**Mas eu não gosto muito de discutir isso, gera confusão sabe? Então, esqueça o que eu escrevi...**

**Bem, desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto tempo, continue lendo.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

Domo minna;) Domo minna;)

**(Escondida dentro de um tanque de guerra, embora do lado de fora tudo esteja muito calmo, já que faz tanto tempo que não posto que as pessoas já devem até ter esquecido da fic BATE NA MADERA PELO AMOR DE DEUSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**bem, TODA MINHA DEMORA ESTÁ EXPLICADA NO MEU PROFILE (acho que foram quase seis meses, eu realmente me sinto mais do que envergonhada, e acho que não tenho direito a pedir desculpas) sei que talvez pareça uma demora sem direito a desculpas, mas um mês atrás eu coloquei uma nota no meu PROFILE dizendo que não estava conseguindo conciliar as minhas coisas... Tem a escola de manhã, o curso pré-cefet a tarde, tenho que estudar a noite para todos os simulados (do curso e da escola) no raramente tiveram feriados esse ano (só de pensar que não tem mais feriado esse ano que dê no meio da semana em BH me dá uma pontada de dor no coração) e nos fins de semana eu não posso fazer nada no computador, porque por ordem do Sargento Wanderley (o meu pai, gente), está terminantemente proibido que os residentes de minha casa usem o computador no fim de semana para fins não-escolares... Excluindo ele, é claro...**

**Isso só quer dizer que nos fins de semana, eu e minha irmã (já que minha mãe raramente mexe no pc) só podemos tirar ele do computador se for para fazer trabalho, porque se não o pc é todo dele...**

**Felizmente eu consegui arranjar dois dias na semana (pelo menos na parte da tarde) para postar as fics...**

**No meu profile, eu tinha prometido postar um capítulo novo de pelo menos uma fic no início do mês de junho de 2008, e eu só não postei no domingo pelo motivo explicitado acima...**

**Vou tentar postar as fics todas terças e quintas, mas não posso garantir isso, só tentarei não demorar mais 6 meses, o que é uma vergonha...**

**Novamente eu peço perdão...**

**Eu agradeço a todas as reviews, elas foram maravilhosas, nunca tinha recebido 6 de uma vez só, é um recorde pessoal****... só espero que ninguém pare de acompanhar depois de todo esse tempo...**

/Capítulo 7/

-Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Kikyou?

Kikyou sorriu maléficamente e sorveu mais um gole de champanhe. Olhou para o garçom a poucos metros atrás de Kouga como um falcão que observa sua presa e disse logo em seguida, voltando seu olhar para o youkai:

-Você não entendeu, querido. Eu não vou fingir que estou grávida. O Inuyasha saberia na hora. Eu realmente estou grávida.

Kouga quase engasgou com o champanhe e disse:

-Você? Grávida? Essa eu pago para ver.

-E você verá.- disse Kikyou sorrindo. Kouga olhou para ela desconfiado e disse:

-E de quem é esse filho?- Kikyou suspirou, impaciente.

-Foi por isso que eu vim aqui, idiota. Você é quem vai me dizer.

-E porque eu tenho que fazer isso?

Kikyou suspirou. Podia muito bem ter arranjado um parceiro um pouco mais inteligente para ajudar-lhe com seus planos. Segurou a mão de Kouga como seguraria a mão de uma pequena criança e começou a explicar-lhe:

-O que você acha que o Inuyasha faria se eu chegasse para ele, grávida de outro?

Kouga fez uma cara de quem diz: "Não faço idéia" e Kikyou suspirou mais uma vez. Ela bateu a mão na mesa impacientemente e disse:

-Ele sentiria o cheiro na hora e me mataria, sua anta! Agora me fale, de quem é o cheiro?

Kouga resmungou:

-Não sou um cachorro como o Inuyasha.- Kikyou sorriu com o canto da boca, ironicamente:

-Para mim, os lobos tinham melhor olfato que os cachorros, mas parece que me enganei.

-Cale a boca!- ele disse. Kouga respirou fundo e depois de um tempo, disse:

-Você está com sorte, tem o cheiro do cara de cachorro.

-Isso é bom.- disse Kikyou, sorvendo mais um gole do champanhe.

-Me diga, Kikyou, se esse filho não fosse do Inuyasha, como é que você iria fazer.

A mulher descansou a taça e sorriu.

-Eu simplesmente ia antecipar uma coisa que eu vou fazer de que qualquer jeito.

Kouga olhou-a desconfiado:

-O que você pretende fazer com essa criança, Kikyou?

-Ora, quando chegar a hora certa, eu vou abortar.

-O que?- disse Kouga, escandalizado. Kikyou olhou-o e rodou os olhos.

-Não faça essa cara, você não achou mesmo que eu ia estragar meu corpo apenas para garantir que a imbecil da Kagome saia de perto do Inuyasha. Se eu tivesse que abortar agora pelo filho não ser do Inuyasha, eu simplesmente não ia ficar perto dele por um tempo. Quando eu conseguisse tirar a Kagome de cena, eu iria abortar e depois voltar para o Inuyasha. Não precisa se preocupar, está tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Kikyou ficou de pé e disse:

-Agora eu tenho que ir embora, querido. Eu marquei de me encontrar com umas 'amigas' para irmos a uma clínica de estética.

E ela se levantou e saiu caminhando, enquanto o youkai pensava se aquilo tudo realmente valia a pena.

"Bem, valendo a pena ou não, chegando onde nós chegamos agora, já não há mais como voltar atrás, não é?" concluiu o youkai, enquanto ficava de pé também, após depositar várias notas de cem sobre a mesa e sair andando.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Você tem certeza que não quer mantê-lo aqui na enfermaria, Srta?

Disse o médico a Kagome, enquanto ela ajudava Inuyasha a ficar de pé.

-Sim, Dr. Não se preocupe, eu também sou médica, e qualquer coisa eu aviso o Dr.

-Se é assim, então tudo bem.

E o casal saiu da enfermaria abraçado, ele com parte do peso apoiado sobre ela. Kagome mantinha uma expressão preocupada e Inuyasha, reparando nisso, sorriu e beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

-Não se preocupe. Já está tudo bem.

A morena suspirou, enquanto parava de caminhar. Olhou para o lago e viu que havia, agora, uma faixa amarela cercando esse e observou o buraco no gelo. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e disse:

-Eu sei, mas não consigo parar de pensar que a culpa foi minha. Se eu não tivesse pressionado você para que patinasse comigo, e se eu não o tivesse deixado sozinho talvez...

Inuyasha calou-a com um beijo. Um beijo longo e profundo, que parecia não acabar mais. Quando os lábios se separaram, incrivelmente os dois ainda com fôlego, Inuyasha sorriu-lhe e disse, apertando sua cintura:

-Não se preocupe com isso. Acidentes acontecem. Agora vamos, que eu estou com fome...- ele disse, levando os dois para o chalé dele.

-Mas nós almoçamos não faz uma hora!

-Acho que você vai ter que acostumar com o meu jeito, eu realmente como muito! Sorte que eu comprei lá no restaurante quando eu cheguei algumas coisas, assim podemos comer á vontade.

-Quem vai comer é você, eu estou de regime.

Inuyasha rodou os olhos e fez uma careta, fazendo-a rir.

-Vocês mulheres e esse tal de regime. Cá entre nós, vocês mulheres dão mais atenção a essa coisa do que a nós, os seus companheiros que nos sentimos deixados de lado!

Kagome gargalhou e disse:

-Vocês homens não tem o direito de falar isso, já que todos esses regimes e essas dietas são apenas para ficarmos mais bonitas para vocês!

Kagome apertou as bochechas dele e sorriu, ao vê-las ficarem vermelhas, um pouco por causa do aperto, outro por causa do frio.

-Então não dê uma dessa de namorado incompreendido para cima de mim que não cola, tudo bem?

Os dois caminhavam pela ponte que levava ao chalé 16, enquanto riam e se beijavam. Inuyasha estava feliz de ver que Kagome havia esquecido aquela história de que era culpa dela o fato dele ter caído no lago.

Ele sorriu. Ela ficou apenas admirando-o.

"Como ele é bonito", pensou a jovem. " Sou realmente uma mulher de sorte. E eu sinto que ele realmente está mudando. Se ele era realmente ganancioso e interesseiro como o Sesshoumaru e a Kikyou diziam, acho que ele não é mais, nem que seja só um pouco menos. Isso me deixa tão feliz, Inuyasha".

"Quando eu estou com você, Kagome, eu já não me importo com mais nada. Dinheiro, casas, carros, fortuna, nada disso tem real importância. Você é muito especial para mim e eu não trocaria essa sensação por nenhuma fortuna no mundo".

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e eles sorriram um para o outro. Os dois chegaram ao chalé e ele abriu a porta. Logo quando ele a fechou Kagome arrastou-o para a cama.

-Vamos Inuyasha, você tem que descansar. Você quase morreu há alguns minutos e o médico disse que você tem que se manter aquecido.

Inuyasha segurou o pulso dela e puxou-a de encontro com seu corpo. Ele sorriu malicioso e disse em seu olvido, fazendo-a estremecer:

-Eu sei de outro jeito para me manter aquecido.

Mesmo se sentindo mais que tentada pela sugestão dele, Kagome não se deixou levar e disse, após afasta-lo e puxa-lo novamente em direção ao quarto:

-Nada disso, você tem que ficar de cama, com muitos cobertores. O máximo que eu posso fazer é ficar com você aqui.

Inuyasha suspirou e sorriu. Ela o fez se deitar e cobriu-o com muitos cobertores e ligou a televisão.

-fique aí enquanto eu vou trazer um chá.

-Chá? –perguntou ele, fazendo mais uma careta que a fez sorrir.- Tem que ser chá? Porque não um simples, mas delicioso chocolate quente?

Kagome riu e disse:

-Primeiro, o chá vai faze-lo melhorar de verdade, já o chocolate não. Segundo, o chá é mais nutritivo que o chocolate, e terceiro, eu quero que você tome chá.

-Você podia ser um pouquinho mais bondosa comigo, afinal, como você mesma disse, eu acabei de sair de um lago congelado.

-E você podia pensar um pouquinho mais na sua saúde em vez de pensar só em besteiras. Chocolate quente, imaginem só...

Quando a morena já estava saindo do quarto, Inuyasha perguntou:

-Kagome...

-Sim?- ela se virou, séria.

-Onde você vai encontrar chá?

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Não se preocupe, eu dou meu jeito.

Kagome fechou a porta. Ele sorriu maroto e disse:

-O que ela está aprontando?- Inuyasha se espreguiçou e se aconchegou mais nas cobertas, enquanto trocava de canal. Continuou falando:

-Bem, seja o que for, eu vou acabar ficando sabendo, não é?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sango fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquele havia sido um dia cansativo, trabalhara a manhã inteira, não havia podido almoçar porque fora obrigada a atender um caso de emergência de uma mulher que estava dando a luz, e ainda por cima estava atendendo a sua paciente mais irritante. Parecia que metade das mulheres de Tóquio haviam engravidado e se consultado com ela.

Passou a mão no rosto e foi contando até dez mentalmente. Quando foi chegando no sete, parou de contar, percebendo que aquilo só estava piorando tudo.

"Quem foi o imbecil que disse que contar ajuda a acalmar?" pensou a morena, enquanto a mulher continuava a bater os dedos insistentemente na mesa.

Sango parou de digitar e sorriu, virando-se em seguida para a mulher. Apertou o botão do mouse com tanta força que quase o afundou, enquanto o computador seguia o comando ordenado por aquele gesto.

A morena afastou-se com a cadeira giratória e posicionou a mão com as longas unhas pintadas de marrom para que aparasse as folhas que caíam da impressora. Voltou para a mesa e quase quebrou a caneta quando percebeu que a mulher continuava a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, e agora, para acompanhar, batia também levemente o pé no chão.

Sango levou a caneta até o papel mas a mulher interrompeu-a, perguntando:

-Olhe, vai demorar muito? É que eu estou indo encontrar com o meu noivo, sabe, ele é um gato e...

-Não irá demorar nadinha...- disse Sango sorrindo falsamente, interrompendo-a e completando mentalmente: "Se você fechar esse seu bico de papagaio, sua maritaca!!". Uma veia saltou na testa dessa e Sango assinou rapidamente o papel, entregando-o a mulher.

-Tome. Com isso, você terá a sua licença-maternidade e não precisará mais ir trabalhar pelos próximos meses, até o bebê completar seis meses.

A mulher ficou de pé com dificuldade pelo grande volume da barriga, mas Sango não fez nem um movimento para ajuda-la. A mulher se despediu e saiu da sala. Sango suspirou e quebrou a caneta.

-Ai, porque ela não tem esse bebê logo para parar de vir aqui e ficar me irritando?

Sango ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a porta, pensando:

"Que venha a próxima, e que ela seja mais aturável que as últimas...".

Sango abriu a porta de olhos fechados, torcendo para a próxima paciente ser mais... paciente.

-A próxima, por favor.

Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com alguém que era mais do que insuportável. Sango cerrou os orbes, achando ser uma miragem. No entanto, a mulher de cabelos negros, presos em um rígido coque, que trajava um conjunto social roxo escuro, quase preto, olhos castanhos opacos e feições belas, porém maléficas não podia ser outra senão...

-Kikyou?

-Sim.- disse a mulher com um falso tom de amizade.

-O que veio fazer aqui?- perguntou sango rudemente, mostrando seu desagrado em vê-la.

-Eu vim aqui me consultar com a mais conhecida ginecologista de Tóquio. Posso entrar?

Sango nada disse, apenas deu-lhe passagem. "O que essa lagartixa retardada está aprontando agora?".

As duas sentaram-se e se encararam por alguns minutos. Sango mantinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto e Kikyou mantinha uma expressão neutra.

-Tudo bem. Como sou obrigada a te atender, já que esse é o meu trabalho, vamos lá, mas não precisa fingir que somos amigas, porque isso não iremos ser nunca. Somos apenas médica e paciente.

A expressão de Kikyou mudou na hora. Sango levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu levemente de satisfação ao ver que Kikyou agora estava com uma cara extremamente azeda.

-Agora está melhor, é assim que sua cara está toda vez que eu te vejo. Muito bem, agora comecemos. Porque veio me procurar?

Kikyou se controlou para não xingar a médica a sua frente, afinal, ela era uma dama da alta sociedade **(N/A: o dó essa daí ta mais pra & maldita... ops, desculpem o palavriado)** e ela não se rebaixaria ao nível de alguém como a outra.

-Eu tenho sentido algumas coisas ultimamente.

Sango começou a digitar, enquanto perguntava:

-Que tipo de coisas?

Kikyou sorriu rapidamente, mas como não estava olhando, Sango não viu.

-Um pouco de tonteira, muitos enjôos e vômitos, tenho sentido meus seios doloridos e inchados, me sinto muito cansada mas o que me fez vir aqui realmente é o fato de minha menstruação estar muito atrasada.

Sango olhou para Kikyou mas logo voltou a digitar. Minutos depois, Sango parou de digitar e volou-se para Kikyou, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

-Você já fez algum teste para confirmar?

-Sim.

-De urina, imagino.

-Isso mesmo. Eu fiz dois, para ter certeza, e os dois deram positivo.

Sango suspirou. Voltou a digitar apressadamente no computador e ao mesmo tempo, dizia:

-Muito bem. Antes de tudo, eu vou pedir para você fazer um teste de Sangue, que consegue ser mais preciso que o de urina.

Sango mandou o computador imprimir a página e pouco depois se afastou da mesa para pegar a folha que saía da impressora. Puxou a cadeira para junto da mesa novamente e entregou a folha a kikyou, dizendo:

-Aqui está a receita. Se você quiser, pode fazer o teste aqui mesmo no Hospital, ou então em uma clínica de sua preferência. Quando o teste ficar pronto, você pode voltar aqui.

-Obrigada, eu vou agora mesmo fazer o teste. Em que andar fica?

Sango olhou Kikyou desconfiada, mas disse:

-No 1º.

-tudo bem, obrigada de novo.- disse Kikyou falsamente, enquanto se levantava e se preparava para sair. Sango apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e Kikyou saiu da sala.

Alguns minutos depois, mais exatamente umas meia-hora, Sango pegou o telefone e disse com a recepcionista pelo telefone:

-Ayume, faz um favor para mim?

-Pois não, Dra Himura, é só falar.

-Me ligue com a Erri.

-Só um instante.

-Ah, e tem mais uma coisa.

-Pois não?

-Me chame de Sango, por favor.

-Tudo bem. Pronto, Dra Sango.

-Aiai, bem, obrigada, Ayume.

Sango ouviu um bipe e logo depois uma voz:

-Enfermeira Erri.

-Oi Erri.

-Oi Sango, como vai?

-Tudo bem, mas eu preciso de um favor seu...

-O que é?

-Uma mulher morena acabou de ir aí fazer o Teste de Sangue para gravidez, não é?

-Ela é morena, bonita mas grossa e rude, com um jeito pomposo?

-Ela mesmo. Eu queria saber se tem como, quando o resultado sair, você me informar o resultado antes de mandar para ela?

-Claro, mas porque isso?

Sango engoliu seco, mas disse:

-Bem, ela é minha paciente, sabe, e eu estou com medo de que em vez de ela estar grávida, que ela tenha uma doença gravíssima **(N/A: isso seria ótimo, não?)** e eu acho que saber disso por meio de um resultado de exame não é muito legal, sabe? E se mesmo assim ela estiver grávida, eu adoraria dar a notícia.

-É claro que eu posso dar um jeitinho.

-Obrigada, Erri.

-De nada.

Sango desligou o telefone e levou as mãos a cabeça. Se Kikyou estivesse realmente grávida, como será que poderia contar para Kagome?

"Isso é, se o filho for mesmo do Inuyasha, porque do jeito que essa largatixa retardada é, eu não duvido nada que esse filho seja de outro. Bem, eu me preocupo com isso depois" pensou, enquanto se espreguiçava. Aquela havia sido sua última paciente. Ouviu seu estômago roncar e sorriu. Estava morrendo de fome.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e Miroku entrou, sorrindo.

-Olá, Sangozinha.

Sango olhou-o com uma cara de poucos amigos e disse, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa e ficava de pé.

-O que faz aqui, Miroku?

-Não me diga que esqueceu do nosso jantar?- disse o descendente de houshi com uma expressão desconsolada.

Sango olhou para ele, enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro e disse:

-Jantar? Que jantar?

Miroku respirou fundo.

-Eu pedi a você ontem para jantar comigo, e você aceitou. Não vai voltar atrás agora, não é?

Sango arregalou os olhos e levou a mão a boca.

-Desculpe, Miroku, eu tive um dia puxado hoje, não tive tempo nem mesmo de almoçar, e ainda mais com algumas pacientes indesejáveis, por favor, me desculpe, eu esqueci completamente.

-Tudo bem, é claro que eu desculpo...

Sango respirou, aliviada.

-... Mas você tem que se apressar.

-O que?- disse Sango, sem entender.

-Para o jantar, Sango, o jantar! Nós vamos jantar!

-Mas, assim?- ela disse, se referindo ao jaleco que os dois usavam.

Ele sorriu e puxou-a pelo braço.

-Eu te deixo em casa, você se arruma e eu também tenho tempo para ir na minha casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, vem.

Enquanto ele ia conduzindo-a, Sango sorriu delicadamente. Talvez o namorado ainda tivesse salvação.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Algum tempo depois, Sango saía do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha amarela-clara, com os cabelos molhados. Olhou para a cama no centro do quarto e sorriu. Tinha que agradecer Kagome quando ela voltasse por ter dado-lhe aquele maravilhoso vestido de presente de aniversário, alguns meses atrás. O vestido era maravilhoso.

Secou-se e passou um creme de pele e desodorantes inodoros. Borrifou um maravilhoso perfume que tinha ganhado de Rin, no mesmo aniversário. Era outra a quem tinha que agradecer. Colocou o vestido e olhou-se no espelho. O vestido caíra-lhe muito bem. Era de alças finas, cruzadas na frente de forma a unir e destacar os seios, com um generoso decote. Colado até a cintura e um pouco solto dessa para baixo, indo até a altura dos joelhos. Era cor de vinho, bem escuro e destacava suas belas curvas.

Colocou uma sandália de salto e colocou algumas pulseiras finas. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque mal feito, **(N/A: completamente diferente do da Kikyou)** com vários fios soltos além da franja, que colocou de lado, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais jovem **(N/A: não que ela fosse velha, né gente)**.

Usava uma maquiagem escura nos olhos, com rímel, lápis preto, e sombra bonina.

Pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da cama bem na hora que o interfone tocou. Sorriu e foi atender.

-Oi.

_-Sou eu, Sango. Você está pronta?_

-Estou. Já vou descer.

Ela colocou o interfone no lugar e se dirigiu a porta. Entrou no elevador e depois de alguns minutos já estava saindo do prédio. Miroku estava de costas para ela, observando a rua movimentada.

Sango pigarreou forte e Miroku virou para ela. Ele abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Estava abobado com a moça.

-E então?- ela disse, para faze-lo acordar.

Miroku piscou algumas vezes e depois balançou a cabeça. Ele sorriu e disse:

-Você está linda, Sango.- a mulher corou e sorriu.

-Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

O casal sorriu e se aproximou. Se beijaram longamente e depois entraram no carro. Miroku dirigiu por vários minutos, os dois quietos. No entanto, não era um silêncio incômodo.

Quando eles chegaram, Miroku abriu a porta para Sango, que apenas sorriu e conduziu-a até o restaurante. Aquele era um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade. O garçom aproximou-se dos dois e conduziu-os até uma mesa.

Os dois fizeram os pedidos e jantaram calmamente com uma conversa animada. Quando haviam terminado de comer a sobremesa e de conversarem bastante, Miroku disse:

-Quer dançar?

-Miroku, você não dança.- disse Sango, sorrindo.- Meus pés ainda lembram do início do nosso namoro, quando você quase os quebrou.

Miroku sorriu maroto e disse, ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para ela:

-É por isso que eu aprendi alguns truques.

Sango sorriu e aceitou a mão estendida do namorado, embora um pouco apreensiva. Seus pés, da última vez, haviam ficado doendo durante semanas, e não queria relembrar aquilo tão cedo.

No entanto, não foi nada parecido com o que esperava. Miroku estava dançando muito bem e a resposta veio clara na sua mente.

-Você tomou aulas de dança?- Miroku sorriu novamente, agora mais sedutor e disse:

-Claro.

Sango olhou-o curiosa e perguntou:

-Porque?- ele parecia estar esperando por aquele momento. Miroku parou de dançar e se ajoelhou, ficando sério. Sango olhava aquilo, sem poder acreditar. Ele estava mesmo prestes a fazer o que ela achava que ia fazer?

-Eu aprendi a dançar, Sango, apenas por causa desse momento, que eu queria que fosse o mais especial possível.- todos no salão pareciam estar encarando o casal. Sango já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Miroku puxava uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e abria, revelando um anel maravilhoso- Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu já conheci e não poderia imaginar nenhuma outra mulher para ser a mãe dos meus filhos. Sei que tenho muitos defeitos, mas eu te amo e agora eu lhe faço esse pedido: Aceita se casar comigo?

Sango já estava chorando, enquanto sorria. Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando SIM. Miroku sorriu e colocou o anel de ouro com brilhantes no dedo dela, enquanto ela chorava um pouco mais, contrastando com o sorriso em seu rosto. O homem ficou de pé e a beijou doce e lentamente, enquanto todos aplaudiam. Quando se separaram, Sango engoliu o choro e disse, dando um leve tapa no ombro dele:

-Olha o que você fez, acabou com a minha maquiagem.- ele sorriu e disse, depois de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios:

-Você continua tão linda quanto sempre foi e sempre vai ser.

-Você é mesmo um sedutor.- ela disse, sorrindo.- Acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei por você logo de cara, à dois anos atrás.

-Eu é que não acredito que só comecei a namorar com você um ano depois de te conhecer.- ele disse brincando. Logo depois, ele ficou sério e olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, como se pudesse ler sua alma.- Eu te amo Sango, e nunca se esqueça disso.

Ela se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis marinhos e disse, feliz:

-Eu também te amo Miroku, e isso é algo que nunca vai mudar.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou do seu olvido, dizendo:

-Que tal nós irmos para casa agora.- ela sorriu e disse:

-E acho que isso também é algo que nunca vai mudar, sua mania louca por sexo.

-Contanto que seja sempre com você, eu não me importo que continue.

E os dois saíram do restaurante, felizes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**E aí, gostaram? Espero que esse capítulo um pouquinho longo tenha compensado pelo menos um pouquinho do meu enorrrrme atraso.**

**EU ESTOU FAZENDO UMA **_**ENQUETE:**_** o que vocês acham de ter um hentai na fic? Eu não pretendo escreve-lo, por isso, se vocês acharem que seria legal, eu peço voluntárias para escrever, eu não faço hentais, mas se alguém estiver disposta a fazer...**

**Continuando:**

**Gente, eu não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo, estava doida para postar logo e não atrasar mais, por isso, se tem muitos erros, desculpem!!**

**Então, um casal que saiu feliz, não é? Podem deixar que esse (pelo menos eu acho) não pretendo desmontar, viu?**

**Bem, e respondendo às reviews:**

_**Lory Higurashi:**_** olá! ****A quanto tempo, neh? Bem, eu sei que você não gosta muito de atrasos, e sei que talvez os meus motivos não sejam suficientes, mas eu prometo que não irei mais atrasar assim, e peço para que não deixe de acompanhar a fic...**

**Espero que continue acompanhando (eu juro que não atraso assim mais), eu acho que vai demorar um pouco, realmente, talvez mais que um pouco, mas no fim acho que eles ficam juntos (tudo é possível também)...**

**Bem, não deixe de acompanhar, por favor...**

**Beijos e xau**

_**Cris:**_** olá! Como vai você? (depois de tantos meses sem se falar) eu peço mais que desculpas, eu peço perdão pelo atraso, que prometo não vai acontecer mais, e que foi algo inadmissível, mas peço que não deixe a fic por erro meu!!**

**Que bom que gostou da reconciliação deles, espero que continue gostandoXD**

**Não deixe de acompanhar, bjos e xau...**

_**Taisho Girl S2:**_** nussa, nussa, nussa, millllllllllllllllllllllllllll perdões pelo atraso, não vai acontecer novamente!!**

**Eu sei que demorei md+ a atualizar, e peço mais desculpas, mas eu já me expliquei!**

**Quanto a fic, num sei se a kikyvaca e o kouga vão morrer, mas no fim, vão ter o que merecem, com certeza...**

**Continue acompanhando, bjos e xauzim**

_**Valéria-chan:**_** olá! Perdoe essa autora retardada que nem consegue organizar a própria vida, mas eu realmente num tava conseguino conciliar tudo!**

**Não deixe a fic por isso, eu sou apenas uma anta! Não vou atrasar tudo isso de novo, eu prometo!**

**Quanto a fic, você quase acertou! A única diferença é que ela num ta fingindo que ta grávida, ela ta grávida mesmo e infelizmente é do inu... bem, se o kouga e a kikynojo ficarem juntos, a fic acaba, e aí num tem graça!**

**Bjos e até (continue acompanhando a fic)**

_**Ayumi:**_**ois... meu deus, eu peço clemência!! Eu sei que num deveria ter atrasado tanto, e peço que continue acompanhando a fic!! Nunca mais vou atrasar desse jeito!!**

**Bem, já que é assim, vamos esquecer a Ferrari e a McLaren, certim?**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio, mas quem sabe você realmente não escreve melhor que eu? É só tentar, neh? Eu estive sem tempo p/ escrever esses últimos meses, mas agora volto com tudo! E tem muita gente melhor que eu por aí nos fanfictions da vida (naum é difícil ser melhor que eu, na verdade, acho bem fácil).**

**Não foi nada, e que bom que gostou do capítulo**

**Bjos e inté, continue acompanhando...**

_**Bibi:**_** olá! Desculpeeeeeeeeeeeee pela demoraaaaaaaa, mas eu tava atolada de coisas para fazer, e num conseguia me organizar...**

**Não esqueça da fic por causa disso, um atraso desse nunca mais vai acontecer, prometo (palavra de escotero!)**

**Bem, aí ta o capítulo, bjos e até.**


	9. Chapter 9

Domo minna;) Domo minna;)Olá minna!!

**Eu sei que demorei, mas comparada a última vez, eu fui bem rápida!!**

**Domo arigatou pelas reviews, e quando a enquete, eu decidi ( se for ter) deixar p/ o final.**

**Agora, a fic:**

/Capítulo 8/

-Prontinho!!- disse Kagome, enquanto abria a porta e deixava a vista a xícara de chá que trazia na mão esquerda. Inuyasha apenas olhou para a xícara e fez uma careta, fazendo-a rir.

Kagome se aproximou dele e disse, enquanto entregava-lhe a xícara:

-Você odeia tanto assim chá?

-Eu não odeio chá.- disse ele, enquanto tomava o primeiro gole. Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu quando ele fez outra careta e continuou.- só detesto o gosto que tem.

-Você reclama demais, sabia?- ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto observava o namorado bebendo o líquido a contra-gosto e fazendo caretas a cada gole. Ela pegou a xícara dele quando Inuyasha terminou de tomar e disse:

-Não pode ser tão ruim...- ela se virou para colocar a xícara no criado-mudo e o fez, quando Inuyasha segurou seu pulso com uma mão e a outra a puxou pela cintura. Ela caiu por cima dele, que girou e acabou ficando sobre ela. Inuyasha sorriu e disse:

-Agora eu quero minha recompensa.

-Recompensa? Quem disse que tem recompensa?- ela disse, no entanto, o sorriso maroto em seus lábios a traiu. Ele apenas tocou seus lábios com os dela e disse, já sem o sorriso e com um olhar apaixonado:

-Eu te amo, Kagome. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém, nada nunca foi tão importante na minha vida quanto você é para mim.

Kagome sorriu docemente e disse:

-Eu também te amo Inu.

O hanyou aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou doce e calmamente, querendo aproveitar cada segundo do beijo. Depois de um tempo, eles descolaram os lábios e Kagome sorri, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu agradeceria se você avisasse antes de dizer coisas como essa, olha o que você fez!

-Eu só disse a verdade! Agora, você poderia parar de falar?

-O que?- ela disse, fazendo-se de irritada, mas não teve tempo de protestar, pois Inuyasha já a estava beijando novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Uma forte luz atravessou as janelas daquele apartamento, fazendo com que a jovem médica, aninhada no peito do namorado, abrisse lentamente os olhos e logo depois os fechasse, pelo excesso de claridade. Aos poucos, os orbes castanhos se acostumaram com a luz. Ela abriu-os novamente e levantou um pouco o rosto para fitar o rosto calmo e sereno do jovem pediatra. Sorriu. Calmo daquele jeito, ele ficava ainda mais bonito. Sango não conseguiu evitar um suspiro e foi esse pequeno ruído que fez com que o namorado acordasse. Ele abriu os orbes azuis escuros lentamente para se acostumar com a luz e sorriu ao encontrar a namorada o fitando.

-Bom dia.- ela sussurrou, sorrindo. Ele deu um beijo estalado em sua testa e disse, sorrindo:

-Bom dia.- ele se sentou e puxou-a um pouco para cima, e a abraçou. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que ela por fim disse:

-Vamos nos levantar, ou o que?

-E porque nós faríamos isso, se eu posso ficar com você aqui?- A noiva lhe sorriu e disse, se enrolando em um edredom e ficando de pé:

-Bem que eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas acho que temos outras coisas para fazer.

-Como o que, por exemplo?- ele se espreguiçou, coberto apenas por um lençol.

-Como tomar café e pensar em algo produtivo para se fazer em um fim de semana.

Ela caminhou até o banheiro e fechou a porta, enquanto o noivo apenas sorria e encarava a porta por onde ela havia passado e ouvia o som do chuveiro sendo ligado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome abriu os olhos e suspirou. Lembrou-se lentamente do que ocorrera no dia anterior e sorriu. Percebeu que Inuyasha não estava ali e entrou dentro do banheiro. Enquanto tomava banho, lembrou-se de Sango e de como estaria encrencada com ela se não lhe contasse tudo que havia acontecido em sua viajem. Sorriu. Quando voltasse ao seu chalé, mandaria um e-mail para ela, contando tudo.

Pouco depois, saiu do banho e enrolou-se com uma toalha, dando graças a deus do aquecedor estar ligado.

-Inuyasha?- ela chamou, e pouco depois o hanyou apareceu sorrindo vindo da sala. Ele se aproximou e passou os braços pela sua cintura, dizendo:

-Achei que fosse acordar mais tarde.

-Quantas horas? Normalmente eu acordo cedo, por causa do trabalho.

-São nove horas.- ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios e Kagome disse:

-Pode me fazer um favor?

-Claro.

-Pode ir até o meu chalé e pegar uma muda de roupa para mim?

-Tudo bem, mas eu prefiro muito mais você assim.- ela riu e disse:

-Você pode até preferir aqui dentro, mas tem certeza que quer que eu saia daqui só de toalha? Além dos outros ficarem olhando, não vou durar muito nesse frio.

-Porque você precisa sair daqui?

-Eu quero falar com a Sango.

-E daí?- Kagome suspirou. As vezes, Inuyasha era bem idiota.

-E daí que eu sei que se eu tentar falar com ela daqui, você não deixaria, ficaria mandando eu me apressar, ou tentando ler o que eu estaria escrevendo, já que eu não pretendo falar com ela pelo telefone. Agora, faça o favor de ir?

-Tudo bem.- ele beijou-a novamente e saiu. Depois que ele voltou, ela se vestiu rapidamente e se despediu, dizendo que depois eles se falavam.

Quando chegou em seu chalé, correu para o quarto e pegou o já esquecido notebook e acabou descobrindo que já havia um e-mail de Sango. Sorriu, quando começou a ler.

**De: Sango Himura(himurasango)**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Suas Férias**

**Oi Ka! Como vão as coisas por aí? Ouvi dizer que Hokkaido é muito linda, e que as fontes térmicas no inverno são uma maravilha!! Você bem que podia ter mandado notícias, né? Eu e Miroku estamos morrendo de inveja dessas suas férias.**

**E por falar nele, você não vai acreditar!! Miroku me pediu em casamento ontem! Isso mesmo, espero que esteja sozinha, pois sei que esse grito que você soltou pode deixar um surdo. Eu também quase não acredito ainda. E ele fez isso na frente de um restaurante inteiro, acredita? Ai, estou tão feliz!! É perfeito, não?**

**AH, tenho outra notícia para te dar! Não precisa pensar isso, sua idiota, eu não estou grávida. Mas a Rin logo vai estar! Não é isso que eu quis falar, pare de pensar asneiras! É que ela e o Sesshoumaru também vão se casar! É tão kawai, né? Ontem de manhã (pra ser bem específica as 6 e meia da manhã) ela me ligou e começou a me contar tudo, e você sabe como ela fala, não? Só não ficamos horas no telefone porque tínhamos que ir trabalhar.**

**Eu vou ter que parar de escrever agora, tenho certeza que o Miroku vai voltar da cozinha agora, e eu estou escrevendo do computador dele, e ele está falando com outra pessoa agora, depois eu continuo, estamos com saudades!!**

**Te adoro,**

**S.**

**P.S.: já encontrou alguém aí com quem passar o tempo? Talvez até algum estrangeiro, quem sabe?**

Mal terminou de ler e já estava escrevendo a mensagem:

**De: Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)**

**Para: Sango Himura(himurasango)**

Assunto: Maravilhas

Uau! Na verdade, que injusto! Parece até que ele estava esperando eu sair da cidade para te pedir em casamento, que maldade dele! Mas, bem, vocês merecem e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês!

E sobre a Rin e o Sesshoumaru, eu não acredito! Quer dizer, ta certo, eu sabia que eles iam dar certo, mas foi tão rápido, não? O Sesshoumaru demorou muito tempo só para me pedir em namoro, imagina em casamento! A Rin mudou ele mesmo.

**Bem, Hokkaido é mesmo maravilhosa e as fontes térmicas também são uma maravilha, mas não são as únicas 'maravilhas' que encontrei por aqui.**

**Eu não encontrei nenhum estrangeiro por aqui, mas encontrei alguém melhor. Sei em quem você está pensando e digo: você está certa! Não precisa gritar, senão o Miroku vai ficar surdo! Mas eu encontrei com o Inuyasha aqui. E, claro, você já esta pensando, nós nos acertamos.**

**Pare de gritar, eu já disse.**

**Ai, tudo está tão lindo. Bem, tirando o fato de que nós estávamos patinando no gelo ontem e que ele acabou caindo dentro da água congelada (tudo está bem, então pare de gritar de novo) tudo está maravilhoso. Nossa noite ontem foi, como posso dizer, perfeita. E eu sei que a sua ontem também foi, já que vocês foram jantar e ele te pediu em casamento.**

**E não. Ele disse que não sabia que eu estava aqui, mas eu também não sei o que ele veio fazer aqui. Mas isso não importa, não é? O que importa é que estamos juntos de novo.**

**Eu também te adoro, e estou morrendo de saudades também, de vocês dois. Ah, e você, a Ayume e a Erri já tentaram fazer de novo? (se não se lembra, eu to falando aquela história de quebrar a máquina de raio x só para que o técnico maravilhoso aparecesse)**

**Beijos,**

**K.**

Bem, logo depois disso, Kagome foi até a cozinha, abriu o frigobar e tomou um copo d'água. Então, ela voltou e sorriu ao ver a resposta de Sango.

**De: Sango Himura(himurasango)**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Ai, Amiga**

**Uma coisa: Você ta de brincadeira, né? Acha mesmo que agora que eu estou noiva, a Erri de namorado novo, e a Ayume pronta pra casar daqui a um mês vamos ficar tentando quebrar uma máquina de raio x só pra chamar o técnico gostoso? (claro que sim, né amiga! E ele veio e ficou sorrindo para nós! Nos derretemos todas, o único problema foi que o Miroku apareceu e cortou nosso barato, e eu ainda tive que usar o meu maior poder de persuasão para convencê-lo de que eu não estava interessada no gostosão lá).**

**Duas coisas: eu não acredito que você está com o cara que ama, por quem você ficou suspirando um tempão antes de tudo aquilo acontecer e vem me falar do técnico gostoso! Chega a ser frustrante.**

**Três coisas: eu tenho uma surpresa! Eu não ia contar, mas depois disso, não tem problema. Advinha com quem o Miroku tava falando, que eu disse antes? Isso, mesmo, o Inuyasha, aliás, ele não ta aí com você não? Bem, eu li um dos e-mails deles, enquanto o Miroku está na cozinha preparando um café da manha pra nós (olha que amor, não?) e eu vou mandar pra você.**

**Só não conte para eles que eu fiz isso, ou eu teria outra discussão com o Miroku e se isso acontecer eu te estrangulo, ponho fogo, dou um tiro e ainda te busco lá no inferno só para te matar de novo, aí vai:**

_**Encaminhado:**_

_**De: Inuyasha Taisho (itaisho)**_

_**Para: Miroku Hiroshi (Miroku.Hiroshi)**_

_**Assunto: Viajem**_

_**Miroku seu inútil, retardado, idiota! Porque não me avisou que a Kagome iria estar aqui, em Hokkaido, e bem no mesmo lugar que eu! E não adianta dizer que não sabia, porque eu tenho certeza que se ela não contou (o que eu acho bem difícil) Sango deve ter deixado escapar. Sei que somos amigos a apenas uns 5 meses, mas eu confiava que uma coisa dessas você contaria para mim, mesmo porque, nós ficamos muito amigos (pelo menos era, antes de você esconder isso de mim)!**_

_Bem, fique sabendo que eu me encontrei com ela aqui, e que nós nos acertamos. Eu não sei como ela consegue ficar ainda mais bonita quando está brava. Bem, isso não te importa. Só sei que estou muito feliz, tive a melhor noite da minha vida ontem e acho que nada pode estragar minha felicidade._

_Você acredita que um dia desses eu me peguei pensando em filhos? Eu estava imaginando como seria meu futuro com a Kagome, e me descobri com quatro filhos, duas meninas e dois meninos, e acredita que eu até dei nomes a eles? O mais velho vai se chamar Genzo, a segunda Kaite, o terceiro Benji e a quarta Akira. Dá pra acreditar? Eu sempre disse que fantasias é coisa para mulher! E eu nem me preocupo mais com a minha fama, dinheiro ou o que quer que seja. Eu sempre dei muito valor pra esse tipo de coisa._

_Bem, Como estão as coisas? Você falou com a Sango, como disse que ia fazer?_

_Bem, eu vou parar de escrever e vê se responde logo._

_Inuyasha._

_P.S.: Você sabe quais as flores que a Kagome gosta mais?_

Kagome terminou de ler e começou a sorrir. Ele havia planejado até um futuro para eles! Se apressou em responder:

De: Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)

Para: Sango Himura(himurasango)

Assunto: Te adoro, amiga

Ai, Sango! Muito muito muito obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz com esse e-mail! Ele até planejou uma família, Sango! Eu não acredito! É a prova de que ele realmente me ama. E o melhor: ele disse que não se importa mais com as coisas materiais! Era isso o que eu não suportava nele e ele esqueceu por minha causa! É maravilhoso.

Bem, caso ele não saiba, minha flor favorita são as Sakuras rosas, lógico e você sabe disso. Só que se ele quer me dar um buquê, eu adoro buquês de lírios. São lindos.

Por isso, se o Miroku perguntar para falar para ele, diga que eu gosto de lírios e de Sakuras, viu?

Bem, o fato do Miroku ir falar com você deve estar se referindo ao fato dele pedir você em casamento (só de pensar nisso eu fico feliz por vocês).

Beijos de uma amiga que te adora muito,

K.

Sango demorou a responder, mas o fez:

**De: ****Sango Himura(himurasango)**

**Para:****Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)**

**Assunto: homens**

**Que isso, amiga, não foi nada! É eu também fiquei surpresa, ou ele te ama mesmo, ou só está delirando, e se está, é porque passa tempo demais com você! HAHAHA, desculpe, é brincadeira.**

**Eu demorei a responder porque o Miroku chegou e enquanto ele conferia os e-mails e respondia o e-mail do Inuyasha, eu tomava meu café da manhã.**

**Pode deixar, ele até já perguntou e eu disse ao miroku a coisa dos lírios e sakuras rosas. E é claro que eu perguntei o porque, pois não é pra ele saber que li seus e-mails. E lógico, ele desviou do assunto. Acho incrível que ele e Inuyasha tenham se tornado tão amigos em tão pouco tempo. Parece que se conhecem desde o colegial, como eu você e o próprio miroku.**

**Quanto ao miroku falar comigo, eu espero que sim, não estou preparada para muitas surpresas, sabe.**

**Volte logo Kagome! Não leve a mal, ficar com o Miroku é maravilhoso, mas ao dá pra ficar fazendo tudo com ele, simplesmente ele ainda é um homem! Como vou fazer compras, passear e conversar sobre certas coisas com ele? É impossível.**

**Vou encaminhar a resposta do Miroku.**

**Muitas felicidades pra você e o seu amor,**

**S.**

_**Encaminhado:**_

_**De:**__** Miroku Hiroshi (Miroku.Hiroshi)**_

_**Para: Inuyasha Taisho (itaisho)**_

_**Assunto: Desculpas**_

_**Bem amigo, me desculpa ai, mas como vocês estavam brigados e pareciam que não iriam voltar, eu não contei, e eu não sabia que vocês estariam exatamente no mesmo lugar, quer dizer, Hokkaido não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de uma ilha pequena se formos pensar ao nível de ser capaz de duas pessoas poderem se encontrar com tanta facilidade quanto vocês se encontraram. **_

_**Mas eu fico extremamente feliz que tenham se acertado, se quer saber, Kagome esteve muito mal. Estava muito triste e fraca, então, fique sabendo que está fazendo um bem a ela e a todos nós, que não temos mais que tentar consolá-la. Quanto a ela ficar mais bonita brava, duvido que fique mais bonita do que a Sango, talvez seja por isso que eu a provoque tanto.**_

_Quanto a você ficar pensando em filhos, não posso comentar porque eu já tenho tudo planejado com a Sango, até mais do que você. Eu e ela vamos ter cinco filhos, três meninas e dois meninos, o primeiro vai ser o Kotoku, de quem a Kagome será madrinha (desculpe por você não vir primeiro, mas sabe como é, nós a conhecemos a muito mais tempo), a segunda vai ser a pequena Nara, aí sim, você será o padrinho. O terceiro vai ser Yamato, de quem a Rin vai ser a madrinha e a quarta vai ser a Suiko, e que será afilhada de Sesshoumaru. A última vai ser Himiko, e ainda não decidi quem vai ser o padrinho dela. E nós todos vamos morar em uma casa enorme, a qual eu pretendo desenhar, quando tiver tempo. Sei, não sou arquiteto, mas ainda assim, eu quero planejar nossa casa._

_E sim, eu falei com a Sango e ela disse sim! Eu estou muito feliz._

_Ah, estava quase esquecendo, Sesshoumaru também pediu Rin em casamento e eles vão se casar. Estranho, né?_

_Ah, e eu perguntei para a Sango e nem precisa ficar bravo, eu não falei para ela o porque da pergunta e pela cara dela, ela não desconfia de nada, ela disse que a Kagome gosta de lírios e de Sakuras rosas, bem a cara dela, já que ela usa perfume de sakuras._

_Bem, eu vou indo,_

_Miroku._

_P.S.: não precisa responder, eu e Sango vamos sair e não vou ligar o computador por um bom tempo_

De: Sango Himura(himurasango)

Para: Kagome Higurashi(kag.higurashi)

Assunto: Não responda

Como você leu, nem precisa responder porque eu e Miroku estamos saindo agora. E qual é a deles de decidir o nome dos nossos filhos sem nos consultar? O padrinhos eu até concordo (ah, e faço questão de ser madrinha de pelo menos um dos seus filhos) mas os nomes eu ainda vou discutir com o Miroku.

Kagome começou a rir, feliz. Nunca fora tão bom conversar com Sango por e-mail. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, feliz. Talvez, depois ela e inuyasha fossem a uma daquelas fontes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sango estava nervosa. Encarava aquele envelope que estava sobre a sua mesa, a testa suava um pouco. Segurou o envelope e rasgou lentamente a parte de cima, enquanto pensava em todos os problemas que aquele papel podia trazer-lhe.

Havia resolvido não contar a Kagome sobre o caso de Kikyou até ter certeza de que ela estava grávida e ainda se fosse do Inuyasha. Conhecia Kagome e sabia que ela era capaz de terminar com o Inuyasha antes mesmo de terem certeza e seria um problema enorme para eles se juntarem novamente se tudo fosse mentira.

Faziam três semanas desde que Kikyou havia feito o teste e ele estava ali, na sua mão. Puxou o teste de dentro do envelope e olhou-o. No fim da página, estava escrita aquela informação que podia acabar com a felicidade da amiga, se fosse mesmo do Inuyasha. Positivo. Droga. Ela já havia ligado para Kikyou, e ela já devia estar chegando.

Foi apenas pensar nisso que ouviu a batida na porta e mandou que entrasse. Kikyou estava ali, trajando um conjunto social bege e os cabelos como sempre presos em um rígido coque.

-Com licença. O resultado do teste saiu?

-Sente-se.- disse Sango, olhando-a fixamente.- Sim, aqui está.

Sango entregou o teste para ela, que sorriu.

-Quer dizer...

-Isso mesmo. Você está grávida. Resta saber, quem é o pai.

Kikyou olhou-a como se tivesse sido ultrajada.

-Que...Que quer dizer? É claro que...

-Ora, não venha me dizer que é do Inuyasha. Uma pessoa sem princípios como você não é confiável. Pensa que eu não sei o que armou para cima da Kagome e do Inuyasha? Naquele dia, em que a Kagome pegou vocês dois juntos, eu o chamei aqui e ele fez um teste de sangue, e o resultado saiu há algumas semanas. Tinha um alto índice de um determinado tipo de alucinógeno. Eu só não contei a Kagome porque ela tinha acabado de viajar e...

-O que? Ela viajou?- Sango xingou-se mentalmente. Kikyou saber que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam juntos era algo que podia arruinar ainda mais o relacionamento dos dois.- Para onde?

-Creio que isso não é da sua conta. Agora, se me dá licença. Eu não estou mais no meu horário de trabalho e não tenho que ficar aturando uma pessoa como você.

Sango se levantou e à contra-gosto, Kikyou saiu da sala. Tinha muitas coisas a pensar. Sango suspirou e tirou o jaleco, no exato momento em que Miroku adentrava a sala sorrindo e dizia:

-Vamos? Temos que buscar Kagome e Inuyasha no aeroporto, lembra?

-Sim.- Ele olhou bem sua expressão e disse, já sem o sorriso:

-O que houve?

Ela levantou a cabeça, decidindo se deveria contar ou não. Acabou decidindo que sim, e disse após um suspiro:

-Eu te conto no caminho. Vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Inuyasha saíram do avião de mãos dadas, sorrindo. Estavam tão felizes que não se importavam mais com nada. Ele, não ligava mais para toda a fama e dinheiro que tinha, e ela não ligava mais para o que a imprensa diria dela. Eles soltaram as mãos quando pegaram os carrinhos com as malas e começaram a empurrá-los, lado a lado. Quando chegaram ao saguão, viram ao longe Sango e Miroku, os dois sorrindo. Os dois casais se aproximaram e quando estavam bem próximos, Kagome largou o carrinho de lado e abraçou Sango com força.

-Senti tantas saudades, amiga!

-Eu também. E temos tantas coisas para contar uma à outra, né?- elas se soltaram e Sango completou, indicando Inuyasha com o canto dos olhos.- Quero saber de cada detalhe.

Kagome sorriu e disse:

-Claro, se você me contar cada detalhe também.- e indicou Miroku com a cabeça, de um jeito nada discreto, mas como os outros dois estavam conversando animados, não repararam. Ainda assim, Sango corou e disse:

-Kagome! Você não sabe ser discreta não?

-Ah Sango, eles nem estão reparando na gente!- disse Kagome, feliz. Sango sorriu. Era tão bom ver a amiga daquele jeito, aquela face depressiva que ela levava consigo desde que terminara o namoro com Inuyasha era horrível.

-Bem, eu não disse que essa viajem iria te fazer bem?

-Você não sabe o quanto!

OoOoOoOoOoO:Hokkaido é a segunda maior ilha do Japão, e tem um inverno rigoroso. Olá minna, de novo!

**Por favor não me matem! Decidi postar esse capítulo pequeno assim porque eu quis adiar o momento ruim (ops, lá vou eu falar de mais).**

**Tudo bem, eu também como vocês, não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas eu gostie de uma coisa, ele mostra o que os dois homens estão sentindo, e mostra que inuyasha realmente mudou pela Kagome, ele mudou seus princípios, se antes ele só dava valor a coisas materiais, aqui ele deixa claro que isso não importa mais e que ele quer mesmo formar uma família.**

**Muito obrigado a aqueles que mesmo com a minha demora não desistiram da fic, isso significa muito para mim. Eu não coloquei os e-mails deles completos porque o site corta símbolos como o arroba, assim como corta sinais de mais e menos.**

**Então, lá vai a resposta das reviews:**

_**Acdy-chan:**_** olá! ****Muito obrigada pela review!**

**Bem, minhas onestas desculpas pela demora, mas eu sofri de uma extensa crise de criatividade e de uma fase difícil de falta de tempo (na qual ainda estou) devido as aulas na escola, as aulas no curso, aos simulados quase todos os domingos e a minha tensão pré-prova difícil de vestibular antecipada, já que não estou na época de vestibular de faculdade, mas de vestibular de ensino médio, para tentar entrar na melhor escola de ensino médio e técnico de belo horizonte.**

**Esse capítulo, eu sei, foi meio que enrolação, mas é que eu não quero colocar o momento em que a k-chan descobre que a kikyou ta grávida.**

**Desculpe por essa demora também, continue acompanhando.**

**beijos.**

_**Lory Higurashi:**_** olá! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review!**

**Você é uma das poucas pessoas que me deixam felizes, porque vc me critica (dos dois modos, construtivamente e positivamente, e eu fico feliz por isso) mas nunca abandona a minha fic, e eu agradeço de montão! É bom ter leitoras fiéis como você.**

**Fico feliz que goste da review, eu sei demorei demais e peço milhões de desculpas, mas como eu disse à acdy-chan, eu sofri de uma extensa crise de criatividade e de uma fase longa de falta de tempo, e digo, eu ainda estou dentro dela, mas estou me desdobrando para postar.**

Sei que esse capítulo não ficou bom, mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de escrever o próximo, no qual a k-chan e o inu descobrem da gravidez da kiki-vaca, ou, como a sango chama, lagartixa retardada.

**Realmente, a kikyou é uma maldita que só sabe acabar com a felicidade dos outros, mas eu prometo um fim bem trágico para ela.**

**Essa foi mais rápida do que a outra, embora ainda tenha demorado.**

**Mil beijos.**

_**Paty:**_** olá! Obrigado pela review, me deixou bem feliz.**

**Desculpe a demora. E quanto ao hentai, como eu disse no inicio, se tiver, vai ser no final, mas se for ter, com certeza eu deixo você me ajudar, ta? E quanto a um rin e Sesshy, acho meio difícil, principalmente por eu ter muito ciúmes do sesshy (sabe, eu e ele somos casados, nem que seja apenas nos meus sonhos) e então, não sei se vou fazer um dele com a rin.**

**Obrigada pelo elogio e que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando e desculpe pela demora.**

**Bjos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Domo minna;)

Desculpem a demora em postar, mas eu tive que me concentrar para a prova do CEFET e não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada (pelo menos eu passei). Eu estava super ansiosa para postar esse capítulo, onde a história vai tomar um rumo bem diferente! HeHe.

**Muito, Muito, Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, elas foram realmente compensadoras. Eu achei que o capítulo não ia receber review nenhuma, pois eu achei aquele capítulo um fracasso.**

**Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros do último capítulo, o cumprimento inicial estava repetido e alguns dos emails não estavam destacados em negrito, como eu tinha colocado, mas isso foi culpa do Fanfiction, que não colocou, me desculpem mesmo. Sem contar que os e-mails também estavam errados, eles apagaram os emails da kagome e do miroku que tinham um ponto no meio.**

**Eu gostaria de ter a opinião de vcs. Como na minha mente maluca eu vou me casar com o Sesshoumaru, daqui a pouco tempo, gostaria de saber ****O QUE VCS ACHAM DE **_**EU MUDAR MEU NICK PARA LARI-CHAN TAISHO?**_** Eu continuaria a ser a lari-chan, então, seria fácil de reconhecer a autora, certo? Que vcs acham?**

**Depois do meu momento de loucura (ora, eu sou só uma noiva apaixonada e quero colocar no meu nome o sobrenome do meu futuro marido[detalhe: imaginário]!) vamos à fic:**

//Capítulo 9//

Inuyasha dirigia calmamente. Ia passar em casa – torcendo para que Kikyou não estivesse lá, pois não queria estragar seu dia tão cedo – para pegar suas coisas e depois iria para a casa de Kagome, chamaria seu advogado para organizar o seu divórcio e enfim, seria feliz com Kagome.

Ele abriu lentamente a porta do Hall e sorriu ao ver que Kikyou não estava ali. Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto, e logo puxou uma mala de dentro do closet e começou a por as suas roupas, quando mais cedo saísse, melhor.

Foi nesse momento que a porta se escancarou e Kikyou entrou no quarto. Levou alguns segundos para analisar e compreender o que ele estava fazendo e sua expressão se transformou instantaneamente. Uma ferocidade se apossou de sua face e ela perguntou, raivosa:

-que é isso?

-bem,- ele começou, irônico- acho que são roupas e uma mala.

-e o que você pensa que vai fazer?

-eu não penso que vou fazer, já estou fazendo. Eu vou embora dessa casa, Kikyou. E o nosso casamento acabou. Eu vou falar hoje mesmo com o advogado.

-você não pode fazer isso.

-ah é?- ele cruzou os braços e olhou para ela, e disse em tom de desafio:- e quem vai me impedir? Você?

-não. Eu não. O seu filho sim.

-do que você está falando.- ele perguntou, sério, descruzando os braços.

-eu estou grávida, Inuyasha.- e ela sorriu.

Ele deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, uma expressão vaga tomou seu rosto. Ele não podia acreditar. No entanto, agora que reparava, o cheiro de Kikyou estava mesmo diferente, e então, ele soube que o filho era dele, por causa do cheiro.

No entanto, aquilo não mudava nada, não é? Ele podia cuidar da criança, e ainda assim, se separar de Kikyou, e viver sua vida com Kagome. Mas ele sabia, no fundo, que Kagome não aceitaria que ele vivesse longe do filho. Ela diria uma daquelas coisas como não ser capaz de separar um pai de um filho, e o deixaria.

Ele não podia acreditar que depois de tudo, Kikyou havia vencido. Ele e Kagome tinham acabado de se acertar e novamente Kikyou conseguiria separá-los. Parecia que estavam destinados a ficar separados.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Kikyou também não iria vencer. Ainda havia uma mínima esperança de Kagome aceitar ficar com ele, e mesmo se não aceitasse, com Kikyou era que ele não ia ficar, pelo contrário. Lutaria pela guarda desse filho e se conseguisse, teria mais chances com Kagome, pois ela não estaria "separando" a criança dele.

-isso não muda nada.- ele disse, por fim. Kikyou parou de sorrir na hora.

-como não? Agora você tem um filho, tem obrigação de ficar comigo.

-com ele sim, com você não.

-do que está falando?

-eu ainda vou embora, Kikyou. Só porque temos um filho não quer dizer que tenho que ficar com você.

-quer dizer que você vai nos abandonar?

-eu não vou abandonar meu filho, mas com você eu não vou ficar.

Enquanto ele terminava de arrumar as malas, ela ficou olhando-o, incrédula, então, quando ele fechou a mala e ficou de pé, já com essa na mão, Kikyou disse:

-se não ficar comigo, eu não deixo você ver seu filho nunca!

-isso vai ser decidido no tribunal, Kikyou, quando eu for pedir a guarda do meu filho.

-a mãe tem preferência!- ela quase gritou, enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor, meio lento pelas três malas.

-nesse caso, eu não sei não, Kikyou. Que juiz em sã consciência deixaria uma criança com uma louca gastadeira que nem pode se sustentar? Porque sem mim, você estaria no lixo. E não se preocupe, durante a nossa separação, eu posso dar algum dinheiro para você. Não me importo mais com isso mesmo.

E foi quando ele já estava na porta de entrada que ela o fez parar, ao dizer:

-se você não ficar comigo, eu tiro esse bebê!

Inuyasha se virou para ela, sem acreditar.

-você não seria capaz! Nem você seria tão fria!

-quer ver? Se eu sou capaz? Se eu sou fria? Basta me abandonar?

-e o que você ganharia com isso?

-não com isso. Mas eu sei que você não seria capaz de deixar essa criança morrer.

-eu... preciso de um tempo.- ele disse, pensando rápido.

-todo o tempo que quiser.- ela disse, malévola, vendo a expressão desesperada no rosto dele.

Inuyasha saiu correndo, jogou as malas no carro de qualquer jeito e saiu. Tinha que ser rápido, não podia deixar a louca da Kikyou matar seu filho. E, pensando melhor, Kikyou nunca aceitaria deformar seu próprio corpo para que a criança nascesse, ele aceitasse ou não suas condições.

E ele acelerou.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku se espreguiçou. Finalmente a hora do almoço havia chegado, e ele poderia sair do hospital, pois estava com muita fome. No entanto, quando estava ficando de pé, a porta do seu consultório se escancarou e Inuyasha entrou como uma bala.

-Inuyasha? Que está...- mas ele não pode terminar a frase, pois Inuyasha já tinha empurrado ele na cadeira e sentado a sua frente, começando a falar desesperado, enquanto ele não entendia nada, somente distinguia certas palavras como Kikyou, filho e louca.

-Inuyasha, para de falar!- ele disse, alto, e o outro se calou, relutante.

-mas eu não tenho tempo Miroku! Eu preciso de ajuda!

-fala o que aconteceu devagar! Eu não estou entendendo nada.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e disse:

-Kikyou está grávida e...- ele parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Miroku. Mesclava culpa e desculpas.- Que cara é essa Miroku?- e de súbito, ele soube, quando Miroku desviou os olhos.- VOCÊ SABIA! SEU MALDITO! VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO ME CONTOU!

-Inu...Yasha... Me, solta!- e então Inuyasha percebeu, sem saber como tinha feito, que tinha contornado a mesa e estava segurando Miroku pelo colarinho. Ele soltou o outro e respirou fundo, em seus olhos a imensa raiva ainda transbordava.

-me desculpe!-disse o houshi, com a mão no pescoço respirando sofregamente, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, temendo outro ataque.- Sango descobriu há algumas semanas e antes que você comece a xingá-la ou sair correndo atrás dela...- ele comentou; ao ver a expressão de Inuyasha se tornar mais furiosa.-... Saiba que nós não contamos porque queríamos ter certeza de que o filho é seu. Imagina se contássemos agora, e o filho não fosse seu? Ainda assim, você e Kagome terminariam e sem motivo nenhum, você sabe como ela é certinha com essas coisas.

Inuyasha se jogou na cadeira, lembrando-se disso. O último fio de esperança que restava se esvaiu.

-ela vai me deixar mesmo, Miroku. O filho da Kikyou é meu. Eu soube pelo cheiro.- ele disse, ao ver o olhar indagador do amigo.- mas doa problemas, esse é o menor!

-e o que pode ser pior?- perguntou temeroso Miroku, voltando a se sentar, ao ver que ele não mais o atacaria.

-Kikyou disse que se eu me separar dela, ela vai abortar!

Miroku olhou-o sem acreditar. Ela seria mesmo tão ruim assim?

-que eu faço Miroku?

-o máximo que eu posso dizer Inuyasha, é que você tem que vigiá-la constantemente. É o único jeito de garantir que ela não vai abortar. A não ser que você fique com ela.

-isso eu não vou fazer. Mesmo que Kagome não queira mais ficar comigo, eu não vou aceitar essa chantagem da Kikyou.

-e o que você vai fazer?

-eu...- ele respirou fundo e disse:- eu vou voltar para a mansão falar com Kikyou. Vou dizer que não vou ficar com ela e que não vou deixá-la abortar.

-e quanto a Kagome?

Ele baixou os olhos.

-não... não sei. Eu já sei exatamente o que ela vai dizer e acho que não tenho coragem de encará-la. –ele levantou os olhos, e para a surpresa de Miroku, estavam marejados.- eu não quero mais ver tanta decepção nos olhos dela.

-bem, você tem que falar com ela, antes que outra pessoa fale.

-é, eu sei. Mas não vai fazer real diferença, não é? Ela vai ficar longe de mim de qualquer jeito.

-é, mas pelo menos você vai saber que ela não está com raiva por você ter sido covarde de não falar com ela.

Inuyasha o olhou e respirou fundo. Ficou de pé e se dirigiu a saída.

-Obrigado Miroku.

-Inuyasha.- chamou o outro.

-o que é?- ele olhou para o amigo.

-porque você não fala com o Sesshoumaru? Acho que ele pode te ajudar mais do que eu.

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e por fim, disse:

-é. Depois de falar com a Kikyou, eu falo com ele.

E saiu da sala. Miroku logo levou a mão ao telefone e discou. Esperou um pouco e logo disse:

-Sango? Tenho que te contar uma coisa. Vem aqui na minha sala, agora!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kikyou estava impaciente. Porque ele não atendia o telefone? Foi quando teve esse pensamento que a voz conhecida respondeu e ele logo começou a falar:

-Kouga! Sou eu. Estou com um mau pressentimento. Acho que ele não vai aceitar.

_-ele vai sim. O Inuyasha não deixaria uma criança inocente morrer, principalmente sendo filho dele._

-eu não sei não, Kouga. O Inuyasha nunca foi burro, ele sabe que eu vou acabar tirando essa criança de um jeito ou de outro. Eu não duvido nada que em vez de ir falar com a estúpida da Kagome, ele tenha saído para procurar um detetive para me espionar e não deixar eu tirar essa criança.

_-bem..._- mas a fala dele foi interrompida por um chamado vindo do andar debaixo.

-ele voltou, eu tenho que desligar.- e ela desligou o celular, saindo em seguida do quarto.

-Kikyou!- a voz de Inuyasha chamou outra vez. Ela desceu as escadas, olhando para ele.

-você voltou. E então, se decidiu?

Ele olhou para ela, com repugnância no olhar.

-eu não vou aceitar sua chantagem.

-então eu vou tirar essa criança.- ela disse, esperava por aquela resposta.

-eu posso pagar para você. Posso te dar uma fortuna.

-não.

-porque você faz tanta questão de continuar infernizando minha vida?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, sorrindo maligna. Tocou o peito dele, que deu um forte tapa em sua mão.

-além de ser divertido? Fortunas acabam, Inuyasha. Agora, se eu continuar com você, sempre vai ter dinheiro. E ainda, eu não quero ver meu nome no lixo. Imagina o que a imprensa diria.

-você é uma...- mas ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras suficientemente baixas para descrevê-la.

-o que? Perua? Vadia? Posso ser isso tudo, querido, mas também sou esperta. Você e a sua namoradinha não viram que não tinha como ficarem juntos?

-eu não vou aceitar sua chantagem, Kikyou e não vou deixar você tirar o meu filho.

E ele deu as costas. Ainda tinha que falar com Sesshoumaru, antes de ver Kagome.

-que vai fazer? Falar com aquela vadiazinha da sua namorada, Kagome?

Num impulso, ele segurou-a pelo pescoço, a mesma ferocidade com que segurara Miroku.

-Nunca mais insulte a Kagome, ouviu bem?

Ela só pode concordar com a cabeça, sem fôlego para falar, o medo estampado em seus olhos.

Ele soltou-a e saiu em direção a porta.

-eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru, não que seja da sua conta.

E saiu. Ela esperou ele sair com o carro e virar a esquina, antes de caminhar até seu próprio carro. Tinha pouco tempo, antes que ele terminasse de falar com o irmão.

-Ah, Inuyasha. Se você acha que vai me escapar assim, tão fácil, pode esquecer. Eu vou acabar com a sua festa de uma vez por todas.

E entrou no carro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome saída do hospital, um constante sorriso em seu rosto. Parou, sentiu o vento batendo em seu rosto com delicadeza e sorriu mais ainda. Sua vida não podia estar melhor.

Enquanto se dirigia para o estacionamento do hospital, uma frase lhe veio a cabeça: _"quando tudo vai bem, quer dizer que algo de ruim está para acontecer. E se algo tem chance de dar errado, dará, da pior maneira possível, no pior momento possível e __de modo que cause o maior dano possível__"._ No entanto, balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Não era o momento para pensar na lei de Murphy.

Quando estava se aproximando de seu carro, foi que viu. Kikyou a esperava próxima ao mesmo, com uma expressão decidida.

"pronto, lá vem problema", pensou, enquanto continuava a se dirigir para o automóvel. A outra se aproximou dela e disse, séria:

-Kagome eu preciso falar com você. Podemos almoçar?

Kagome estranhou o tom de voz da outra, mas disse:

-olha Kikyou, eu realmente...

-é importante Kagome. Por favor.- e foi isso que fez Kagome estacar. Kikyou, sendo educada?- você sabe que eu não pediria isso se não fosse realmente necessário.

E então Kagome concordou com um aceno de cabeça. As duas se dirigiram para o restaurante mais próximo; silenciosas. Quando chegaram, fizeram seu pedido e Kagome virou-se para Kikyou.

-então, o que tinha de tão importante para me falar?

-eu... eu estou grávida, Kagome.

Inicialmente, Kagome não conseguiu assimilar a informação. As palavras ressoaram em sua cabeça lentamente. Então, a imagem de Inuyasha surgiu e ela compreendeu. No entanto, não conseguiu impedir a pergunta:

-o... que?

-é isso mesmo. Eu estou grávida do Inuyasha. -e então, Kikyou não pode mais fingir e sorriu, triunfante.- não acredito que ele não tenha te contado. Aliás, eu não acredito que sua amiga, aquela tal de Sango não tenha te contado. Eu fui falar com ela sabe...

No entanto, na mente de Kagome, uma frase ressoava com força agora: 'eu estou grávida do Inuyasha'. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela percebeu que Kikyou parara de falar. Essa estava sorrindo agora, de uma forma tão perversa que ninguém poderia esperar.

As lágrimas rolaram livres por seus olhos e ela não conseguia pensar em nada além disso: "ela está grávida. Ela está grávida e ele não me contou. Ele me enganou de novo. De novo." Na verdade, o fato da mentira dele e de Sango nem pesavam tanto. Sim o fato de que tudo parecia conspirar para que não conseguissem ficar juntos. Talvez fosse isso mesmo. Não deviam ficar juntos. Era seu destino.

-mas ele disse...- Kikyou recomeçou, maldosa, o sorriso ainda em sua face. Parecia transbordar de felicidade ao ver a outra se despedaçando a sua frente.-... Que não vai desistir de você sabe. Disse que vai assumir o filho, mas ainda assim vai ficar com você.

Uma pontada de esperança nasceu em Kagome. Quem sabe eles ainda não pudessem ficar juntos, mesmo ele tendo um filho com outra?

-mas eu fico pensando, Kagome. Você seria mesmo capaz de separar um pai de um filho? E não seria melhor ainda, se o pai ficasse com o filho, junto da mãe? Filhos de pais separados sempre sofrem, não? E...

Kagome ficou de pé. Aquilo era o que ela temia pensar, que sabia não ser capaz de fazer aquilo. E se decidiu. Ia falar com ele.

Kikyou pareceu perceber isso, pois disse em seguida.

-sabe, ele está conversando com o Sesshoumaru agora.

E Kagome saiu do restaurante, deixando a outra as gargalhadas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha encarava o irmão. Ele ainda mantinha aquela expressão fria, mas, se não estava enganado, podia distinguir uma gota de incredulidade em seu olhar, e talvez, decepção.

-está me dizendo que Kikyou está grávida?- ele disse, friamente.

-é. E eu quero que me diga o que fazer.- disse Inuyasha, um pouco impaciente. Se irritou um pouco mais quando Sesshoumaru encarou a tela do computador sem dizer nada, no entanto, esperou.

-você é mesmo um idiota, Inuyasha.

-o que?- ele disse irritado, ficando de pé. Porém, se sentou quando Sesshoumaru olhou-o mais uma vez.- olha, eu vim aqui, sabendo que você faria esse tipo de coisa, mas eu esperava pelo menos um conselho.

-como o que? Você sabe que a Kagome não vai aceitar ficar com você sabendo que está te separando de um filho e que a Kikyou vai acabar abortando mesmo se você ficar vigiando ela. Ela é esperta, apesar de tudo e vai despistar quem quer que você coloque atrás dela. Você está num beco sem saída, Inuyasha.

-obrigado pelas palavras de consolo.- disse o hanyou, irônico.

-você não me disse que queria palavras de consolo, e sim conselhos. Aliás, conselhos que eu não posso dar, diga-se de passagem.

-que seja. Fique sabendo que de todos com quem falei, você foi o mais inútil de todos.

-fico feliz por ajudar.- disse o outro, frio e distraído, olhando alguns documentos.- aliás, - ele levantou os olhos, quando o outro já tinha se virado para sair e se voltou para ele.- não posso ter ido pior do que aquele que mandou você vir aqui, não? Porque tenho certeza que vocÊ não recorreria a mim sem alguma interferência.

-está me chamando de burro?- disse Inuyasha, ferozmente.

-ah não, só não acho que você seria capaz de vir aqui, se humilhar, sem que mais alguém dissesse que isso era necessário.- e voltou a olhar os papéis em suas mãos.

-olha aqui...

-Inuyasha.- os dois olharam para a porta e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao ver Kagome.

-Ka...gome.- ele olhou fixamente para seus olhos. Estavam, como ele sabia que iriam ficar, cedo ou tarde, tristes e decepcionados. E o pior. Ela tinha chorado. Ele sentiu o mesmo aperto no peito que sempre sentia quando isso acontecia.

-olha...- disse Sesshoumaru, friamente, enquanto retomava suas atividades.- sem querer ser chato ou estraga-prazeres...

-mas acaba sendo, mesmo sem querer.- disse Inuyasha, sem conseguir se conter.

-pois é!- disse o outro, irritado com a interrupção.- já sendo, eu preferiria que não ficassem aqui, na minha sala, atrapalhando meu trabalho.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kagome se virou e caminhou rapidamente até o elevador. Inuyasha saiu atrás dela, perto, mas sem tentar alcançá-la. Sabia que ela devia estar tentando controlar as lágrimas, e não queria adiantar uma conversa que ele sabia, acabaria com todas as suas esperanças.

Eles desceram os andares em silêncio e sem se encarar. Quando chegaram no térreo, ela saiu apressada e ele a seguiu novamente. Ela parou na frente do próprio carro, deixando claro para ele que aquela conversa seria curta.

-porque não me contou?- ela perguntou de súbito, virando-se para ele. Ela já não segurava mais o choro, as lágrimas rolavam livres. A dor era visível em seus olhos.

Ele olhou-a e desviou o olhar. Não agüentava vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito. Era doloroso demais.

-porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

-isso é obvio não?- o tom de voz dela era triste e fraco. E sua voz falhou, antes de dizer:- você... Você tem que ficar com seu filho. Ficar com a Kikyou.

-mas Kagome,- ele disse desesperado, encarando-a.- isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que nos separar.

-quer dizer sim Inuyasha.- seus olhos se encontraram e nesse momento, eles nem mais precisavam dizer o que vinha a seguir. Já sabiam como terminaria.- mesmo que você peça a guarda dessa criança, eu não posso ser o motivo de tirá-la dos braços da mãe ou do pai. Você e kikyou tem que criar esse filho juntos. É o melhor para ele. E não importa se é o melhor para nós, Inuyasha.- ela disse, antes que ele pudesse dizer.-essa criança é mais importante do que eu ou você.

-então, é assim que acaba?- ele disse, aceitando por fim a decisão dela.

-é. É assim que acaba.-ela disse, se aproximando.- eu só espero que saiba que esses meses em que eu estive com você foram os melhores da minha vida e que eu nunca vou esquecer de você Inuyasha.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Sem que pudesse se conter, ele também chorou, silencioso, os dois compartilhando da mesma dor. Se afastaram um pouco e se encararam. Os olhos azuis dela contrastando com os dourados dele. Embora se completassem, assim como céu e sol, estavam destinados a ficar separados.

Eles se beijaram doce e calmamente. E naquele beijo, ficou gravado as palavras que eles não agüentariam dizer um para o outro.

Quando se separaram, os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, ela com a voz embargada pelo excesso de lágrimas:

-Eu te amo.

Então ela se afastou e disse, fracamente:

-Adeus, Inuyasha.- e deu-lhe as costas, puxando o ar com força. Tinha que ser forte. Aquilo tinha que acontecer. no entanto, não pode conter as lágrimas, que rolaram desesperadas pelo seu rosto.

E ele também não pode conter que uma última lágrima rolasse pela face, enquanto se dirigia ao próprio carro.

Aquele era o fim.

OoOoOoOoOoOE então? Como ficou?

**Eu sei, não tentem me matar, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Esse talvez tenha sido o capítulo mais triste que eu já tenha escrito, mas saibam que ele era extremamente necessário.**

**Bem, eu vou responder as reviews, que me deixaram muito feliz (super hiper mega obrigada a todas vocês):**

_**Acdy-chan:**_** olá! ****Muito obrigada pela review e desculpe a demora.**

**Bem, você viu o que aconteceu, né? Tadinha mesmo. E tadinho do inu, ele não é burrinho... tá, talvez seja, mas só um pouco... bem, pensando melhor, deixa pra lá, neh?**

**Que pena que vc naum passou, eu dei sorte, consegui ficar calma no dia e deu tudo certo, obrigada.**

**Bjos, continue acompanhando, e espero que esteja gostando.**

_**Paty:**___**oi! Brigadão pela review e perdoe a demora, estive um tempo sem inspiração. Aquelas horas, eu sei o que vou escrever mas não sei como.**

**Bem, me desculpa se decepcionei, mas sinceramente, eu não pretendo escrever nessa fic, quem sabe em outra? Talvez quando eu tiver mais experiência, quando eu for uma autora melhor?**

**Quem sabe? Vc é a segunda leitora que sugere isso (que a k-chan esteja grávida) e eu levo em consideração a opinião das minhas leitoras, então... mas eu já tenho tudo em mente por enquanto, por isso, espere que vc terá muitas surpresas.**

**Muito obrigada pelos elogios, continue acompanhando e eu torço para que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.**

**Muitos beijos.**

_**Agome-chan:**___**oiss... muito obrigada pela review, fiquei super feliz e desculpa a demora (espero que dessa vez não tenha morrido de ansiedade)**

**Bem, vc vai me matar, neh? Eles não estão mais numa boa, mas prometo acertar tudo para que todos sejam felizes, tah?**

**Eu tbm, a sango me dá medo. (e olha que fui eu quem criei essa personalidade, hein?) seria até uma boa idéia que ela fizesse isso com a kikinojo, se ela não fosse acabar presa, neh? Não, eu quero um futuro feliz para a sango e pro miroku, e fala sério, não vale a pena, a kikinojo num vale isso de jeito nenhum, mas quem sabe eu não coloco que outra pessoa fez isso com ela (o kouga, por exemplo?).**

**Eu concordo, a kikinojo deu sorte do filho ser do inu, ele podia ser de qualquer um, certo?**

**Eu arranjei meu mega escudo(ele cobre não só a frente como o corpo todo, viu?) e estou bem escondida. E antes de tentar me matar, pense um pouco, onegai, sem mim, a fic não vai terminar e eu não vou poder ajeitar tudo, certo?**

**Com certeza eu vou acabar com a kikinojo com chave de outro, tenha certeza disso.**

**Obrigada pelo elogio, viu? Continue acompanhando e espero que esteja gostando (apesar do momento ruim)**

**Muitos beijos**

_**krol-chan:**_** olá!! ****Muito obrigada pela review. Desculpas pela demora.**

**Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Bem, eu admito que a kikyou é uma p***, mas sem ela não há história então...**

**Bjos e continua acompanhando, espero que esteja gostando.**

_**Carolshuxa:**_** oi!!! Muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito animada e me desculpa pela demora.**

**Que bom que gostou, espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado tbm (mesmo sendo meio triste). Continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos**

_**Dreza:**_** ois! Obrigada pela review (ou pelas reviews, hehe) fiquei super feliz com ela(s).**

**Que bom que está gostando. Bem, a fic é InuKag, então acho que eles vão acabar juntos (talvez eu mude) e eu só coloquei a rin para o sesshoumaru não ficar sozinho (achei sacanagem, ele tá tão legal nessa fic) então, ele a rin vão acabar juntos sim, é uma pena que não seja do seu agrado, eu admito que também não gosto muito de ver o Sesshoumaru com a Rin, mas eu não quis inventar uma personagem (eu odeio ele com a kagura) então, fica assim mesmo.**

**Te garanto que a kikyou e o kouga vão se dar mal, mas só no final mesmo.**

**Espero que esse tenha sido melhor.**

**Bjos, continue acompanhando.**


	11. Chapter 11

Domo minna;)

Acho que dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto, neh? Eu estava ansiosa para continuar a história e espero que vcs tbm estejam (ou estivessem) ansiosas como eu.

**Bem, aconteceram algumas mudanças na minha vida, eu conheci o maravilhoso ****Edward Cullen****, da série Twilight (em português, crepúsculo), (na verdade eu assisti o filme, hehe), e acabei me apaixonando por ele (como as coisas mudam, certo?) e descobri que não só estou apaixonada como o amo, então eu terminei tudo com o Sesshoumaru (que pena, ainda sinto uma pontada de dor) e me casei com o meu amado Edward, como tudo já estava preparado p/ meu casamento, nem tivemos problema, a festa foi grandiosa, queria que tivessem estado lá. Então, agora, vou mudar meu nick não para Taisho (que dor! Mas vale a pena) e sim para **_**LARI-CHAN CULLEN**_**.**

**Eu agradeço as reviews que recebi e vou direto a fic:**

//Capítulo 10//

O céu estava claro e ensolarado. Não havia nenhuma nuvem por perto, indicando que o dia seria quente e convidativo, mas a jovem mulher dentro do quarto não reparava nisso.

Kagome se encontrava deitada em sua cama, encarando o teto. Era um sábado de manhã, mas a jovem não pensava em sequer se levantar. Ela não chorava, mas seus olhos azuis já não tinham brilho e mostravam-se fundos, sem vida. Pensava em tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia anterior, e sentia uma pontada no peito todas as vezes que as imagens de sua despedida de Inuyasha a alcançavam, mesmo tentando afastá-las de sua mente.

Ouviu quando o interfone tocou, mas nem sequer se mexeu. Não estava esperando ninguém e duvidava que fosse gostar da visita de quem quer que fosse. O som soou durante mais alguns minutos e ela suspirou aliviada quando ele parou. No entanto, minutos depois, quase caiu da cama quando viu Sango irromper pela porta do quarto. Não havia tido tempo e nem vontade de conversar com ela durante o dia anterior, nem durante o trabalho e nem depois.

-que está fazendo aqui?- disse com a voz rouca, pois não falava desde a sexta-feira, quando saiu do hospital e se despediu das garotas da recepção.- Tão cedo assim. Aliás, como entrou no meu apartamento?

-não é cedo, mocinha, já é quase meio-dia. E se esqueceu que me deu a chave reserva do apartamento para emergências?- disse a outra, se sentando na beirada da cama e sacudindo um pequeno molho de chaves na mão esquerda.

-mas, como você disse, ela é para emergências.- disse a outra, ainda um pouco rouca e sem conseguir esconder a tristeza e a fraqueza da voz. Sentou-se, encarando a amiga.

-e isso é o que?

-isso...- disse a outra, desviando os olhos.- isso não é nada, Sango.

-Kagome...- começou a médica.- não precisa tentar esconder. Não de mim. Somos as melhores amigas desde o colegial, certo? Confie em mim.

As duas se encararam durante alguns segundos e então Kagome começou a chorar desesperadamente. Sango sorriu tristemente e puxou uma almofada branca de uma poltrona azul clara que se encontrava ao lado da porta do closet e a colocou sobre o colo, batendo nela levemente, em um convite que não fazia há muito tempo.

-lembra-se? Na época da escola nós nos consolávamos assim, uma se deitava no colo da outra e contava seus problemas, normalmente com garotos, eu quase sempre com o Miroku, e chorávamos juntas.

Kagome sorriu levemente ainda chorando e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, deitando no colo da outra. O sorriso, no entanto, morreu e ela voltou a chorar.

-me desculpe, K-chan- a outra sorriu triste novamente, ao ouvir o antigo apelido- eu escondi de você que a Kikyou estava grávida, mas não sabia que o filho era do Inuyasha.

-não tem problema, Sango-chan. Isso não tem importância.- e suspirou, tentando controlar o choro.

-eu sei o que você está sentindo, e sinto muito por não poder fazer nada.

-eu... Não tenho o que dizer, Sango. Eu não posso fazer nada. Talvez seja isso que tenha que acontecer. Temos que ficar separados.

-é isso que você pensa? Foi isso que você decidiu? Acabar com sua vida?- Kagome olhou-a, desconsolada.- Você decidiu ser infeliz.

-não se trata apenas de decidir ser infeliz ou não, Sango. Há uma vida nova em jogo. Trata-se de escolher dar o melhor futuro a essa criança e o melhor para ela é viver com o pai e a mãe, juntos.

-que criança vai ter um bom futuro tendo a Kikyou como mãe?

-Sango, não é isso. Eu sei o que é não ter uma família de verdade. Você conhece minha história, eu sei o que é.

Respirou fundo. Tudo era muito doloroso, tanto seu passado quando seu presente. Será que nunca poderia ser feliz?

-você sabe que eu não tive pai, Sango. Sabe que ele largou nossa família, quando minha mãe estava grávida do Souta. Depois disso, tudo acabou. Minha mãe desabou em uma profunda depressão. Embora ela fosse uma boa mãe, ela se acabou e nem mesmo lembrava que tinha dois filhos para criar. Eu tinha apenas três anos e o Souta era um bebê. Meu avô cuidou de nós, mas ele nunca foi carinhoso. Na escola, eu sofria ao ouvir as outras crianças contando como tinham sido divertidos os fins-de-semana com os pais, fosse fazendo o que fosse. E eu sempre sofria. Embora, depois de vários anos minha mãe tenha se recuperado e tentado suprir os anos perdidos, eu ainda sentia falta de um pai. Eu sei o quanto faz falta.

-e o que você vai fazer?

-como assim?- disse Kagome, olhando Sango.

-o Inuyasha pode ter aceitado hoje, mas não acho que ele vá desistir tão fácil. E enquanto ele achar que tem chance, não vai ficar com a Kikyou, você querendo ou não.

Kagome pensou um pouco, antes de dizer:

-eu sei. Estive pensando nisso o dia todo. Acho que vou me mudar. De vez. Para onde ele não possa me encontrar.

-do que está falando, Kagome?- disse Sango, temendo o que estava por vir.

-lembra que ele me encontrou em Hokkaido? Mesmo sendo sem querer, ele me achou. Não vou correr esse risco.

-e o que está pensando em fazer?

-eu vou mudar de país, Sango.

As duas ficaram se olhando durante longos minutos. Kagome sabia que Sango, por mais que discordasse, respeitaria sua opinião, e assim o fez.

-e para onde pretende ir?

-ainda não sei. Estive pensando na França.- disse, se sentando. Já não chorava.

-não me diga que você quer ver a Torre Eiffel, K-chan?- brincou a outra. Kagome sorriu.

-ah não, Sango. Eu quero é adquirir um pouco mais de cultura a minha vida. Quero visitar é o museu do Louvre.

-quer ver a Mona Lisa, éh?- disse Sango, sorrindo de volta.

-não só ela, como a Vitória de Samotrácia, a Vênus de Milo, a rocha com O Código de Hamurabi e muitos outros. Dizem que o Museu em si já é incrível.

-que ótimo K-chan, eu sempre soube que gostava de história e de arte; só não leve muito a sério o Código de Hamurabi, tá. "Olho por olho, dente por dente" não é algo muito aceito em nossa sociedade.

As duas riram um pouco, mas logo pararam. Kagome olhou para Sango, no olhar, com o brilho já de volta, havia uma mescla de gratidão e felicidade.

-obrigada Sango. Muito obrigada mesmo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

-não é nada, K-chan.- disse a outra, sorrindo.- fico feliz em ter te ajudado. E, quanto a você sem mim, não existiria Kagome Higurashi, é óbvio.

-convencida.- disse a outra, sorrindo.

-é mentira?- disse Sango, desafiadora.

-pior que não. Mas bem que você podia ser um pouco mais humilde, tá?

-ai, ai.- disse Sango. Kagome rodou os olhos.-pelo menos eu tirei você da fossa.

Kagome fez uma falsa cara de ultrajada e incrédula, mas havia um ar de riso em seu rosto.

-fossa? Ah, obrigada Sango. Eu estava mesmo precisando que você jogasse minha moral lá embaixo.

-desculpe se sua moral está tão frágil para ser afetada por isso.- respondeu a amiga, rindo. Kagome se fingiu de insultada mais uma vez, mas as duas caíram na gargalhada. Quando pararam, Kagome se voltou para a amiga e disse, ainda sorrindo e novamente com o olhar de gratidão:

-só você mesmo para me fazer rir numa hora como essa, Sango.

-eu sei que sou demais.

-vou conversar com o Miroku. Ele está enchendo a sua bola demais. Cuidado para ela não estourar, certo?

Foi a vez de Sango fingir ter sido insultada e Kagome riu. Quando parou, Sango estava séria e disse:

-é essa sua decisão, certo?

-é. - disse Kagome, ficando séria também.

-tem certeza que não vai se arrepender?

-não.- admitiu Kagome.- mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá voltar atrás.

-certo.- disse a outra.- quando pretende ir?

-o mais rápido possível- respondeu.- talvez essa semana ainda.

-mas e o casamento do Sesshoumaru e da Rin?- perguntou Sango.- Ele pode até entender, mas ela nunca vai te perdoar se você faltar.

Kagome olhou-a durante um tempo e disse:

-quando vai ser?

-daqui a dois meses.

Kagome fixou o olhar na cortina azul clara e branca e disse:

-não pretendia esperar tanto tempo, de jeito nenhum.

-quer dizer que não vai ficar?

-não posso ir, não é?- comentou e Sango riu.- se eu for embora, Rin vai me esganar ou talvez cozinhar viva, e se eu for para depois voltar, Inuyasha vai perceber que pretendo partir e vai tentar me impedir.

-tem razão. Mas não acho que Rin te cozinhe.- Kagome olhou-a com um olhar indagador.- Rin é muito impulsiva, sabe. Ela vai querer que seja rápido.

As duas recomeçaram a rir.

-nem sei como te agradecer, Sango.- começou Kagome.

-que tal me pagando um _Ben & Jerry's_, hein?

-você não tem jeito, né Sango?- disse Kagome, sorrindo e se levantando.- Vamos, então. Depois disso, estou te devendo essa.

-oba!- disse a outra, feliz como uma criança, saltando da cama pronta para sair. Kagome entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho, mas ainda pode ouvir Sango comentar:- eu vou querer um _Phish Food._**(N/A: Ben & Jerry é uma marca de sorvetes e Phish Food é um sorvete de chocolate com doce de leite, pedaços de chocolate e **_**marshmellow**_**derretido).**

"Sango, você é uma comédia" pensou Kagome, enquanto entrava no chuveiro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Caminhou lentamente até a garagem e entrou no carro, ligando-o rapidamente. Saiu e pôs-se a dirigir pelas ruas de Tóquio. Começou a pensar.

Havia conversado com Kikyou e ela aceitara fazer um acordo temporário. Ele iria pensar durante alguns dias, semanas talvez, e enquanto isso ela concordara em não abortar. Assim, ele teria tempo de contratar um detetive para ficar de olho nela e talvez, conversar com um advogado para dar início aos trâmites do divórcio, isso é, se realmente fosse se divorciar.

Ele ainda estava indeciso. Embora tivesse conversado com Kagome e ela o tivesse deixado para que pudesse ficar com o filho e Kikyou e embora tivesse dito a ela que ficaria com a outra, não conseguia aceitar a idéia de conviver o resto da vida com Kikyou por causa do filho.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso" ele pensou, cansado. "Não tem como. Eu vou falar com o advogado para acabar com esse casamento idiota. Eu não posso viver com Kikyou para sempre, é humanamente impossível alguém conseguir isso. Eu simplesmente vou ter que tomar a guarda dessa criança e criá-la o mais longe de Kikyou possível. Quem sabe eu não dou início a carreira para a qual fiz faculdade? Porque como um piloto não posso cuidar de uma criança, e além disso, a profissão não me agrada mais mesmo".

Dirigiu até o escritório do seu advogado, torcendo para que ele estivesse livre. Conversou com a recepcionista e ela informou o advogado da sua chegada, que, para sua sorte, estava só. Ele subiu pelo elevador e desceu no 12º andar. Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou na última sala desde, após uma leve batida na porta.

O lugar estava igual há meses antes. E o velho advogado ainda se encontrava atrás da mesa de mogno, com a mesma aparência de sempre. Culto, idoso e ocupado.

-olá, Inuyasha?

-como vai, Myouga?

-bem. O que te traz aqui?- disse o advogado, indicando-lhe a cadeira a sua frente, onde o hanyou sentou.- não me diga que é pela mesma coisa de sempre.

-é isso mesmo Myouga, mas dessa vez é definitivo.

-eu já ouvi isso antes.- comentou o youkai, sem olhar para o outro, analisando um documento em sua mão.

-dessa vez eu te garanto.- Myouga olhou-o e soube que realmente era sério pela sua expressão e olhar.

-certo.

-mas tem uma coisa, Myouga. Kikyou está grávida.

Eles se encararam durante alguns minutos, e Myouga disse:

-bem, isso complica um pouco as coisas, mas não é nada que não se possa contornar. Vamos começar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava inquieta. Olhou-se no espelho do quarto de Rin. Usava um vestido azul-claro de alças finas que cruzavam atrás, com um decote em V. o Vestido era muito delicado, e ia até os joelhos, com pequenos detalhes feitos de pedras prateadas que formavam uma delicada e mediana flor na saia do vestido, do lado direito. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com vários fios soltos encaracolados, e a franja estava jogada para o lado direito, e havia várias flores azuis pequenas no cabelo e tinha nas mãos um mínimo buquê com as mesmas flores. Usava um brinco bem delicado em forma de flor de ouro branco com uma pequena safira no meio e um colar que era conjunto do brinco, com uma flor maior. Usava uma pulseira fina de ouro branco no braço esquerdo e um delicado anel também de ouro branco, com pequenos escritos prateados em japonês. No rosto, uma delicada maquiagem em tons de branco e azul.

Sango entrou no quarto, vestida igual a própria Kagome e disse, rodando os olhos.

-está na hora. Rin está quase se descabelando, só não faz isso por causa do penteado. E se ela gritar comigo mais uma vez por que eu não estou segurando o buquê idiota dela direito eu vou jogá-la pela janela e dizer ao Sesshoumaru que ela fugiu com o meu irmão.

-se você fizer isso e o Sesshoumaru descobrir ele é que vai jogar você, mas não pela janela e sim de um avião.

Sango rodou os olhos mais uma vez.

-se ele tentar, vai descobrir que sou mais perigosa do que pareço!- havia um brilho estranho no olhar de Sango, mas Kagome somente riu e disse:

-vamos Sango. Antes que, como você disse, Rin volte a gritar.

A amiga, porém não se mexeu e perguntou, séria:

-está pronta para encontrar o Inuyasha de novo?

Kagome respirou fundo. Fazia dois meses desde que havia terminado com ele e desde então, estava descaradamente evitando-o. No entanto, sabia que não poderia escapar no dia do casamento de Rin afinal, ela casaria com o irmão do mesmo.

-acho que sim, Sango. Eu sabia que teria que acontecer hoje.

-VOCÊS DUAS! SE APRESSEM, CASO NÃO SE LEMBREM, EU VOU ME CASAR HOJE!!

Elas ouviram o grito de Rin vindo da sala e suspiraram fortemente. Enquanto se dirigiam para a porta, Sango sussurrou para Kagome:

-como eu ia esquecer, se ela nos lembra dele a cada 30 segundos. Aliás, da próxima vez que Rin me chamar para ser qualquer coisa importante como dama de honra ou madrinha de alguma coisa, eu vou recusar. Como ia saber que Rin ia fazer desse dia um inferno?

Elas foram para a sala e logo saíram da casa, onde Rin morava para o carro que as levaria até a igreja. Chegando lá, Kagome e Sango entraram, seguidas de Rin.

Embora, pela opinião de Sango, Rin estivesse insuportável, deve-se admitir que estava linda. Usava um vestido branco, com um tom fortemente puxado para o creme, muito rodado na saia. Ele era frente única com uma alça fina, sem decote, tendo flores de vários tamanhos bordadas em ouro na parte de baixo.

O cabelo estava preso em um lindo penteado **(N/A: tipo o da Fleur em Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo, no baile)** com a franja posta de lado. A maquiagem era em tons de dourado, não muito forte. Usava brincos pequenos de ouro amarelo em formato de coração com um pequeno "cristal" de âmbar em cada um.

Kagome se posicionou ao lado de Inuyasha. Embora não dissessem nada, ela sabia que uma hora ele iria querer conversar e, mesmo que tivesse dito a Sango estar preparada para isso, não saberia o que dizer. Ele olhava para ela, que, embora sentisse o olhar dele, fingia não sentir.

O casamento se passou calmo e tranqüilo, exceto pelo momento onde o padre pediu as alianças, e Inuyasha parecia tê-las perdido. Tendo encontrado-as no bolso interno, sob um olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru.

A festa acontecia em um maravilhoso salão, com direito até a uma fonte do lado de fora (tudo planejado por Rin, pois Sesshoumaru nem mesmo queria uma festa). De início, apenas os noivos dançaram, mas na segunda música, damas e padrinhos teriam de entrar. E Kagome temia esse momento, pois sabia que Inuyasha iria querer puxar assunto.

No entanto, ele apenas comentou sobre coisas fúteis, como a decoração da festa ou sobre como ela estava bonita. Um pouco mais tarde, Kagome saiu do salão, para, como disse a Sango, "respirar ar fresco". Sentou-se na beirada da fonte e pôs-se a observá-la, sem reparar que alguém se aproximava.

-está se escondendo?

Kagome se assustou tanto que se desequilibrou e quase caiu no lago. No entanto, a pessoa a segurou e impediu sua queda.

-está maluco?

-não.- Sesshoumaru disse, como sempre, frio. **(N/A: Pensaram que era o Inu, certo?) **–e você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-não.- ela disse. Ele encarou-a e respondeu por fim:

-pode enganar o trouxa do meu irmão, Kagome, mas a mim, que te conheço a muito mais tempo do que ele, você não pode enganar. Afinal, eu sou milhares de vezes mais esperto que o parvo do Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu levemente e disse:

-só estou tensa.

-e posso saber por que?- ele continuou friamente.

Kagome suspirou. Eles eram amigos; certo? E Sesshoumaru não era a pessoa mais confiável quanto ao quesito segredos que conhecia? Kagome olhou nos olhos sempre frios de Sesshoumaru, tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos de Inuyasha e decidiu.

-eu vou embora do país amanhã, Sesshoumaru.

-e isso é por causa do idiota do meu irmão, estou certo.- ele disse, sem se alterar.

-de certa maneira, sim. Mas não conte a ninguém. Somente a Sango sabe e eu sei que ela não vai contar. Não quero que o Inuyasha tente me impedir.

-Kagome, você acha mesmo que eu sou desses que contaria uma coisa dessa? Isso é coisa da Rin, ou talvez o Miroku.

-eu sei. Foi só para garantir. Agora, mudando de assunto, o que você está fazendo aqui?- ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele suspirou e disse, ainda frio, embora parecesse cansado:

-eu só aceitei fazer essa festa idiota por causa da Rin. Ela disse que era o sonho dela se casar com tudo que tinha direito. Mas eu nunca gostei dessas coisas, você sabe.

-sei.- ela disse, divertida. Ele olhou-a de forma perigosa, mas ela apenas disse:- ora Sesshoumaru me desculpe, mas é divertido.- ele continuou a encará-la do mesmo modo, então, ela pigarreou, notando o perigo e disse:- vamos voltar para a festa.

Os dois ficaram de pé e ele disse, olhando-a com o canto dos olhos.

-pode deixar que eu vou tentar manter o meu irmão afastado de você.

-obrigado.- ela disse, sorrindo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome respirou fundo. Ali estava ela, dentro do aeroporto, pronta para partir. Quando ouviu a primeira chamada do seu vôo, ficou de pé, pronta para embarcar, quando ouviu alguém chamando pelo seu nome.

Se virou e olhou para a pessoa. Essa se aproximou e Kagome disse:

-que está fazendo aqui?

-achou que ia embora sem se despedir de mim?- Kagome sorriu e abraçou Sango.**(N/A: acharam de novo que era o Inu, certo?)**

-eu tinha a esperança de não ter mais que olhar para você, Sango!- a outra lhe deu um soco no braço e disse:

-quanta consideração, hein? Eu vim aqui, me despedir, trazendo um presente...

E tirou da bolsa uma caixa de chocolates, e Kagome gritou:

-GODIVA!!!! Ai Sango, eu te amo!!!!- e abraçou a outra mais uma vez, tomando em seguida a caixa de chocolates de sua mão.

-eu sabia que essa era sua marca favorita.

-é a melhor marca de chocolates do mundo!- ela disse, sorrindo.- obrigada, Sango.

-faça uma boa viajem.- disse a outra, sorrindo.

-você é meu anjo da guarda, sabia?

-claro! Estou olhando por você.

Então, Kagome ouviu a outra chamada do vôo e se despediu.

-se cuida. Olha o Miroku por mim.

-pode deixar.

Elas se abraçaram e Sango disse, enquanto Kagome se afastava:

-e venha para o meu casamento!

-não faltaria por nada!- respondeu Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**E então?**

**Aí está!! Hehe, espero que gostem. Eu não pretendia colocar que a kagome foi no casamento da rin, mas como ela e a sango disseram, rin a mataria.**

**Não tenho muito a falar, só vou agradecer as reviews e responde-las:**

_**Meyllin:**_** olá! Muito obrigado pela review! É sempre bom ter novas leitoras, seja bem vinda, hehe.**

**Que bom que gostou da fic. Bem sem a Kikyou, a história seria muito fraca, mas eu vou dar um péssimo fim para ela, pode deixar!**

**O capítulo veio, e espero que continue acompanhando, viu?**

**Bjos.**

_**Gege-ups:**_** olá! Obrigado pela review.**

**Que pena que quase chorou, não gosto de fazer isso com as pessoas, mas tudo vai se resolver e eu vou (como vc diz) dar um jeito nos dois. eu tbm não sei se agüento ver um filho de uma bruxa como essa kikyou por aí, mas não sei (ou talvez saiba, né?suspense) o que vou fazer com ele.**

**Não acho que isso vá acontecer a kikyou, mas o fim que eu pretendo dar a ela acho que alegrará a todas as leitoras. Mas quanto ao kouga, estou aberta a sugestões (e a sua foi ótima, hehe).**

**Quanto ao Sesshoumaru, viu o que aconteceu? Eu me apaixonei perdidamente pelo Edward (ele é um pedaço de mal caminho) e acabei terminando com o Sesshy (eu me sinto culpada, mas não mando no meu coração, neh?). você é casada com o Jacob? Que bom! Amante do inu, eu entendo, ele realmente é ótimo, mas eu não teria coragem de trair (nem o Edward nem o Sesshy) com ninguém, nem mesmo um com o outro (se não, teria feito isso, certo?)**

**Eu não demorei, certo (espero que não)? Continue acompanhando.**

**Muitos beijos.**

_**Carolshuxa:**_** olá! Brigadão pela review, me deixou super feliz.**

**Valeu pelo elogio (sempre é bom recebê-los) que pena que vc chorou, mas eu prometo concertar tudo, viu? Que bom que gostou do capítulo.**

**Bem, esse não deu tudo certo para eles, e acho que também não vai ser no próximo, mas não acho que vá levar mais do que dois ou três capítulos, pode apostar!**

**E a lei de murphy vai acabar com a Kikyou!**

**Continue acompanhando, mil beijos.**

_**Agome chan:**_** ois! Obrigado pela review! É bom saber que realmente está acompanhando (muita gente lê um ou dois e para, sabe, é frustrante).**

**Nossa, até fiquei com medo, ainda bem que sua raiva é dirigida a kikyou(ela é, ne?)**

**Não sei de nada ainda (na verdade eu sei, mas se contar, perde a graça, certo?)**

**Quanto a matá-los, sinceramente eu não pretendo matar a Kikyou (acho isso pouco para ela) mas posso deixar o kouga com você, que tal?**

**Bem, quanto as suas condições para não me matar (com um frio na espinha):**

**1-vou ser boazinha com vc, e espero que as outras leitoras não vejam isso, pois se todo mundo ficar sabendo, fica sem graça: a k-chan tá mesmo grávida dele, mas com a viajem dela, ele não vai saber, certo?**

**2-eles vão mesmo sofrer pra caramba, mas vc ia mesmo querer um vaso da kikyou e um tapete do kouga? Os dois são tão feios e malcheirosos (hehe).**

**3-acho que uma surra talvez não, mas uma boa briga eu posso colocar.(ultimamente a sango tem estado violenta mesmo).**

**4-isso eu não vou contar. Desculpe, mas vc vai ter que se contentar com o que eu já contei no item 1. espere os próximos capítulos.**

**5-eu não demorei dessa vez, ufa!**

**Bem, continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos.**

**P.S.:Eu sei que vc pode reunir as esferas do dragão, mas eu preferia continuar com essa vida mesmo, sabe?**


End file.
